Mr Pelit and Miss Boros
by Kyuminyeeunhae 968
Summary: Hubungan mereka sudah bersatu sayangnya saat hubungan mereka sudah semakin dekat ternyata Eunhyuk menjauh. Apa yang membuat Eunhyuk menjauh dari Donghae? Eunhae couple warning Genderswitch
1. Chapter 1

** and Miss Boros**

Genre : Romance

Pair : Lee Hyukjae aka Eunhyuk (Namja)

Lee Donghae (Yeoja)

Lee Sungmin (Yeoja)

Kim Heechul (Yeoja)

Cho Kyuhyun (Namja)

Warning : gaje, abal dan lain sebagainya...

Summary : Seorang yeoja yang hanya bisa menghambur-hamburkan uang bertemu namja yang sangat-sangat pelit apa jadinya...

Chapter 1

Normal POV

"SUNGMIN..." teriak seorang yeoja dari luar kelas memanggil temannya yang sedang fokus dengan tugasnya.

"apa sih berisik aja." Ucap yeoja imut yang masih sibuk dengan tugasnya.

"liat dong aku pake baju baru lagi." Ucap yeoja sambil memamerkan baju seragamnya yang baru.

"yah, Donghae mana ada orang yang tau itu baru apa nggak orang seragamnyakan sama semua bentuk dan modelnya." Ucap yeoja masih dengan mengerjakan tugasnya.

Nama : Lee Donghae

Kelas : XI Ipa 3

Status : Dari kalangan orang kaya anak tunggal dari pemilik perusahaan Lee.

Hobi : ngehambur-hamburkan uang sampai habis tapi ga abis-abis.

Hal yang paling di benci : ga boleh ada yang ngikutin gaya aku dan aku paling ga suka sama orang yang bisa diatas aku.

Moto Hidup : selama uang di tanganku masih ada dengan senang hati akan saya habiskan tapi kenapa ga habis-habis

Nama : Lee Sungmin

Kelas : XI Ipa 3

Status : Dari kalangan orang yang biasa saja.

Hobi : ngoleksi semua barang yang berwarna pink dan melihara kelinci

Hal yang di benci : Cewek centil yang suka gangguin pacarku yang paling aku cintai dan aku banggakan Cho Kyuhyun. Kalau ada yang berani saya tidak segan-segan menghajar dan mematahkan lehernya.

Moto Hidup : membuat para kelinci hidup bahagia..

"iih, Minnie makanya liat dulu." Masih memegang bajunya. Yeoja imut yang masih sibuk dengan tugasnya pun menengok ke arah baju yang dikenakan Donghae.

"baguskan?" tanya yeoja cantik itu.

"sama saja. Kan aku sudah bilang kalau semua seragam sama. Lagian mana baju yang baru kamu beli kemarin?" tanya yeoja imut itu kembali ke tugas yang di kerjakannya.

"kamu kan tau aku paling ga bisa make baju yang harus aku pake berkali-kali yah, minimal di pake sekali setelah itu aku ga akan mau make lagi. Dan liat sepatuku baru lagi dong." Sambil memamerkan sepatunya. Yeoja imut yang sibuk dengan tugasnya itu melirik ke arah sepatunya dan kembali mengerjakan tugas.

"emang yang kemarin kemana?" tanya yeoja imut itu lagi.

"kotor kemarin aku nginjek kotoran." Ucap yeoja itu sambil duduk.

"kotoran? Kan bisa dicuci." Ucap yeoja yang bernama Sungmin itu.

"ogah ah, bau." Ucap Donghae sambil menutup hidungnya.

"emangnya kotoran apa?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"kotoran cicak." Ucap Donghae santai.

"MWO? KOTORAN CICAK?" teriak Sungmin. Donghae hanya mengganguk. "kotoran cicakkan kecil ga bau lagi tinggal dicucikan beres ga perlu beli baru menghambur-hamburkan uang saja." Ucap Sungmin lagi.

"mau kotoran cicak, kotoran semut (?), atau kotoran kebo tetep aja itu KOTORAN dan aku ga suka sampai apa yang aku pake kotor. Dan masalah menghambur-hamburkan uang itukan hobiku lagian uang appaku tidak akan habis sampai 7 turunan lebih. Ngerti?" ucap Donghae.

"iyalah terserah kamu." Ucap Sungmin masih dengan mengerjakan tugasnya.

"kamu ngerjain apa?" tanya Donghae sambil menengok apa yang di kerjakan Sungmin.

"tentu saja PR apa lagi. PR sejarah kamu sudah belum?" tanya yeoja imut itu melihat ke arah Donghae.

"aku lupa." Menepuk dahinya. "aku nyontek." Akhirnya kedua yeoja itu menyontek bersama-sama.

Tet...tet...tet.. (bel pulang sekolah) #perasaan cepet banget tuh sekolah ya.

"KYUHYUN!" Teriak Sungmin berlari ke arah namjachingunya.

"hah, aku pasti di cuekin lagi kalau kaya gini." Ucap Donghae pelan dan berjalan ke arah pasangan kekasih itu yang sedang berciuman. "ehm... sadar diri dong di muka umum nih." Ucap Donghae ke pasangan kekasih yang terpaksa melepas ciuman mereka.

"yey, Hae sirik aja. Makanya cari pacar dong." Ucap yoeja imut itu dengan mulut yang dimanyunkan yang membuatnya semakin imut.

"sudahlah chagi nantikan bisa kita lanjutkan lagi (?)." Ucap Kyuhyun yang dari tadi diam dan namja itu tersenyum ke arah yeojachingunya yang di balas anggukan oleh kekasihnya.

Nama : Cho Kyuhyun

Kelas : X.6 (kelasnya author padahal ga ada yang nanya)

Status : dari kalangan yang lumayan berada.

Hobi : bermain PSP.

Hal yang di benci: orang yang telah berani memegang-megang atau menggrepe-grepe dua benda yang paling di cintai siapa lagi kalau bukan PSP dan Sungmin yeojachingunya.

Moto Hidup : menaklukan semua game yang ada di dunia ini.

"baiklah *mencium pipi kekasihnya* Hae kita pulang dulu ya hati-hati dijalan." Ucap yeoja penyuka warna pink itu sambil menarik tangan kekasihnya.

"ne." Ucap yeoja penyuka ikan ini.

Normal POV

Donghae POV

Pulang sendiri lagi ini sih sudah biasa. Sungmin selalu pulang bersama Kyuhyun kekasihnya kadang membuatku iri. Kalau aku selalu di antar jemput sama supirku. Aku berjalan menunggu supirku di tempat biasa.

"hah, kenapa lama sekali?" tanyaku sendiri.

"hay Donghae masih nunggu supir kamu? Apa jangan-jangan ga di jemput lagi karena tiba-tiba appa kamu perusahaannya bangkrut huh, kasian. Makanya pake mobil sendiri dong apa jangan-jangan ga punya uang buat beli mobil dong? Hahaha." Ucap yeoja yang tiba-tiba muncul di depanku.

Nama : Kim Heechul

Kelas :XI Ipa 4

Status : kalangan dari orang kaya anak kedua dari dua bersaudara pemilik perusahaan keluarga Kim.

.

Hobi : Shooping, merasa lebih dari Donghae.

Hal yang di benci : merasa kalah dari Donghae (padahal disini emang Heechul kalahmulu dari Donghae).

Moto Hidup : membuat Donghae kalah darinya.

Kenapa di saat sekarang aku harus bertemu dengan yeoja yanng sangat aku benci yap, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Heechul orang yang selalu ingin menang dariku.

"enak saja orang tuaku tidak sanggup mambeli mobil. Aku saja yang tidak mau." Ucapku nyolot.

Ini dia masalahnya jadi anak tunggal semua harus ada pengawasannya. Aku kan sudah besar kenapa tidak di belikan mobil pasti di jawabnya umma sama appa takut kamu kecelakaan sayang. Hah menyebalkan.

"terserah kamu lah aku pergi dulu." Menancap gas mobilnya dan melewati kubangan air yang ada di depanku reflek aku mendur kebelakang.

Nyaris saja aku terkena cipratan airnya. ' untung saja tidak kena. Kalau kenakan pasti kotor dan aku harus membeli baju lagi. Eh, tunggu mau bajuku kotor atau bersih besok harus tetap baru.' Ucapku dalam hati.

"AWAS!" ucap namja yang sedang menaiki sepatu rodanya. Aku menenggok ke sumber suara dan...

BUG...

Kami bertabrakan dan yang lebih malangnya pantatku harus mencium trotoar ini dan sepertinya namja itu juga sama.

"aduh pantatku." Ucapku mengelus pantatku.

"ah, mian aku tidak sengaja. Lagian kamu lagi kenapa tiba-tiba mundur ke belakang aku kan jadi tidak sempat balik arah."ucap namja itu membantu aku berdiri.

Aku melihat rok ku yang ternyata kotor. Yah, walaupun hanya setitik noda yang menempel di rokku tetap saja kotor liat saja aku suruh orang itu mengantinya.

Aku melihat ke arah namja yang membantuku berdiri penampilannya sangat buruk bajunya sangat kotor atau kusam warnanya juga sudah luntur, celananya juga sama kotor dan luntur dan sepatu rodanya sepertinya pernah rusak, bajunya di masukan ke celananya dan memakai kacamata super tebal dan bulat, rambutnya juga klimis kalau di lihat sepertinya dia pintar tapi kalau di lihat dari penampilan seperti orang miskin. Ah, aku tidak peduli yang penting rokku tidak kotor.

"liat gara-gara kamu rok aku kotorkan." Ucapku menunjuk noda yang menempel di rokku yang cuma setitik.

"ini kan hanya kotor sedikit bisa dibersihkan. Sini aku bersihkan." Ucap namja itu memberi air liur ketelunjuknya.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyaku.

Namja itu mengusapkan air liurnya ke rokku yang memang sih aku akui bisa menghilangkan noda yang ada di rokku. Tapi itu sangat jorok sepertinya setelah sampai rumah aku harus ganti rokku.

"nah, bersihkan. Aku pergi dulu." Ucap namja itu mau kabur.

"ets, tunggu dulu." Ucapku menahanya.

"apa lagi?" tanyanya.

"aku bilang ganti." Ucapku.

"chagi, aku tidak bisa mengantinya jangankan menganti rok mu aku pun harus berhemat untuk membeli baju seragamku jadi chagi aku tidak bisa menggantinya." Ucapnya halus.

'apa dia bilang chagi? kenaljuga kagak udah manggil chagi memang siapa dia?' batinku.

"kalau begitu bye chagi." Ucap namja itu mencium pipiku tiba-tiba yang mampu membuatku mematung sesaat.

TBC/END

Wah ff baru aku lagi padahal ff yang Bola Voly dan Bola Basket aja belum tamat dan yang Me and Him apa lagi itu masih ngantung...

Apa ff ini perlu dilanjut?

Silahkan review...


	2. Chapter 2

**Mr. Pelit and Miss. Boros**

Genre : Romance

Pair : Lee Hyukjae aka Eunhyuk (Namja)

Lee Donghae (Yeoja)

Lee Sungmin (Yeoja)

Cho Kyuhyun (Namja)

Kim Heechul (yeoja)

Hankyung (namja)

Warning : cerita apal dan gaje..

Summary : Seorang yeoja yang hanya bisa menghambur-hamburkan uang bertemu namja yang sangat-sangat pelit apa jadinya?

Author balik lagi ngelanjutin ffnya.

Chapter 2

Donghae POV

Aku berjalan ke arah kelasku dan aku harus melewati kelas XI Ipa 1 dulu. Aku berjalan dengan aman dan tentram hingga sebuah suara merusak semua ketentraman dan keamananku (?).

"CHAGI..." teriak seorang namja yang sepertinya aku kenal.

'suara ini lagi aigo... suara ini merusak gendang telingaku bisa-bisa gara-gara suara ini aku bisa TBC (Tuli, Bonge, and Conge). #pada tau ga nih yang author maksud? Initinya mah ya budeng atau bolot keneh (jadi keluar sundanisnya). Aku tengokkan kepalaku seperti di film-film horor mengatisipasi siapa tau itu hantu sungguhan maklumlah kecantikankukan sampai dunia dan akhirat(?). setelah namja itumendekat betapa terkejutnya aku ternyata benar itu siluman monyet. #plak digaplok Eunhyuk.

"aish chagi kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanya namja itu mendekat ke arahku.

"apa kamu bilang chagi?" tanyaku.

"iyalah aku memanggilmu chagi apa kamu keberatan aku panggil chagi jangan-jangan kamu mau aku panggil istriku. Kamu mau aku panggil istriku ya?" tanyanya semakin mendekat ke arahku yang membuatku harus mundur beberapa langkah.

"enak aja istriku. Chagi aja aku ngedengernya udah eneg pengen muntah lah ini udah mau manggil istriku bisa-bisa masuk rumah sakit lagi nih akunya." Jawabku masih menjaga jarak dengannya.

"aish chagi kamu berlebihan sekali sampai mau masuk rumah sakit segala kalau aku panggil istriku." Jawabnya kembali mendekatiku.

"hey, pala lu pitak? Manggil aku chagi segala pake sekarang mau manggil istriku segala lagi ogah banget." Jawabku memundurkan badanku.

"kok tau kalau aku pitak?" tanyanya sambil memegang kepalanya.

"hah? Kamu pitak beneran? Padahal akukan hanya bertanya.

"enggak kok aku hanya bercanda mana ada orang setampanku kepalanya pitak." Ucapnya narsis.

"WHAT? Tampan wek... liat penampilan dong dah pake kacamata gede gitu bulet lagi tuh kacamata baju kucel masa di bilang tampan." Ucapku sinis. "lagian kita kan belumkenal udah manggil-manggil aku chagi segala." Ucapku lagi.

"bailkah kita berkenalan. Namaku Lee Hyukjae tapi kamu bisa memanggilku Eunhyuk." Ucapnya sambil menjulurkan tanganya.

Nama : Lee Hyukjae aka Eunhyuk

Kelas : XI Ipa 1

Status : Dari kalangan orang biasa saja.

Hobi : menghemat uang sehemat mungkin

Hal yang paling di benci : apabila aku harus mengeluarkan uang walaupun itu hanya sedikit.

Moto Hidup : selama ada yang gratis aku akan memilih yang gratis.

"aku tidak butuh namamu." Jawabku semakin menjauh darinya.

"oh iya bajumu baru ya?" tanyanya.

"tentu saja baru mana pernah aku pake baju yang harus aku pake sampai dua kali. Apa kamu tidak lihat ini baju masih ada bandol harganya (taukan bandol harga itu lho yang suka ngegantung di baju yang baru kita beli di situkan ada yang ngegantung yang suka ada harganya nah yang itu namanya bandol harga ini bagi yang ga tau ya). Sepatuku juga sama masih ada bandul harganya terus juga ini rok masih ada bandul harganya terus ya bando yang sedang aku gunakan juga masih ada bandol harganya." Ucapku memperlihatkan satu-satu bandol harga yang ada.

"kenapa menghambur-hamburkan uang? Rok yang kemarin di pakekan juga sudah bersih." Jawabnya membetulkan kaca mata yang dia pake.

"bersih apanya iya sih aku akui itu bersih tapi itu bekas air liur kamu aku sih ogah banget." Jawabku lagi.

"dan kenapa baju, rok, sepatu dan bando yang kamu pake itu masih ada bandol harganya?" tanyanya lagi.

"nih ya kalau misalnya bandol harga ini aku copot nanti orang ga pada tau harganya berapa kalau mereka ingin seragam atau sepatu atau bahkan bando ini dan mereka melihat harganya merekakan bisa menabung dulu sebelum membelinya. Terus juga ya kalau baju ini di buang terus pemulung itu menemukan bajuku yang masih ada bandol harganya kan bisa dijual dengan harga yang lumayan tinggi." Ucapku dengan sombongnya.

"iya dech terserah kamu. Bye chagi muach..." ucapnya mencium pipiku (lagi) yang bisa membuatku kaget dan meninggalkanku yang masih dengan keadaan mematung karena kaget.

"aish dia mencium pipiku lagi. KURANG AJAR SEKALI KAU NAMJA SIALAN." Teriakku sambil mengelap pipiku yang di ciumnya.

Aku berjalan ke kelasku dengan muka di tekuk karena terlalu kesal. Aku masuk ke kelas ku dan yang lebih membuatku kesal aku melihat pemandangan yang membuat aku sedang kesal yaitu pemandangan Kyumin sedang pacaran Kyuhyun yang memegang pundak Sungmin dan Sungmin yang menyenderkan kapalanya di pundak Kyuhyun dan tangan mereka saling berpegangan membuatku semakin kesal.

BRAK... aku bantingkan tasku dia atas meja dan sepertinya menganggu pasangan kekasih yang sedang pacaran itu.

"ah, Minnie aku ke kelas dulu ya. Bye chagi dan bye Donghae." Ucapnya pergi meninggalkan kelas kami.

"kamu kenapa lagi?" tanya sahabatku Sungmin.

"aku_"

"ah, biar aku tebak pasti seragammu ga baru ya?" tanyanya.

"tentu saja bukan liat dong seragamku baru masih ada bandol harganya." Ucapku melihatkan bandol harga yang ada.

"ehm, sepatu, kaus kaki, tas, dan bandonya pasti ga baru?" tanyanya lagi.

"enak aja jelas baru dong ga percaya nih, nih, terus ini dan satu lagi nih," ucapku memperlihatkan bandol harga satu-satu.

"ah, pasti daleman kamu ga baru ya?" tanya temanku dengan nada yang menggoda.

"wah, kalau yang itu jelas baru mau aku liatin juga ayo ke kamar mandi." Ucapku sambil menarik tanganya.

"ih, ogah banget aku aja udah punya mau liat punya kamu ga nafsu kali liat yang aku aja udah puas kok." Jawabnya melepaskan peganganku. "terus apa dong yang membuat sahabatku yang cantik ini tapi mirip ikan ini kesal?" tanyanya lagi.

"ehm, kok ada kaya ikannya ya. Baiklah yang membuatku kesal adalah seorang namja yang sudah dua kali mencium pipiku akh, aku kesel sama dia namja kurang ajar aku kesel, kesel, kesel." Ucapku memukul-mukul badan Sungmin.

"iya iya aku tau kamu kesal tapi_ JANGAN MEMUKUL-MUKUL BADANKU SAKIT TAU KALAU MAU MEMUKUL PUKUL BADANMU SENDIRI." bentak sahabatku.

"mian Minnie. Tapi aku kesal." Ucapku.

"TERSERAH." Bentak sahabatku lagi. Aku dan Sungmin kembali ke tempat duduk kami.

Tet...tet...tet... (bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Cepet banget belnya)

Seperti biasa aku pulang sendiri kalau di tanya kemana Sungmin pasti dia sedang mojok dengan Kyunyun membuatku iri saja.

"hay Donghae sendirian aja nih?" tanya seorang namja. Aku menenggok ke arah suara namja itu dan ini membuatku senang ternyata namja yang memanggilku Hankyung namja yang sangat aku puja dan puji (?).

"ah, kamu ya Hankyung." Jawabku menoleh ke namja tinggi itu yang sekarang sudah di depanku.

"ne, pulang sendiri?" tanya namja itu.

"nggak kok aku di jem_"

"HAY CHAGI." Teriak namja dari belakangku yang langsung berdiri di sebelahku.

'hah, suara ini lagi. Suara yang membuat meningktnya polusi suara di dunia ini.' Ucapku pasrah dalam hati.

"siap dia?" tanya Hankyung.

"perkenalkan namaku Lee Hyukjae tapi kamu bisa memanggilku Eunhyuk." Ucapnya menjulurkan tanganya ke Hankyung.

"namaku Hankyung." Mereka pun bersalaman.

Nama : Tan Hangeng (mian kalau salah) aka Hankyung.

Kelas : XI Ipa 4

Status : Dari kalangan orang yah yang pasti kayalah.

Hobi : ngeband

Hal yang paling di benci : orang yang berani memegang-megang gitarku.

Moto Hidup : nikmatin hidup yang ada aja.

"kalian pacaran? Kok tadi Eunhyuk memanggilmu chagi?" tanya Hankyung padaku.

"kami memang belum pacaran tapi pasti nanti kita pacaran kok jangan khawatir. Ya ga chagi?'' tanyanya Eunhyuk padaku sambil mearik badanku supaya dekat dengan badannya.

"apa-apaan sih kamu kenal juga baru sekarang. Hankyung jangan percaya dengannya dia cuma bercanda." Ucapku khawatir kalau Hankyung akan cemburu.

"ah, ga bercanda juga ga papa kan ngaefek buatku juga." Ucapnya sangat singkat tapi dalam hingga menusuk hatiku."aku pulang dulu ya bye." Ucapnyna pergi meninggalkan aku dan Eunhyuk.

"ini gara-gara kamu kau menyebalkan." Ucapku dan pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk.

Keesokan Harinya...

Aku berjalan mengendap-ngedap seperti maling saat melewati kelas XI Ipa 1 yap kelas siapa lagikalau bukan kelas Eunhyuk namja aneh itu. Aku pun terpaksa lewat sini yah, karena memang hanya jalan inilah yang bisa aku lewati agar aku bisa sampai di kelasku. Saat melewati pintu kelas Eunhyuk yang terbuka aku semakin membungkukan badanku.

"DONGHAE..." teriak seorang yeoja yang sangat aku kenal.

"sssuuutttt,... jangan teriak-teriak." Ucapku pelan sambil menaruh jari telunjukku ke mulutku. Bisa bahaya kalau sampai Eunhyuk keluar karena mendengar teriakan Sungmin tadi.

"loh Donghae kenapa kamu mengendap-ngendap seperti itu kaya maling saja." Ucapnya dan langsung membuatku menjadi berdiri tegak.

"tadi aku lagi nali tali sepatuku ini." Ucapku.

"sepertinya semua baru lagi." Ucap namja berkaca mata bulat itu.

"iyalah liat dong bandol harganya aja masih ada." Ucapku memamerkan bandol harga.

"Donghae kenapa tadi jalan kamu kaya maling gitu terus pas aku manggil kamu kenapa aku suruh diem?" tanya sahabatku ini yang sudah mulai dekat ke arahku dan mambuat Eunhyuk meliat kearahku.

"a...a...aku ga nyu...nyuhruh kamu diem kok terus tadi aku ga jalan kaya maling kok tapi lagi benerin tali sepatuku." Ucapku bohong.

"oh ya kamu siapa?" tanya sahabatku ke Eunhyuk.

"namaku Lee Hyukjae tapi kamu bisa memanggilku Eunhyuk." Ucapnya membenarkan kaca matanya itu dan menjulurkan tanganya.

"namaku Lee Sungmin." Uacap sahabatku singkat dan mereka bersalaman mereka saling memberikan senyum.

"ayo ke kelas." Aku menarik Sungmin menjauh dari Eunhyuk aku takut sahabatku yang polos ini bicara macam-macam bisa bahaya kalau sampai bicara macam-macam.

"BYE CHAGI." Teriak Eunhyuk.

"apa tadi dia bilang chagi?" Sungmin membalikkan badannya dan berjalan ke arah Eunhyuk lagi. "kamu tadi bilang apa ke Donghae? Chagi kalian pacaran?" tanya sahabatku yang polos ini.

"kami belum pacaran tapi pasti nanti kita akan pacaran kok." Jawab Eunhyuk dengan PD-nya.

"enggak kok. Siapa juga yang pacarnya. Aku kan sudah punya pacar ya ga Sungmin?" tanyaku pada Sungmin sambil mengedip-ngedipkan mataku supaya dia mengerti apa maksudku.

"hah, kamu punya pacar siapa? Terus juga kenapa mata kamu di kedip-kedipin gitu kamu kelilipan?" tanya sahabatku yang polos ini. Aku bingung sebenarnya sahabatku ini polos atau babo ya...?

"hahaha Chagi chagi jadi kamu ingin membohongiku tapi gagal ya hahaha." Ucapnya yang diakhiri dengan tawa yang aneh.

"terserah." Jawabku lagi dan sekarang aju menarik tangan Sungmin masuk ke kelas sesudah di kelas.

"Sungmin tadi aku kedap-kedip gitu supaya kamu berbohong kenapa palah jawabnya gitu membuatku malu saja." Ucapku langsung duduk di bangku kami berdua.

"oh, tadi kamu mengajakku berbohong kenapa ga bilang dulu? Coba bilang dulu pasti aku membantu mu berbohong." Ucapnya dengan tampang polos.

"hah sudah jangan di bahas." Ucapku pasrah karena sahabatku ini terlalu polos.

"oh ya aku tidak menyangka seleramu seperti itu." Ucapnya menahan tawa..

"dia bukan se_"

"hai Donghae kenapa nih pagi-pagi sudah ngelipet tuh muka lagi kesel ya? Oh ya aku mau ngenalin sesorang nih ke kamu." Ucap Heechul yang tiba-tiba datang dan kembali ke arah pintu dan kembali menarik seorang namja yang di belakangnya.

"perkenalkan dia Hankyung pasti kalian sudah tau dong dia namjachinguku." Ucapnya menggandeng lengan Hankyung. "kalau begitu kami pergi dulu ya bye." Ucapnya pergi meninggalkan aku dan Sungmin dan dia menggandeng lengan Hankyung erat.

'kalau Hankyung den Heechul terus aku dengan siapa? Heechul kamu berhasil membuatku kalah untuk yang sekarang. Aku nanti sama siapa masa aku harus dengan Eunhyuk ga mau?' ucapku dalam hati.

TBC

**Shyelf** : X.1 ah akunya ga kenal sama anak sepuluh satu jadi ga aku tulis sepuluh satu bagusan juga sepuluh enam kelasnya aku hehehe

**Max Hyera** : lagi pengen bikin Hae jadi cewek trus ini juga sesuai sifat Hyukie yang pelit.

**JiYoo861015** : sudah saya lanjutkan,

**HyeSungieWook** : dah aku lanjutin. Hyukie memang medit bahkan sangat medit.

**Parkhyukkie** :iya ff baru. Kalau Haehyuk kan udah di Bola Voly dan Bola Basket nah sekarang gantian Eunhae. Tenang Bola Voly dan Bola Basket bakal aku lanjutin kok.

**Kon** : udah aku lanjutin

**Bellafishy **: udah ada lanjutannya.

Mian kalau ada yang salah netik soalnya aku ngetiknya cepet banget saking ngantuknya. Jadi mian kalau ada yang salah.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mr. Pelit and Miss. Boros**

Genre : Romance

Pair : Lee Hyukjae aka Eunhyuk (Namja)

Lee Donghae (Yeoja)

Lee Sungmin (Yeoja)

Cho Kyuhyun (Namja)

Warning : cerita abal dan gaje dan lagi di sini umur mereka sama kecuali Kyuhyun..

Summary : Seorang yeoja yang hanya bisa menghambur-hamburkan uang bertemu namja yang sangat-sangat pelit apa jadinya?

Chapter 3

Teeettt...teett...teettt.. (bel pulang sekolah)

Donghae POV

"Hae, ayo cepat dong beresinnya. Kasian tau Kyu gimana kalau dia kelamaan nungguin kita?" ucap Sungmin sambil memegang tasnya.

"ih, berisik aja bisa diem ga." Ucapku sedikit nyolot.

"kamu kenapa sih seharian ini badmood gitu?" tanyanya masih memegang tasnya.

"kamu pasti taulah jawabannya." Jawabku sambil membereskan barang-barangku yang ada di mejaku.

"ah, aku tau pasti karena couple baru itu ya." Tebaknya.

"couple baru?" tanyaku bingung dan menghentikan sejenak kegiatanku membereskan buku.

"iya, couple baru. Couple HANCHUL." Ucapnya meneriakkan nama Hanchul.

"hanchul?" tanyaku bingung.

"aigo, Donghae kenapa kamu babo banget sih? Iya, Hancul. Hankyung Heechul." Terbaknya lagi.

"hah, entahlah aku tidak tau." Ucapku kembali membereskan barang-barangku.

'kau benar Sungmin bahkan sangat BENAR. Aku memang sedang badmood hari ini karena orang yang aku sukai (baca Hankyung) ternyata sudah menjadi namjachingunya musuh terbesarku (Heechul). Aku benar-benar kesal hari ini.' Batinku.

"ayo pulang." Ucapku setelah semua barangku beres.

"ayo." Ucapnya girang.

aku dan Sungmin berjalan dengan tenang hingga suara yang bisa membuat gendang telinga pecah, polusi suara meninggkat itu kembali terdengar. #Hae lebe banget.

"CHAGI!" teriak namja yang aku yakini keturunkan tarzan karena suaranya sangat keras.

"hah, dia lagi." Ucapku pasrah. Aku dan Sungmin pun menenggok kesumber suara.

"hay chagi kamu mau pulang ya aku antar ya." Ucapnya setelah sampaidi tempat aku dan Sungmin berdiri.

"tidak perlu aku bisa pulang sendiri." ucapku dingin.

"ayolah." Ucapnya sambil menarik lenganku pelan.

"aku bilang aku tidak mau." Ucapku menarik paksa lenganku.

"asal kamu tau ya. Aku tidak suka dekat denganmu apa kamu tidak lihat keadaanmu he? Apa perlu aku belikan kaca yang sangat besar supaya kamu bisa ngaca. Dan kau tau aku sangat malu saat dekat denganmu. Dekat dengan orang yang bau, kotor, kumel, dan culun sepertimu. Apa keluargamu tidak mampu membeli seragam? Miskin sekali keluargamu." Bentakku tepat di wajahnya.

"JANGAN DEKATI AKU ATAU KAU AKAN MERASAKAN BALASANNYA." Ucapku menekan nada bicaraku. "ayo Sungmin kita pergi." Ucapku menarik tangan Sungmin dan meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendirian.

Donghae POV END

Eunhyuk POV

Aku terdiam menerima perkataan Donghae.

'ne, memang aku akui aku bau, aku kotor, aku kumel, dan aku culun. Tapi aku bukan orang miskin dan jangan pernah menghina keluagaku Donghae. Aku melakukan ini semua karena aku memiliki alasan. Kau tau Donghae kau menyakitiku. Baiklah kalau itu yang kamu mau aku akan MENJAUHIMU.' Batinku.

Eunhyuk POV END

Donghae POV

"kau keterlaluan Donghae." Ucap Sungmin setelah cukup jauh dari Eunhyuk.

"apanya yang keterlaluan?" tanyaku sambil melepas tangan Sungmin.

" kata-katamu terlalu pedas. Dan lagi kau menyebut-nyebut keluarganya. Itu keterlaluan." Ucap Sungmin lagi.

"ah, aku tidak peduli." Ucapku lagi. "tuh Kyuhyun udah nunggu." Ucapku menunjuk Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di motornya.

"baiklah aku pulang dulu ya. Dan sepertinya kamu harus minta maaf sama Eunhyuk." Ucap Sungmin sebelum pergi.

"minta maaf? Tidak akan pernah." Ucapku lagi.

Seperti biasa aku harus menunggu jemputan dulu.

"hah, lama sekali." Gumamku.

'apa tadi aku keterlaluan berkata itu pada Eunhyuk? Ah, itu sih bukan keterlaluan tapi itukan memang kenyataan. Minta maaf tidak mungkin.' Pikirku.

"silahkan nona." Ucap supirku yang tiba-tiba datang membukakan pintu untukku dan mendorong tubuhku.

DUG.. (anggap bunyi orang nonjok.)

"aw, sakit." Ucap supirku memegang hidungnya.

"ah, aku tidak tau. Lagian kamu sih main dorong-dorong badanku kan aku kaget jadi aja aku nonjok kamu dan itukan hanya gerak refleks." Ucapku cuek dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil.

_**Skip time...**_

Aku berjalan menuju kelasku dengan sangat riang dan senang tidak lupa dengan gembira. Bagaimana tidak aku tidak di gangguin sama namja aneh, bau, kucel, kotor dan culun itu (baca Eunhyuk). Tapi kenapa aku merasa ada yang kurang ya? Dan kenapa aku merasa merindukan candanya? Ah, itu hanya perasaanku.

"hay Sungmin." Ucapku dan langsung duduk di kursiku.

"hay juga." Ucapnya sambil menulis sesuatu.

"kamu lagi apa?" tanyaku.

"sedang mengerjakan tugas." Ucanya masih dengan menulisnya.

"oh." Jawabku singkat.

"kamu udah?" tanyanya padaku dan menghentikan aktivitas menulisnya untuk melihatku.

"tentu saja sudah." Jawabku sambil menaruh tasku di atas meja.

"aku liat." Ucapnya dengan mata tatapan memelas (?).

"hah, baiklah." Ucapku sambil mengambil buku di tasku. "nih." Ucapku lagi sambil memberikannya buku.

"gomawo." Ucap Sungmin dan langsung membuka bukuku dan menulis lagi.

Aku memandang ke luar jendela kelasku. 'apa aku keterlaluan sama Eunhyuk ya?' tanyaku dalam hati.

"Minnie." Panggilku.

"..." dia masih fokus dengan tugasnya

"aish SUNGMIN." Teriakku di telinganya.

"apa sih? Aku dengar dari tadi juga ga usah teriak-teriak juga kali bisa budek nih." Bentak Sungmin sambil mengelu-ngelus telinganya.

"habisnya aku panggil ga nenggok-nenggok juga." Ucapku sewot.

"lagian apa kamu ga liat aku sedang mengerjakan nih tugas kalau mau ngomong, ngomong aja." Bentak Sungmin lagi dan kembali fokus menerjakan tugas.

"Sungmin." panggilku pelan.

"hm." Ucapnya.

"apa aku keterlaluan?" tanyaku.

"maksudmu?" tanyanya bingung sambil menatapku.

"iya Sungmin. Apa aku keterlaluan?" tanyaku lagi.

"jawabanku iya. Bahkan bukan hanya keterlaluan tapi sangat KETERLALUAN." Ucapnya menekan kata terakhirnya dan dia kembali fokus dengan tugasnya.

_**Skip time...**_

'hah, sudah dua minggu ini (tepat setelah peristiwa Donghae membentak Eunhyuk) aku tidak melihat Eunhyuk kemana dia?' batinku sambil berdiri di depan kelas Eunhyuk dan tidak lupa menengok ke kelasnya.

"WOY." Teriak Sungmin langsung merangkulku aku pun langsung menatapnya.

"ah, kau ini kenapa sih?" tanyaku.

"hehehe ga papa sih. Oh ya tumben berangkat pagi?" tanyanya menjauhkan tanganya dari pundaku.

"lagi pengen emang ga boleh." Sesekali aku melihat ke dalam kelas Eunhyuk.

" kenapa melihat ke kelas ini terus? Ah, aku tau pasti nyari Eunhyuk ya?" tanyanya.

"ah, kata siapa nggak kok." Ucapku sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin dan sepertinya mukaku memerah.

_**Di kelas...**_

"percuma kamu mencarinya." Ucap Sungmin sambil berjalan ke arahku.

"maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung.

"iya kamu nyari Eunhyukkan?" tanyanya sambil duduk di kursi sebelahku.

"nggak kata siapa?" aku memandang ke arah lain pura-pura tidak peduli.

"dia sudah tidak sekolah selama dua minggu ini." Ucap Sungmin sambil menaruh tasnya di atas meja.

"dari mana kamu tau?" ucapku membalikan badannya supaya melihatku.

"lho katanya ga peduli?" tanyanya yang sudah sukses membuat mukaku memerah.

"aku memang tidak peduli kok." Ucapku sambil melihat ke arah lain.

"ah, jujur saja kamu pedulikan?" tanyanya menggodaku.

"aku bilang tidak." Ucapku pura-pura marah masih melihat ke arah lain.

"tenang tidak usah marah aku tau dari temannya aku tadi kekelasnya." Ucap Sungmin lagi. "oh ya Donghae aku mau ke kantin dulu mau beli sarapan. Kamu mau ikut?" tawarnya sambil berdiri membenarkan roknya.

"ah, tidak aku sudah makan kok." Ucapku melihat ke arahnya.

"ya sudah kalau gitu aku ke kantin dulu ya. Awas jangan ngelamun nanti ke sambet lho." Ucapnya langsung lari sebelum mendapatkan jitakan gratis dariku.

"hah, kanapa tidak masuk selama dua minggu?" tanyaku pelan sambil melihat ke luar jendela.

'lho kenapa aku peduli? Memang dia siapaku tapi kenapa aku merindukannya ya. Well, ini kan hanya rindu sesama teman. Tapi kenapa rasa rinduku ini berbeda? Kenapa berbeda saat aku rindu dengan Sungmin dan rindu sama Eunhyuk? Ah, aku tidak peduli.' Batinku.

"tunggu dua Minggu bukankah itu saat aku membentaknya. Apa dia sakit hati terhadap ucapanku? Aku tau aku cantik, aku kaya, aku pintar, dan aku baik tapi tidak usah segitunya dong kalau suka sama aku. Baru di bentak gitu aja sampai ga sekolah selama 2 dua Minggu." Ucapku narsis.

_**Skip time...**_

Teett...teett...teettt...(bel pulang sekolah)

"Donghae mau ikut denganku?" tawar Sungmin.

"kemana?" tanyaku sambil mengambil tasku dan berdiri.

"pergi ke clup malam kita dugem." Ucap Sungmin berjalan beriringan denganku.

"sama siapa?" tanyaku.

"siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun." Ucap Sungmin.

"nanti pasti aku di cuekin." Ucapku lagi masih berjalan beriringan dengan Sungmin.

"ya udah kalau ga mau. Selamat mati kebosanan. Besokkan libur apa ga mau pergi?" ucap Sungmin.

"hah, benar juga ya sudah dech TERPAKSA aku ikut." Ucapku.

"yey, gitu donng." Ucap Sungmin girang.

"KYUHYUN." Teriak Sungmin langsung berlari saat sudah ada di tempat parkir.

"hay chagi." Ucap Kyuhyun mencium pipi Sungmin.

"ehm, sadar diri dong sekarang dimana?" sindirku.

"yey, sewot." Ucap Sungmin menatapku tajam. "kyu, apa kamu menugguku lama?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada yang manja dan tatapannya berubah 180 derajat menjadi tatapan yang mengemaskan.

"nggak kok. Mau berapa lama pun aku akan setia menunggumu chagi.." goda Kyuhyun sambil mencolek dagu Sungmin.

"ah, kau ini." Ucap Sungmin tersipu malu.

"EHM." Dehemku lebih keras saat wajah mereka berdua tinggal beberapa centi lagi.

"aish kau ini ganggu saja." Ucap Sungmin kesal.

"biarin wekkk." Ucapku memeletkan lidahku.

"oh ya Kyu, Donghae nanti akan ikut ke clup malam bersama kita." Ucap Sungmin.

"ya sudah kalau gitu nanti aku jemput pake mobilku." Ucap Kyuhyun yang di ikuti anggukan deari Sungmin.

"lho kenapa ga pake mobilmu kan aku bisa pake mobil sendiri." protesku.

"yey, Donghae semakin hari semakin babo saja. Apa kamu lupa kamukanga boleh pake mobil masa ke clup malam bawa supir. Ga elit." Ucap Sungmin.

"benar juga. Baiklah aku ikut dengan kalian." Ucapku.

_**Di clup malam aka diskotik... **_

Semerbak bau alkohol, lampu-lampu yang berkilauan dan tidak lupa dengan alunan musik disco yang sangat keras. Untung ini clup milik teman dekat Kyuhyun jadikan tidak perlu KTP (emang di Korea ada KTP anggap aja ada) sebagai tanda bukti kita cukup umur. Jadi kami tinggal masuk tidak perlu KTP.

"Kyu ayo kita kesana." Tunjuk Sungmin ke tempat para orang yang sedang berjoget itu.

"baiklah ayo." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Mereka telah hilang di telan para pejoget itu a.k.a para pedugem itu.

"hah, aku di tinggalin lagi. Lebih baik aku ke tempat bar kecil itu." Ucapku sambil melangkah ke tempat bar kecil itu.

Aku melihat lihat ke sekeliling tempat ini lagi dan pandanganku berhenti pada seorang namja yang sedang ngeDJ. Tampilannya sangat keren dengan rambut yang berantakan kemeja yang dua kancingnya di biarkan terbuka dan kaus warna putih yang di dalam kemeja itu terlihat tanpa memakai kaca mata. Sangat tampan.

"Donghae ayo pulang." Renggek Sungmin.

"nanti dulu kenapa." Ucapku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari seorang yang sedang ngeDJ.

"ah. Ayo pulang aku lelah Donghae." Renggek Sungmin lagi.

"Kyu, ayo kita pulang biarkan Donghae di sini SENDIRIAN." Ucap Sungmin ke Donghae.

"baiklah-baiklah ayo pulang." Ucapku sambil berdiri dari kursiku.

'kenapa kamu begitu berbeda saat sekarang dan saat di sekolah kau jauh lebih tampan saat seperti ini.' Ucapku dalam hati.

TBC

Balasan Review...

AngelFishy : ehm ini Eunhae lho bukan Haehyuk. Ok sudah saya lanjutkan.

shyelf : itulah ciri khas Donghae hehehe

parkhyukkie : kalau Haehyuk nanti lagi ya hehehe

JiYoo861015 : disini Hankyung ga suka sama Donghae hanya Donghae yang suka sama Hankyung. Apa skg masih bingung?

JjSonghee : wah, aku ga cantik dong kan aku ga update kilat.. aku ga cantik tapi imut #PLAK di gaplok gara-gara narsisnya kambuh.

rainy hearT : yap itulah efek dari dia ngirit.

PidaHae : udah aku lanjutin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mr. Pelit and Miss. Boros**

Genre : Romance

Pair : Lee Hyukjae aka Eunhyuk (Namja)

Lee Donghae (Yeoja)

Lee Sungmin (Yeoja)

Cho Kyuhyun (Namja)

Warning : cerita abal dan gaje dan lagi di sini umur mereka sama kecuali Kyuhyun..

Summary : Seorang yeoja yang hanya bisa menghambur-hamburkan uang bertemu namja yang sangat-sangat pelit apa jadinya?

Chapter 4

Donghae POV

Hari memang masih pagi tapi tidak biasanya aku berangkat pagi biasanya aku kan memang berangkat tiap mendekati bel masuk. Entahlah aku berangkat pagi untuk apa aku juga tidak tau. Aku terus berjalan menuju kelasku yang pasti harus melewati kelas Eunhyuk. Aku jinjitkan kakiku setelah itu aku tenggokan kepalaku di jendela kelas Eunhyuk. Dan hasilnya tidak ada sosok yang aku cari.

Aku turunkan kakiku (inget tadi lagi jinjit lho) dan aku tundukkan kepalaku.

'tunggu untuk apa aku mencarinya?' tanyaku dalam hati.

"DDOOORRR..." teriak Sungmin yang benar-benar mengkagetkanku.

"aish, apa sih? Ngagetin aku saja." Bentakku yang sukses membuatnya cemberut.

"habisnya, kamu ngapain tadi jinjit-jinjit segala sambil ngeliatin kelas Eunhyuk lagi?" tanyanya balik sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"ah, siapa bilang aku nyariin Eunhyuk." Jawabku yang sepertinya ga nyambung dengan pertanyaan Sungmin terbukti dari raut wajahnya yang berbah menjadi seringai yang tidak pantas di wajah imutnya. "kenapa kau menatapku begitu hmm..?" tanyaku dengan nada yang menekan.

"kok jawaban yang kau berikan ga nyambung?" tanyanya. "tadikan aku bilang 'ngapain kamu jinjit-jinjit segala sambil ngelihatin kelas Eunhyuk lagi?' eh, kamu jawabnya kok 'siapa bilang nyariin Eunhyuk?' kan ga nyambung." Tanyanya dengan nada yang mengodaku.

"jangan-jangan kamu beneran nyariin Eunhyuk ya?" tanyanya semakin menggodaku. Pertanyaan Sungmin sukses membuatku merah padam.

"ah, tidak usah di bahas." Ucapku sambil berjalan dengan langkah cepat menuju ke kelasku.

"HEY, HAE MUKAMU MERAH LHO." Teriak Sungmin.

Aku tidak memperdulikan perkataan Sungmin dan terus berjalan menuju kelasku dengan langkah yang cepat. Aku hempaskan tubuhku di kursi tempatku duduk. Aku tutup mukaku dengan kedua telapak rasa benar kata Sungmin wajahku merah karena memang sekarang wajahku terasa panas.

Tet...tet...tet... (anggap bunyi bel pulang sekolah) (cepet bgt ya)

"Hae, mian aku tidak bisa pulang denganmu." Ucap Sungmin sambil membereskan buku yang ada di meja kami dan memasukkannya.

"biasanya juga ga bareng." Ucapku sama seperti Sungmin sedang membereskan bukuku.

"hehehe iya ya." Cengirnya. "ok aku pergi dulu ya Hae bye.." Sungmin melambaikan tangan dan setelah itu pergi.

Setelah selesai membereskan semua. Aku berjalan sendiri aku edarkan mataku melihat pemandangan di sekolahku ini. Hingga pandanganku berhenti saat aku melihat seikat namja eh, salah maksudku sesosok namja yang sedang keluar dari kelasnya. Dia menjinjing buku yang di dekapnya dengan kacamata yang besar yang selalu setia menyangkut di hidungnya, rambut yang rapi atau klimis, tidak lupa juga dengan pakaian yang ehm, kucel tapi rapi. Aku pertajam pandangan mataku dan benar namja itu namja pelit yang selama ini mengganguku.

"EUNHYUK." Teriakku dan selanjutnya aku berlari ringan kearah Eunhyuk. Sempat terbesit di pikiranku 'kenapa aku memanggilnya dan berlari kecil ke arahnya seperti ini?'

"kemana aja?" tanyaku setelah sampai di sebelah Eunhyuk.

"apa pedulimu?" jawabnya dingin sedingin salju di kedua kutub yang di satukan.

"eh? Kenapa sedingin itu sih?" tanyaku bingung.

"bukan urusanmu." Masih dingin seperti tadi setelah mengucapkan itu dia pergi begitu saja membuatku bingung.

"kenapa jawabannya sedingin itu? Apa dia masih marah?" gumamku pelan setelah Eunhyuk sudah berada jauh.

Aku berjalan dengan langkah yang pelan. Seperti biasa aku harus menunggu supirku dulu menyebalkan. Sebenarnya hingga sekarang aku masih berpikir 'kenapa Eunhyuk sedingin itu padaku? Apa dia masih marah?' itulah kata-kata yang selalu berkeliaran di otakku.

"jangan-jangan masih marah gara-gara aku membentaknya waktu itu. Aku tau aku cantik, aku kaya, aku ga pelit, aku baik hati, tidak sombong, suka menabung, dan lagi aku pintar. Jadi jangan marah begitu dong gara-gara aku bentak." Narsisku sendiri saat aku sedang menunggu supirku.

"tapi tunggu kenapa dandanannya berubah menjadi culun lagi kenapa tidak berubah menggunakan dandanan yang keren sama kaya waktu dia ngedj pasi diakan banyak yang suka kalau begitu." Ucapku ke diriku sendiri. #lama-lama Donghae kaya orang gila aja nih ngomong sediri #PLAK di hajar karena tiba-tiba nonggol.

"eehh, ga boleh kalau dia banyak yang suka aku gimana?" tanyaku sendiri.

Hening...

"tunggu tadi aku bilang apa? Tadi aku bilang 'aku gimana?'" tanyaku sendiri benar-benar kaya orang gila.

Lamunanku buyar saat supirku sudah sampai.

"maaf nyonya apa anda menunggu lama?" tanya supirku setelah turun dari mobil dan membungkuk ke arahku.

"sangat lama." Jawabku. "nih, bawa barangku." Ucapku menyerahkan semua barang bawaanku ke supirku ini.

-skip time- Di sekolah lagi ya..

Sekarang aku sedang duduk di bangkuku dan pandanganku sedang menatap kke luar jendela. Tadi aku sempat lewat kelas Eunhyuk tapi dia tidak ada di kelasnya. Terakhir aku melihatnya seminggu yang lalu sekarang aku sudah tidak melihatnya lagi. sebenarnya dia kenapa sih tidak pernah masuk sekolah? Apa dia benar-benar marah padaku gara-gara aku bentak?

Baiklah nanti malam aku akan ke tempat kerjanya aka ke diskotik lagiankan besokkan libur. Memastikan apa dia ada di sana dan aku juga ingin memberi nasihat ke dia bahwa jangan terlalu berharap padaku. #Donghae ke GR an bgt. #di hajarlagi gara-gara nonggol lagi.

"Hae, mau ikut denganku ga?" tanya Sungmin sambil duduk di kursinya yang ada di sebelahku karena kitakan memang teman sebangku.

"kemana?" tanyaku balik tanpa mengalihakan pandangan mataku.

"jalan-jalan bareng sama Kyuhyun pastinya." Ucapnya lagi. aku menatapnya seolah ingin berkata 'iya'.

"hehehe tentu saja aku." Aku menggantungkan kalimatku.

"tidak akan ikut." Jawabku jutek dengan raut wajah yang berbeda 180 derajat.

"aku kira akan bilang iya taunya tidak." Protesnya. "ya sudah kalau tidak mau ga usah jutek gitu juga kali." Protesnya lagi.

_**Malam harinya...**_

Disinilah aku sekarang di tempat kerja Eunhyuk aka diskotik. Aku melihatnya sedang menDj dan dandannya berbeda 180 derajat yang sekarang benar –benar tampan. Seperti biasa dia tidak menggunakan kaca mata, poni rambutnya dia biarkan menutupi dahinya (inget MV Sorry Sorry ya), dan dia menggukan baju kotak-kotak berwarna biru yang kacingnya di buka semua dari atas sampai bawah sehingga membuat kaos putih di dalamnya terlihat. Dandannya benar-benar berbeda kalau yang sekarang tidak terlihat kucel seperti biasanya sekarang terlihat lebih keren.

Tanpa terasa aku menarik kedua sudut bibirku. Ne, aku tersenyum melihatnya yang sedang nge-DJ aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku tersenyum. Walaupun aku senyam-senyum sendiri toh, tidak akan ada yang protes kan Sungmin tidak sedang bersamaku dalam artian aku sendiri disini.

Lama aku menggu Eunhyuk selesai kerja hingga akhirnya aku tertidur.

Donghae POV END

Eunhyuk POV

Akhirnya aku selesai bekerja juga. Aku melirik jam tangan yang aku gunakan.

"pukul 4 pagi ah, melelahkan." Ucapku lemas. Aku merengkan tubuhku melepaskan semua rasa lelahku.

Aku membereskan penampilanku merapihkan rambut yang tadi sempat berantakan. Memasang earphone di telingaku sekarang aku memang tidak menggunakan sepatu rodaku aku sedang ingin memakai sepatu baruku. #pamer.

Aku berjalan menuju pintu keluar hingga ada suara yang menghentikan langkahku.

"HEY, HYUKIE HYUNG!" Teriak namja itu. Aku melepas earphone dari telingaku.

"ada apa?" tanyaku dan berjalan mendekati namja yang di ketahui bernama Onew teman seperkerjaku hanya dia di bagian bartender.

"ah, kau ini hyung dari tadi di panggil ga ngedenger-denger." Ucapnya kesal.

"hehehe, mian." Cengirku. "ada apa memanggilku?" tanyaku.

"kau kenal yeoja itu?" tanya Onew sambil menunjuk sesesosok yeoja yang sedang tertidur entahlah dia mabuk atau tidur.

Aku sipitkan mataku berusaha mempertajam pandangan mataku.

'bukankah itu Donghae?' batinku. Yah, walaupun mukanya sedikit tertutup rambutnya yang panjang itu tapi aku tau siapa sih yeoja yang wajahnya secantik dia tidak ada kecuali dia.

"tidak aku tidak kenal." Ucapku dingin dan langsung earphoneku kembali.

"apa di tinggal di sini saja?" tanya Onew padaku.

"ya sudah biarkan saja." Jawabku lalu pergidari tempat kerjaku.

Aku terus berjalan sesekali terbesit rasa bersalahku. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi bukankah dia tidak suka kalau aku dekati jadi aku turut aja perkataanya.

Eunhyuk POV END

Donghae POV

Aku terbangun dari tidurku yang sangat tidak nyaman bayangkan saja aku tertidur dalam posisi duduk dan hanya menggunakan tanganku sebagai bantal. Aku mengerakakan kepalaku yang sangat pegal.

Aku edarkan pandanganku ke penjuru ruangan ini.

"lho kok udah sepi pada kemana?" tanyaku bingung.

Aku melihat sesosok namja yang ingin menutup pintu masuk.

"TUNGGU. JANGAN DI TUTUP!" teriakku sambil berlari ke namja itu.

"main tutup aja ga liat apa ada orang di dalam?" omelku sambil mengeplak dahi namja yang tadi hampir menutup pintu ini.

"aduh." Ucap namja itu sambil mengelus dahinya yang tadi aku pukul. "aku tau kok kalau ada orang di dalam." Ucapnya masih mengelus pelan dahinya.

"terus kenapa di tutup?" omelku lagi.

"mian. Habis tadi kata Eunhyuk hyung dia tidak mengenalmu dan aku juga tidak mengenalmu jadi untuk apa aku membangunkanmu. Dan lagi bukankah tadi noona ini mabuk ya? Biasanya orang mabukkan susah di banguninnya jadi buat apa aku membangunkanmu noona?" jelasnya pangang lebar tapi sekarang dia sudah tidak mengelus dahinya.

"apa kau bilang Eunhyuk tidak menggenalku dan tadi apa kau bilang kau bilang aku mabuk?" tanyaku dengan nada suara yang meninggi dan kembali memukul dahi namja yang ini.

"aduh sakit noona kenapa memukulku lagi?" protesnya dan kembali mengelus dahinya.

"sekarang dimana Eunhyuk berada?" tanyaku.

"tentu saja pulang." Ucapnya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya masih dengan mengelus dahinya pelan.

"rumahnya dimana?"

"mana aku tau cari aja sendiri. lagian dia baru saja pulang kok jadi kemungkinan besar dia belum jauh." Ucapnya memberhentikan mengelus dahinya.

"baiklah makasih bocah." Aku berjalan ke pintu keluar aku melihatnya namja itu sepertinya sedang mengomel sendiri. aku balikkan badanku menghampiri namja yang tadi aku bilang bocah itu. "asal kau tau tadi aku bukan mabuk tapi aku tertidur camkan itu." Ucapku dengan nada seorang yang ingin membunuh.

"i...iii...iya noona. Mianhae." Ucapnya dengan wajah yang pucat.

'seseram itukah wajahku tadi?' paertanyaan itu terbesit di pikiranku. Aku tersenyum ke arah namja itu.

"sepertinya aku harus pergi bye." Ucapku sambil melambaikan tanganke arahnya.

Aku berlari mencari Eunhyuk kata namja yang tadi Eunhyuk belum jauh jadi aku berlari saja.

"aduh kakiku sakit." Ucapku di tengah lariku.

Ne,memang aku berlari dengan menggunakan sepatu hak yang sangat tinggi pemberian appaku dari Italia gitu jadi sangat mahal. Aku terus berlari hingga aku melihat seorang namja yang sedang berjalan tapi yang ini tanpa sepatu roda. Aku memang hanya melihat punggung namja yang sedang berjalan itu tapi aku yakin dia Eunhyuk.

"apa itu Eunhyuk?" tanyaku pelan. "tapi kok ga pakai sepatu roda tapi baju yang di gunakan sama dengan baju Eunhyuk yang sedang nge-DJ. Tanpa pikir panjang aku memanggil namja itu.

"HEY KAU LEE HYUKJAE!" teriakku dan mulai berlari ke arah namja itu. "sial dia tidak mendegarku." Umpatku di tengah lariku.

"EUNHYUK." Panggilku lagi. "HEY, KAU EUNHYUK TUNGGU AKU!" aku berteriak dan berlari sekencang mungkin tidah peduli dengan sepatu hak yang aku gunakan.

Aku terus berlari hingga aku mendekati punggung namja yang dari tadi aku panggil Eunhyuk itu. Hingga akhirnya hak yang aku gunakan sepertinya patah dan...

GUBRAK... aku terjatuh dan kakiku sepertinya tergilir dan ini sangat sakit.

Donghae POV END

Eunhyuk POV

Dari tadi sepertinya ada yang memanggilku ah, tapi saiap juga yang memanggilku dia pagi buta kaya gini jangan-jangan hantu lagi. ah, aku tidak peduli. Aku teus berjalan hingga aku mendengar teriakan seorang yeoja.

"HEY, KAU EUNHYUK TUNGGU AKU!" teriak suara itu lagi dan sepertinya suara seorang yeoja.

Aku berhentikan langkahku dan aku balikkan badanku melihat siapa yang memanggilku. aku lihat sekelilingku tapi tidak ada. Akumemegang tengkuk leherku yang sudah merinding.

"aku di bawah BABO." Suara yeoja itu terdengar lagi. aku tenggokkan kepalaku ke bawah dan betapa terkejutnya aku ternyata dari tadi yang memanggilku Donghae aku kira hanya perasaanku saja.

Aku kembali memasang wajah dinginku. Dan berbalik badan hendak meninggalkannya.

"hey, enak sekali kau meninggalkanku. Dimana hatimua?" ucapnya denga nadasetengah teriak.

Aku balikan badanku menjongkokkan badanku supaya setara dengannya. Aku memandangi wajahnya yang seperti menahan sakit dengan tangan yang sedang mengelus-elus kakinya.

'dia kenapa?' tanyaku dalam hati. Sebenarnya aku khawatir dengannya tapi mau bagaimana lagi aku masih kesal dengan kata-katanya. Aku kembali berdiri.

"aku ingin pulang. Cepat kau pulang." Perintahku.

"apa kau tidak liat kakiku tergilir aku tidak bisa jalan." Jawabnya masih dengan mengelus-elus kakinya menahan sakitnya.

"terus apa peduliku?" tanyaku dengan nada yang dingin lagi.

"ah, kau ini menyebalkan." Omelnya. "awwuu, sakit." Rintihnya.

Lama kelamaan aku tidak tega juga melihatnya menaha sakit. Aku balikan badanku dan jongkok.

"naiklah." Ucapku.

"hah?" dia bingung.

"iya naik bukannya tadi kamu bilang tidak bisa jalan." Ucapku lagi. dan akhirnya dia mengikutiku dan naik naik di punggungku. (maksudnya di gendong di belakang ya).

Dia menenggelamkan kepalanya di cekukkan leherku hingga leherku merasakan hangat nafasnya. Di masih membawa sepatu yang haknya patah aku melihat bandrol yangmasih menempel di sepatunya.

'masih belum berubah.' Batinku.

Aku kembali melanjutkan perjalanku yang sempat tertunda itu sambil menggendong Donghae tentunya.

"eh, Hyukie..." ucapnya pelan sangat pelan.

'apa dia bilang Hyukie apa aku tidak salah dengar?' batinku senang dan tidak percaya.

"ada apa?" tanyaku dingin aku tidak mau memperlihatkan wajah senangku di hadapannya.

"ehm mianhae." Ucapnya lirih.

'apa aku tidak salah dengar dia bilang 'mianhae' aku tidak percaya.' Ucapku dalam hati

"aku tidak mendengar." Ucapku dingin.

"aku bilang 'mianhae'."ucapnya dengan nada normal saat orang sedang bicara.

'benar dia mengucapkan 'mianhae' kesempatan menggodanya.' Batinku lagi.

"hah. Masih ga kedengeran." Teriakku.

"AKU BILANG 'MIANHAE' APA KAU TULI HAH?" teriaknya tepat di telingaku.

Aku tersenyum akhirnya 'dia minta maaf juga'. Itulah kata yang terlintas dipikiranku.

"baiklah aku memaafkanmu." Ucapku pelan.

Eunhyuk POV END

Donghae POV

'dasar menyebalkan susah payah aku mengucapkan kata 'mianhae' tadi dia berlagak tuli atau jangan-jangan dia tuli sungguhan?' batinku.

Ne, memang aku adalah orang paling sulit kalau di suruh minta maaf atau pun terima kasih bagiku itu adalah dua kata yang tidak penting. Dan sekarang aku minta maaf ke namja yang membuatku kesal.

Ah,aku sangat ngantuk. Aku eratkan pelukanku dan menletakan (?) kepalaku di bahunya dan akhirnya aku tertidur.

Donghae POV END

Eunhyuk POV

Setelah percakapan singkat itu kami kembali diam hingga akhirnya aku sadar masa aku harus membawa Donghae pulang ke rumahku.

Aku merasa Donghae mempererat pelukannya dan menaruh kepalanya di bahuku terdengar hembusan nafasnya yang teratur. 'jangan-jangan dia tidur' kata-kata itulah yang sekarang terlintas di pikiranku.

"hey, rumahmu dimana?" tanyaku dingin sekaligus memastikan apa dia tertidur atau tidak.

"..." hening tidak ada jawaban.

Aku beranikan menenggokkan kepalaku ke Donghae. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat wajah Donghae berada tepat di hadapanku.

'cantik' satu kata ya yang sekarang menggambarkan wajahnya. Aku kembali menghadap ke depan dan menggelengkan kepalaku.

'tidak-tidak boleh berpikir macam-macam.' Batinku lagi.

"hah, baiklah sepertinya aku memang harus membawamu ke rumahku." Ucapku pasrah dan berjalan menuju rumahku.

TBC

Balasan REVIEW

rainy hearT : dah aku lanjutin..

eunhaechild :maaf ga bisa update kilat #bungkuk-bungkuk. Akhirnya aku bisa menyadarkan satu sider moga aja sadar terus ya jangan jadi sider lagi ok...

JiYoo861015 : mian ga bisa update kilat. Ini updatenya pasti lama ya. Maaf ya...

iraira : disini Hae jadi yeoja dan Hyukie jadi namja. Mian ga bisa update kilat.

yayang jewELF : me and him kan udh aku lanjutin kalau bola voly dan bola baskel belum di ketik adanya bola pimpong... hehehe

Chagyumin : yap ini Eunhae no Haehyuk. Iya saya salah harusnya bandrol bukan bandol maian. hahaha tau aja kalau biasanya nge-djnya di cuci piring. Kan cuci piringnya juga di rumah aku #PLAK ngaku-ngaku.

AngelFishy : tenang Eunhae akan saya lestarikan karena mereka hampir punah #mulai ngaco. Oh ya panggilnya Nina aja ya #puppy eyes.

Bellafishy : kenapa ikut deg degan apa gara-gara Hyukie berubah..? tenang nanti aku rubah jadi monkey #PLAK ngaco lagi.

Shyelf : ok da aku lanjutin kan saeng...

nyukkunyuk : nah, Hyukienya sekarang udah ada kabar nih udah ketemu lagi palah. Oh ya panggil akunya Nina aja ya.

endahhyukiELF : ok udh aku lanjutin. Kamu bayanginnya ampe nelen ludah aku ngebayanginnya ampe nelen orang hahaha #makin ngaco

mea : udh aku lanjutin v, maaf ga cepet.

Jung Seonnie : yap di sini Hae jadi yeoja maklum permintaan sahabatku yang minta Eunhae. Udh aku lanjutin.

mea hae : anak BPN..? BPN tuh apa ya aku ga tau. Salam kenal juga.

hyera : emang bener kok yang nge-DJ itu hyukie. Udh aku lanjut ok.

Kiki : ne, Hae emang cantik. Tapi imutan Hyukie... #tambah ngaco.

All : makasih reviewnya.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mr. Pelit and Miss. Boros**

Genre : Romance

Pair : Lee Hyukjae aka Eunhyuk (Namja)

Lee Donghae (Yeoja)

Jessica (Yeoja)

Lee Sungmin (Yeoja)

Cho Kyuhyun (Namja)

Rate : T

Warning : cerita abal dan gaje, OOC, Genderswitch, dan lagi di sini umur mereka sama kecuali Kyuhyun..

Summary : Seorang yeoja yang hanya bisa menghambur-hamburkan uang bertemu namja yang sangat-sangat pelit apa jadinya?

Chapter 5

Normal POV

Pagi ini matahari mulai mengeluarkan bentuk (?) seutuhnya. Sinar matahari mulai masuk melalui selah-selah jendela rumah _namja_ kurus (read: Eunhyuk). Terlihat sesosok _yeoja _yang sedang tertidur dengan kaki yang di balut perban dan _namja _yang sedang tertidur di sebelahnya,

"eung..." erang _yeoja_ itu mulai membuka matanya dan mengucek-ucek matanya.

_Yeoja_ itu membuka matanya sesekali mengerjabkan matanya membiasakan dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk ke iris matanya.

_Yeoja_ itu membalikan badannya (tadinya tidurnya munggungin Eunhyuk. Tau kan maksudnya) dan bertapa terkejutnya saat di depannya ternyata _namja_ yang selalu menganggunya. _Yeoja_ itu menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya berusaha tidak teriak dan berusaha untuk tidak menganggu _namja_ yang tidur di sebelahnya.

'_kenapa aku bisa tidur di sini dan ini dimana? Dan lagi kenapa ada Eunhyuk di sebelahku apalagi aku tidur seranjang lagi apa yang kami lakukan tadi malam?'_ batin yeoja itu yang di ketahui bernama Donghae. Donghae menatap Eunhyuk horor.

Perlahan Donghae mengangkat selimutnya dan melihat keadaan tubuhnya.

"hah, syukurlah aku masih memakai baju. Aku kira aku sudah tidak memakai baju." Gumam Donghae yang sepertinya benar-benar parno.

Donghae kembali menutup badannya dengan selimut yang tadi diangkatnya di tidurkan lagi tubuhnya di samping namja yang masih tertidur pulas itu. Di miringkan badannya dan sekarang Donghae menghadap ke wajah Eunhyuk. Donghae terus memandangi Eunhyuk yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"benar-benar tampan." Ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum.

Tangannya terulur ke wajah Eunhyuk dan menyibakkan poni yang menutup dahinya (inget MV Sorry Sorry). Tanpa di sadari _yeoja_ itu memperlihatkan senyumnya. _'aigo benar-benar tampan.'_ Batinya girang.

Tanganya sekarang sedang mengambil guling yang ada di sebelahnya dan di peluk guling itu dengan eratnya."kau tau saat seperti ini kau benar-benar tampan." Ucap Donghae gemas. Donghae terus memandangi wajah Eunhyuk dan tidak lupa dengan senyum yang selalu menempel di bibirnya.

"aku tau aku tampan. Tapi tidak usah menatapku seperti itu. Kau tau kau menatapku seolah ingin memakanku." Ucap Eunhyuk tiba-tiba dengan keadaan matanya yang masih terpejam. Perlahan tapi pasti Eunhyuk mulai membuka matanya.

Donhae yang mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk tersebut buru-buru mendudukkan badannya hingga tanpa ia sadari Donghae menyenggol kakinya yang di perban dengan keras.

"aaww,... sakit." Rintih Donghae sambil memegang kakinya yang di perban. Sempat terpintas di pikiran Donghae '_siapa yang mengobati kakinya?'_ tapi dia tidak peduli yang dia pedulikan sekarang adalah rasa sakit yang mendera kakinya akibat ulahnya juga.

Eunhyuk yang mendegar rintihan ke sakitan Donghae buru-buru mendudukan badannya dan sekarang duduk di sebelah Donghae.

"apanya yang sakit?" tanya Eunhyuk panik tingkat akut.

"tentu saja kakiku babo." Ucap Donghae sambil meniup-niup kakinya.

"siapa tau kan sakit yang lain." Ucap Eunhyuk pelan tapi masih terdengar oleh Donghae.

"maksudmu apa?" tanya Donghae bingung. Donghae memberhentikan aktivitas yang meniup kakinya dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan wajah kebingungan.

"a..a...tidak kok. Ti...tidak papa hehehe." Tawa Eunhyuk memperlihatkan _gummy smilenya_.

Normal POV END

Donghae POV

"aaww,... sakit." Rintihku sambil memegang kakinya yang di perban.

Aku melihat kakiku yang di perban. _'kenapa kakiku di perban? Dan kenapa sangat sakit?'_ batinku dangan nada yang kesakitan (?).

Eunhyuk buru-buru mendudukkan badannya dan bertanya. "apanya yang sakit?" tanya _namja _yang sekarang duduk di sampingku terdengar nada penuh kekhawatiran di nada suaranya.

"tentu saja kakiku _babo_." Ucapku dengan nada yang ketus sambil meniup-niup kakinya.

"siapa tau kan sakit yang lain." Ucap Eunhyuk pelan yang membuatku bingung.

"maksudmu apa?" tanyaku bingung aku memberhentikan aktivitasku yang meniup kakiku dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan wajah kebingungan.

"a..a...tidak kok. Ti...tidak papa hehehe." Tawa Eunhyuk memperlihatkan _gummy smilenya_.

'_kenapa aku jadi berdebar seperti ini?'_ tanyaku dalam hati.

"tadi kau bilang _'siapa taukan sakit yang lain'_ Memangnya tadi malam kita melakukan apa?" tanya Donghae dengan nada penuh ketakutan.

"aku mengambil keperawananmu." Ucap Eunhyuk dan menatap Donghae dengan tatapan mesum. Tidak lupa Eunhyuk mengatakan itu sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya _sok sexy_.

"APA KAU BILANG KAU MENGAMBIL KEPERAWANANKU?" tanya Donghae dengan penuh murka. Melihat Donghae seperti itu buru-buru Eunhyuk mengeluarkan _gummy smilenya._

"hehehe nggak kok tenang aja. Aku hanya bercanda." Ucap Eunhyuk yang lupa atau sengaja malah memukul kaki Donghae yang masih di perban itu.

"aaww, sakit Lee Hyukjae." Ucap Donghae terdengar suaranya yang sudah mulai gematar.

"_omo_, aku lupa." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil memukul dahinya pelan.

Dengan sigap Eunhyuk mendekati kaki Donghae yang masih di perban itu dan meniupnya.

"cup..cup jangan nangis." Ucap Eunhyuk menenangkan Donghae yang hampir menangis. Eunhyuk terus meniupi kaki Donghae. "apa masih sakit?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan raut wajah penuh dengan kekhawatiran. Aku yang masih dengan mata berkaca-kaca hanya bisa menggeleng lemah.

"hah, syukurlah kalau sudah tidak sakit lagi." ucap Eunhyuk lega dan kembali menidurkan badannya di ranjang ini dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

"_gomawo."_ Ucapku lirih sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

Donghae POV END

Eunhyuk POV

Aku terus meniupi kakinya. Padahal kau di pikir kan tidak nyambung sama sekali bayangkan saja kakinyakan tergilir masa aku harus meniupinya tapi ya sudahlah tidak papa yang penting sekarang sudah tidak sakit lagi.

"apa masih sakit?" tanyaku dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran. Jujur saja sekarang ini aku sangat khawatir apa lagi dia sempat hampir menangis dan Donghae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"hah, syukurlah kalau sudah tidak sakit lagi." ucapku lega. Aku mulai membantingkan (?) tubuhku dan kembali tertidur aku mencoba memejamkan mataku.

"_gomawo."_ Entah itu suara siapa tapi itu terdengar sangat lirih.

Aku membelakkan mataku dan kembali duduk tidak lupa aku menatap Donghae dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Bagaimana tidak bayangkan saja seorang Lee Donghae yang terkenal akan ke sombongannya atau keangkuhannya yang jarang sekali mengucapkan kata _'mianhae _dan _gomawo'_ sekarang mengucapkan kata _'gomawo'_ setelah kemarin mengucapkan kata _'mianhae'_ ini suatu keajaiban. Aku kembali menatap Donghae dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"kenapa menatapku begitu?" tanyanya mulai memberanikan diri menatapku.

"kau tadi bilang apa? _'gomawo'_ benarkah?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"ti...tidak ka..kata siapa?" tanyanya balik dengan suara yang terputus-putus.

Setelah bertanya seperti itu dia cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap ke arah lain tidak lupa wajahnya yang telah merah padam dan itu membuatku yakin bahwa dia baru saja mengucapkan kata _'gomawo'_. Aku tersenyum melihat wajahnya yang merah pada _'saatnya untuk menggodanya.' _Ucapku dalam hati.

"ah, sudahlah jangan bohong tadi kau bilang apa?" tanyaku mulai menggodanya.

"a...aku.. hanya bilang _'gomawo'_." Ucapnya lirih.

"apa? ga kedengaran." ucapku mendekatkan telingaku ke wajahnya.

"aku bilang _'gomawo'_." Ucapnya dengan suara yang mulai normal.

"hah, masih ga kedengeran." Ucapku lagi dan semakin mendekatkan telingaku ke mulutnya.

"YA, KAU LEE HYUKJAE AKU BILANG _'GOMAWO'_ KENAPA KAU MASIH TIDAK MENDENGARNYA? APA KAU TULI HEH?" teriaknya dengan penuh amarah dan itu tepat di telingaku. Aku cepat-cepat menjauhkan telingaku dan mengelus-elus telingaku.

"bisakah tidak usah pakai teriak-teriak." Protesku sambil mengelus-elus telingaku. "bisa tuli sungguhan nih aku." Protesku lagi.

"salah sendiri dari tadi aku ngomong masih ga kedengeran ya udah aku teriak aja." Dia mulai membela dirinya sendiri.

Hening...

"kau tidak marah lagi padaku?" tanyanya padaku.

"kalau di tanya sih tentu saja aku masih marah tapi mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu begitu saja saat kakimu terigilir. itu benar-benar tidak berperi kamanusiaan." ucapku panjang lebar. dan dia hanya diam mendengarkan ucapanku.

"ehm, Hyukie kenapa aku bisa di sini?" tanyanya bingung sambil mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke seluruh ruangan ini.

"kenapa kau tidak suka dengan rumah ini? Kau merasa kalau rumah ini jelek gitu?" tanyaku yang pura-pura dengan nada marah.

"he'emtz, rumahnya jelek bahkan bukan hanya jelek bisa di bilang ini kecil, kotor, kumuh lagi." ucap Donghae yang kelewat jujur. Aku yang mendengarnya hanya bisa _sweatdrop 'jujur banget'_ itulah kata yang terlintas di pikiranku.

Donghae yang menyadari kalau aku hanya diam. Memberhentikan pandangan matanya yang sedang menatap ke ruangan ini dan menatapku.

"kau marah? Lagian ini dimana sih? Apa jangan-jangan ini sungguhan rumahmu lagi?" tanyanya pelan dan aku hanya mengangguk. "ja..jadi ini sungguhan rumahmu?" tanyanya memastikan dan aku hanya bisa mengangguk lagi. "aku tidak tau kalau ini rumahmu lagiankan aku hanya bicara faktanya." Ucapnya dengan tampang tanpa dosanya.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku _'benar-benar jujur'_ kata itu terlintas di pikiranku.

"oh ya, kenapa aku bisa disini? Dan lagi kenapa kakiku di perban?" tanyanya dan menatapku dalam.

"hah, baiklah jadi begini kemarinkan sepatu yang kau gunakan patah terus..." penjelaskanku terputus.

"aku kan bertanya kenapa aku bisa disini dan bukan bertanya kenapa kakiku bisa begini. Kau ini gimana sih." Protesnya lagi.

"baiklah jadi begini saat aku menggendongmu dan ingin membawamu pulang ternyata kau tertidur ya karena aku tidak tau rumahmu ya sudah aku bawa saja ke rumahku dan lagi aku kasihan melihat kakimu yang seperti itu ya sudah aku perban saja." Jelasku panjang lebar. Aku melirik ke Donghae dan dia hanya mengganguk mengerti.

"apa kau melihat ponselku?" tanyanya kebali mengedarkan padangannya ke seluruh penjuru (?) ruangan ini.

"untuk apa?" tanyaku balik.

"tentu saja menghubungi keluargaku. Kaukan belum membawaku ke rumah sakit." Ucapnya mulai meraih ponselnya yang ada di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya.

Aku yang mendengar ucapan Donghae hanya bisa diam.

"_mian_, aku tidak bisa membawamu ke rumah sakit. Kau tau kan aku tidak memiliki uang." Ucapku pelan dan menundukan kepalaku.

"eh?" tanyanya bingung.

Donghae yang menyadari aku hanya terdiam cepat-cepat meralat ucapannya.

"maksudku kan tidak mungkin kau membawaku ke rumah sakit malam-malam lagiankan rumah sakit mana sih yang buka jam 4 pagi." Ralatnya dan tersenyum kepadaku sedangkan aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

Donghae mulai mencari nama seseorang di kontak ponselnya, setelah menemukan nomer yang ingin di panggilnya Donghae memencet tombol hijau di ponselnya.

"_yoboseo."_ sapa Donghae dengan suara yang ada di seberang.

"..."

"cepat jemput aku di alamat." Donghae menutup ponselnya dengan telapak tangannya dan bertanya padaku. "hey, ini alamatnya apa?" tanyanya.

"alamatnya xxxx (aku ga tau alamat di sana)." Jawabku dan dia hanya menggangguk. Dia mendekatkan lagi ponselnya ke telingganya tidak lupa sebelumnya dia melepas tutupan telapak tangannya dari ponsel itu.

"alamatnya xxxx. Cepat jemput aku dan jangan lama-lama." Perintahnya lagi.

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu Donghae memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Hyukie bisa kau bawa aku ke depan rumah kamu?" tanyanya sedikit ragu.

"hah, baiklah." Ucapku.

Aku turun dari ranjangku dan berjalan mendekati Donghae aku rendahkan badanku supaya bisa menggendong belakang dirinya. Setelah aku menggendong belakang dirinya aku berjalan ke teras depan menunggu seseorang yang tadi di teleponnya.

"apa masih lama?" tanyaku masih menggendong Donghae dan Donghae hanya mengganguk. "bisakah kau menyuruhnya cepat. Kau tau kau sangat berat." Protesku.

"tadi supirku bilang dia akan segera datang mungkin dia masih di perjalanan." Ucapnya.

'_oh,jadi itu hanya supirnya.' Batinku lega._

Eunhyuk POV END

Donghae POV

"oh ya, Hyukie kenapa di rumahmu sepi?" tanyaku.

Aku melirik ke wajahnya raut wajahnya berubah menjadi seseorang yang memiliki dendam dan seolah ingin membalas dendam itu.

"apa pedulimu?" tanya Eunhyuk dingin.

'_nah lho balik lagi jadi dingin.'_ aku kebingungan sendiri.

"aku kan hanya bertanya." Aku membela diriku.

"mereka bekerja." Ucapnya singkat.

Kami kembali diam setelah pembicaraan ini. Hingga supirku sudah datang.

"_mianhae _nonna saya terlambat." Ucap supirku langsung membukakan pintu bagian belakang mobilku.

"_ok no problem."_ Ucapku.

Eunhyuk membawaku ke arah pintu belakang mobilku setelah itu dia menurunkan gendongannya dan menaruhku di jok bagian belakang. Belum sempat aku mengucapkan terima kasih tapi dia sudah berjalan memasuki rumahnya.

"dia kenapa?" tanyaku bingung.

"maaf nonna kakinya saya mau menutup pintunya." Aku yang menyadari itu pun langsung memasukkan kedua kakiku.

_**Keesokan harinya...**_

Aku ke sekolah dengan membawa tongkat untung tongkat yang aku beli ini menggunakan bahan yang ringan jadi aku tidak kesusahan mengangkat tongkat ini yah, walaupun harganya sangat mahal tapi biarkan saja. Aku memasukki kelasku dengan susah payah setelah itu aku dudukkan pantatku di kursi Sungmin. Kenapa di kursi Sungmin karena Sungmin masih mengerjakan tugasnya.

"lho Donghae kakimu kenapa?" tanya Sungmin setelah menyadari kehadiranku.

"tergilir." Jawabku singkat sambil meletakkan tongkatku di samping kanan kiriku.

"oh." Jawabnya tak kalah singkat setelah itu dia kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

"oh ya, kenapa kemarin kamu tidak sekolah?" tanya Sungmin mengalihkan tugasnya dan menatapku.

"aku kemarin di rumah Eunhyuk." Ucapku jujur sambil kembali menatapnya.

"APA?" tanyanya membuka mulutnya lebar dan itu tepat di mulutku.

"_aigo_, Sungmin kau imut imut mulutmu bau juga." Protesku sambil menutup hidungku.

"hehehe, _mian _aku belum makan." Dia ketawa _innocent_. "eh, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan cepat jawab aku." Dia kembali dengan suara kagetnya.

"memang kau tanya apa?" tanya dengan wajah _innocent_ juga.

"aku bilang 'ap..."

"STOP!" teriakku heboh. "jangan lanjutkan omonganmu bagaimana kalau aku di kasih bau nafasmu itu lagi. Aku tidak mau menciumnya lagi." ucapku.

"makanya kasih tau aku."

"baiklah aku kemarin memang di rumah Eunhyuk gara-gara kemarin lusa aku ketempat kerjanya dan aku ketiduran di tempat kerjanya ketika aku bangun ternyata semua orang yang ada di tempat itu sudah kosong. Ya sudah aku cepat-cepat keluar dari tempat itu untuk mengejar Eunhyuk nah pas aku mengejarnya ternyata sepatu hak yang aku gunakan patah ya sudah aku tergilir." Ucapku panjang x lebar x tinggi. #PLAK ngaco.

"_wait, you say_ 'mengejar Eunhyuk' untuk apa?" tanya Sungmin lagi sok Inggris.

"ehm, mau tau aja." Ucapku dengan wajah yang aku yakini sudah memerah.

"hah, ya sudahlah kalau tidak mau memberi tauku juga tidak papa." Ucap Sungmin.

Sungmin melihat tongkat yang aku gunakan dengan dengan teliti.

"bandrolnya masih menggantung tuh." Ucap Sungmin sambil menunjuk ke tongkatku.

"biarkan sengaja." Jawabku mulai menopang daguku dengan tanganku.

"hay, Donghae kau tau aku sangat bingung dengan sikapmu. Kenapa kau tidak pernah melepas bandrol di barang yang kau gunakan?" tanya Sungmin penuh kebingungan.

"nih ya Sungmin." Aku membenarkan posisi dudukku dan sekarang aku menatapnya. "kau tau kan aku selalu menganti barangku dengan yang baru setiap satu hari sekali." Sungmin hanya mengangguk. "nah setelah itu kan pasti di buang dan pasti di ambil pemulungkan?" tanyaku yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh Sungmin (lagi).

"pasti pemulung itu akan menjualnya kan nah di situ kan ada bandrolnya jadi dia bisa menentukan harganya dengan pas bagaimana kalau dia menjualnya dengan harga murah pasti rugi donk apa lagi kan semua barangku bermerk semua. Apa lagi sepatu yang _appa_ aku belikan dari Italia itu sangat mahal." Jelasku panjang lebar Sungmin masih saja menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"dan kalau daleman kamu apa masih pake bandrol?" tanyanya lagi.

"tentu saja." Jawabku dengan penuh kepercayaan diri. Sungmin yang mendengarnya hanya bisa shock.

"apa tidak gatal?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"tentu saja tidak kan aku sudah kebal." Jawabku tidak kalah percaya diri seperti yang tadi. "semua barangku itu bermerk termasuk sepatu pembelian _appa_ku. Kau tau kan Sungmin?" tanyaku yang di balas anggukan.

Aku terdiam...

Teng... aku baru ingat sepatu pemberian _appa_ku tertinggal di rumah Eunhyuk.

"AH, SUNGMIN SEPATU PEMBERIAN _APPA_KU YANG SANGAT MAHAL ITU TERTINGGAL DI RUMAH EUNHYUK. BAGAIMANA INI?" teriakku histeris.

"aish Donghae jangan teriak sehisteris itu baiklah nanti aku dan Kyuhyun akan mengantarkanmu. Dan kau tau Kyuhyun sekarang bawa mobil lho." Ucap Sungmin mulai menyombongkan diri.

"aku tidak peduli." Ucapku ketus Sungmin yang mendengarnya hanya diam seolah sedang memikirkan _'niatnya mau sombong eh, palah di bales gitu jadi ga jadi sombong aja'_.

_**Pulang Sekolah...**_

"Donghae mana rumah Eunhyuknya?" tanya Sungmin.

"masih lurus." Ucapku sambil melihat ke kanan kiri jendela mobil Kyuhyun.

Ne, memang sekarang aku, Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun sedang berada di dalam mobil Kyuhyun dengan posisiku yang duduk di belakang sedangkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun duduk di depan. Kami memang sedang berada di perjalanan ke rumah Eunhyuk.

"nah, itu dia rumahnya." Aku menunjuk ke rumah yang bisa di bilang kecil.

"baiklah." Ucap Kyuhyun dan mulai menancapkan gas mobilnya menuju rumah itu.

Kami sudah berada di tepat depan rumah Eunhyuk.

"baiklah aku turun sini saja." Ucapku mulai turun dari mobil Kyuhyun sambil menggunakan tongkat tentunya.

"apa tidak papa aku tinggal disini?" tanya Sungmin mulai khawatir.

"tidak papa aku nanti bisa menelpon supirku supaya menjemputku." Ucapku sambil menutup pintu mobil Kyuhyun.

"ya sudah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya Hae jaga dirimu." Ucap Sungmin dan aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum setelah itu Kyumin couple itu pergi.

Aku langkahkan kedua tongkatku ke pintu rumah itu.

Tok...tok..tok...

Tidak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka terlihat sosok _yeoja_ yang sepertinya sebaya denganku.

"mencari siapa ya?" tanya _yeoja_ itu.

"ehm, aku mencari Eunhyuk." Ucapku.

"oh ya sudah silahkan masuk." Ucap _yeoja _itu mempersilahkanku masuk.

Aku memasuki rumah ini lagi _yeoja t_adi menutup pintu dan menghampiriku.

"sini _eonnie _aku bantu." Tawar _yeoja_ itu dan membantuku berjalan ke kursi yang ada di rumah ini.

Setelah sampai di kursi tempat tamu ini aku segera duduk.

"tunggu ya _eonnie_ aku ambilkan minum." Ucap _yeoja_ itu aku hanya mengganguk. _Yeoja_ itu berjalan ke arah dapur.

Aku melihat ke sekeliling ruangan ini benar-benar sangat kecil. Bayangkan saja ruangan ini langsung tersambung ke segala ruangan di sebelah kiri aku duduk adalah dapur yang hanya di tutup dengan gorden sebelah kananku kamar mandi yang ditutup dengan pintu dan belakangku kamar Eunhyuk yang hanya di tutup dengan pintu. Sungguh keadaan rumah yang sangat kecil.

"ini _eonnie_ minumnya silahkan di minum." Suara itu membuatku berhenti memperhatikan ruangan ini dan menatap _yeoja _ini. "oh ya _eonnie _perkenalkan namaku Jessica (Sone saya minjem dulu ya)." _Yeoja_ itu menjulurkan tangannya.

"namaku Donghae."ucapku dan kami pun bersalaman.

"oh ya _eonnie_ ada apa ke sini?" tanya Jessica dan mulai mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi sebelahku.

'dari tadi dia terus saja memanggilku _eonnie_. Memangnya dia tau kalau aku lebih tua? Apa dia tidak sadar wajahku inikan _baby face_.' Protesku dalam hati.

"_eonnie_." Panggil _yeoja_ bernama Jessica itu.

"oh, iya jadi gini aku kesini ingin mengambil sepatu yang waktu itu tertinggal di sini." Ucapku.

"eh, tunggu dulu aku cari di kamar Eunhyuk _oppa_ dulu." Ucap _yeoja_ itu dan mulai berdiri dan masuk ke kamar Eunhyuk. Tidak lama kemudian _yeoja_ itu membawa sepatu yang aku maksud dan mendekatiku. "apa yang ini?" tanya _yeoja_ itu aku hanya mengganguk. _Yeoja _itu menaruhnya di meja yang ada di hadapanku setelah itu dia duduk di kursi sebelahku.

"Eunhyuk kemana?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya.

"Eunhyuk _oppa_ sedang kerja." Jawabnya.

"oh ya kau sebenarnya siapanya Eunhyuk?" tanyaku memberanikan diri.

"oh, sebenarnya aku tunangannya Eunhyuk oppa." Jawabnya enteng.

'_what, dia bilang dia tunangannya. Pupus sudah harapanku terus selama ini untuk apa dia bersikap baik padaku kalau pada akhirnya dia ingin menghancurkanku.'_ Batinku miris.

TBC

Balasan review

rainy hearT : ya, saya update apa masih lama nih aku updatenya. (iyalah aku ga sadar diri). Udh aku lanjut...

pumpkinkyu : udah aku lanjut... oh ya panggil akunya Nina aja ya biar terbiasa...

JiYoo861015 : tenang Haenya ga di apa-apain kok Cuma di obatin aja kakinya. Kalau mau Ncan nanti aja hahaha

endahhyukiELF : tidak di apa2an Cuma di grepe doan #PLAK just kidding.

Sakyu : udah aku lanjut.

ma'on clouds : waduh aku di panggil author.. panggil aja aku nina ok biar terbiasa aja. Untuk masalah kenapa Donghae yang jadi uke karena ini sesuai dengan fakta Eunhyuk kalau Eunhyuk itukan pelit jadi aku jadikan dia seme.

AngelFishy : udh aku lanjut...

Shyelf : ceritanya panjang? Ga salah nih kalau sama yang ini panjangan yang mana? Hae di bawa ke rumah Eunhyuk mau ngapain? Mau nagih hutang hahaha #just kidding.

hyera : lah yang ini di bilang pendek ceritanya. Gimana yang ini udh panjang? Maklum aku ga suka yang panjang-panjang (?). Kyumin tidak terdengar lagi tapi di sini nonggolkan yah walaupun Cuma numpang lewat hehehe

yayank jewELF : aku ga update kilat ya sorry. Yang bola voly itu baru di ketik judulnya doang hhehe

hyuti: udh update walaupun ga cepet.

KimHanKyu : wah, aku di panggil thor. Paggil aja aku Nina ok. Yap di sini Hyukielah yang jadi yeoja.

Ronah : wah aku di panggil thor lagi. panggil aku Nina aja ya.. udh di lanjut.

Minimi : udh di lanjut..


	6. Chapter 6

**Mr. Pelit and Miss. Boros**

Genre : Romance

Pair : Lee Hyukjae aka Eunhyuk (Namja)

Lee Donghae (Yeoja)

Jessica (Yeoja)

Lee Sungmin (Yeoja)

Cho Kyuhyun (Namja)

Rate : T

Warning : cerita abal dan gaje, OOC, Genderswitch, dan lagi di sini umur mereka sama kecuali Kyuhyun..

Summary : Seorang yeoja yang hanya bisa menghambur-hamburkan uang bertemu namja yang sangat-sangat pelit apa jadinya?

Chapter 6

Normal POV

Donghae terkejut mendengar pernyataan dari _yeoja_ yang baru saja dia kenal. Penampilannya sih sebelas duabelas dengan Eunhyuk yang kucel, kumel, dan brantakkan hanya memang harus Donghae akui wajahnya yang cantik membentu penampilannya. Donghae hanya bisa diam karena shock.

"_Eonnie gwenchana_?" tanya Jessica sambil menjentikkan jarinya di depan muka Donghae. Donghae langsung tersadar dari lamunannya.

"_Ne _aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Donghae.

"Tapi wajahmu tidak ok." Ucap Jessica sambil melihat wajah Donghae yang masih kelihatan shock.

"Apa maksudmu heh? Jadi kau pikir aku jelek begitu?" tanya Donghae dengan nada penuh penekanan dan tajam tidak lupa Donghae melirikkan matanya ke _yeoja_ yang mengaku tunangan Eunhyuk itu tajam.

"_A...ani._.. bu...bukannya gitu." Jessica mengucapkanya dengan ketakutan sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Terus apa?" tanya Donghae dengan nada yang tajam dengan mata yang tak kalah tajam.

"Ja...jadi gini _eonnie_ bilang ok. Ta..tapi sepertinya wajah _eonnie_ tidak mengatakan ok dengan kata lain _eonnie_ marahkan denganku gara-gara aku mengaku tunangannya Eunhyuk _oppa_. Iya kan?" tanya _yeoja_ yang duduk di sebelah Donghae masih dengan nada yang ketakutan. Donghae yang tadi menatapnya tajam sekarang palah memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ka...kata siapa? Aku tidak cemburu kok." Jawab Donghae mulai salting. Jessica mencium kemenangan cepat-cepat dia menggoda Donghae.

"Baiklah kalau _eonnie_ tidak marah atau cemburu denganku. Dengan begitu pernikahanku dan Eunhyuk _oppa _tidak akan ada yang keberatan." Jelas Jessica santai dan mulai menatap Donghae dengan senyum yang mencurigakan.

Donghae yang mendengar pernyataan Jessica mulai berteriak. _"ANDWAE!" _teriak Donghae menyilangkan tangannya.

"Lho, kok ga boleh kan _eonnie_ bukan siapa-siapanya Eunhyuk _oppa_." Jawab Jessica tak kalah santai dari yang pertama. Donghae diam mendengar perkataan Jessica _'benar juga apa yang di katakan Jessica bahwa aku memang bukan siapa-siapanya.' _Ucapnya dalam hati.

Donghae menundukkan kepalanya tanda dia sedih. Lho kenapa dia sedih? Mungkin dia mulai mengetahui kalau dia menyukai Eunhyuk. Jessica yang melihat Donghae menundukkan kepalanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Aku bercanda _eonnie_. Aku bukan tunangannya aku hanya adiknya." Jelas Jessica sambil tersenyum manis. Donghae yang mendengar itu mendongkrakkan kepalanya dan menatap Jessica yang tersenyum manis ke arahnya. _'adiknya? Kok ga mirip ya?'_ pertanyaan itulah yang ada di pikirannya.

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya masih belum mengarti.

"Iya, aku bukan tunangan Eunhyuk _oppa_ aku hanya adiknya." Ia menggantungkan kalimatnya. Donghae menautkan alisnya tanda dia bingung. "Tadi aku hanya mengetes _eonnie_ jarang lho ada _yeoja_ yang main ke rumah ini apalagi untuk mencari Eunhyuk _oppa_." Ucapnya santai setelah itu dia menatapku dengan senyumnya. "Dan kau _yeoja_ pertama yang mencari Eunhyuk _oppa _sampai kerumah ini. Kau tau Eunhyuk _oppa_ itu sangat dingin dengan _yeoja _bahkan bukan hanya dingin bahkan terkesan cuek." Ucap Jessica dengan senyumnya.

"Apa? Dingin cuek tidak mungkin. Kau tau dia selalu mengganguku saat di sekolah bukan hanya itu bahkan dia mengaku _namjachingu_ku. Apa itu yang kau sebut dingin dan cuek?" tanya Donghae dengan penuh ke heranan.

Jessica terlihat bingung dengan ucapan Donghae. "Tidak mungkin." Sepertinya Jessica tidak percaya.

"Serius dech." Donghae menujukkan jarinya yang berbentuk 'V'.

"Kok beda ya?" Jessica kebingungan dan mulai berpikir Donghae menurunkan jarinya dan menatap Jessica _intens_. "Ah, mungkin Eunhyuk _oppa _menyukaimu." Kesimpulan yang di ambil Jessica yang membuat Donghae membelakkan matanya tidak percaya. "Sayang Eunhyuk _oppa_ sedang kerja jadi tidak mungkin di tanya sekarang." Jessica menatapku sambil tersenyum.

"Kerja? Pantas tidak sekolah." Guman Donghae tidak pelan.

"_Ne_, Eunhyuk _oppa_ kerja. Biasa untuk menghidupi keluarganya." Jawabnya jujur.

Baru Donghae mau melanjutkan tanyanya tapi ponselnya sudah berbunyi.

"_Yoboseo."_ Sapa Donghae.

"..."

"_Ne_, aku pulang sekarang." Jawab Donghae setelah itu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Baiklah aku pulang dulu. Tapi bisakah kau membawakan sepatuku dan mengantarkanku ke depan. Aku sangat susah membawanya karena aku harus memakai tongkat." Donghae mengambil tongkat dan memakainya lalu berjalan keluar tidak lupa Jessica juga menggikutinya dari belakang.

Mereka berdua menunggu di depan rumah Eunhyuk.

"_Eonnie_, apa masih lama?" Jessica memulai percakapannya.

"Sebentar lagi juga sampai kok supirku. Tunggulah." Donghae mengatakan itu tanpa menatap Jessica. Matanya sibuk melihat ke arah lain.

Mereka menunggu cukup lama hingga supir Donghae pun datang.

"Maaf _nonna _membuat _nonna _menunggu lama." Supir itu membungkukkan badannya ke Donghae.

"hah, sangat lama." Ucap Donghae sambil menghembuskan nafasnya. "Buka pintunya." Perintah Donghae yang tentu saja di lakukan supirnya. Donghae masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"_Eonnie_, ini sepatunya." Jessica menaruh sepatu itu di sebelah kaki Donghae dan Donghae hanya tersenyum dan menutup pintu mobilnya.

Supir Donghae berjalan memasuki mobilnya. Sebelum berangkat pergi Donghae menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan menyembulkan kepalanya. "Jangan beritahu Eunhyuk kalau aku kesini. _Arra_?" setelah itu Donghae menutup kembali kaca mobilnya dan mobilnya sudah melaju.

Jessica hanya bisa melambaikan tangannya. "Hah, benar-benar sombang. Kenapa Eunhyuk _oppa_ bisa menyukai _yeoja_ seperti itu ckckckc.'' Jessica mengucapkan itu sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan masuk ke rumahnya.

Normal POV END

Donghae POV

"Hah, syukurlah ternyata dia bukan tunangan Eunhyuk. Kalau dia sungguh tunangannya bagaimana denganku?"gumam Donghae pelan.

Tunggu tadi aku bilang aku gimana? Bukankah aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun dengannya. Tapi kenapa sehari saja aku tidak melihatnya aku sudah merindukannya? Dan kenapa saat aku bertemu dengannya aku merasa ada getaran atau sengatan listrik di hatiku? _Aigo_ ada apa denganku?

"Darimana kau tau aku ada di rumah itu?" aku memulai pembicaraaan dengan supirku.

"Saya di beri tau teman anda _noona_." Jawab supirku tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan.

"Oh." Balasku singkat dan mulai mengamati pandanganku ke arah lain yaitu keluar jendela mobilku.

'dasar Sungmin kebiasaan selalu memberi tau semuanya ke keluargaku. Aku yakin pasti Sungmin yang melakukan ini semua.' Batinku.

Yah, aku yakin pasti Sungmin hanya dia temanku yang berani memberitau ke keluargaku dan lagi memang hanya dialah teman terdekatku selama ini.

Semua kembali diam aku sibuk melihat ke luar jendela sedangkan supirku fokus dengan menyetirnya.

333333333333

000000000

3333333333333

_**Keesokkan harinya...**_

Aku seperti biasa berangkat ke sekolah dan seperti biasa pula aku memakai tongkat. Dengan penuh perjuangan akhirnya aku sampai di kelasku ini.

"Huft, lelah juga." Ucapku langsung duduk di kursiku.

"Sebegitu lelahkah kau?" tanya Sungmin sambil memutar-mutar cincin yang di pakainya.

"Bukannya ngebantuin aku palah ngotak-ngatik cincin jelek itu." Cibirku sambil menaruh tongkat di sampingku.

"Apa kau bilang jelek?" Sungmin memastikan ucapanku tadi. Aku mengganguk menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. "Jelek. Kau tau ini pemberian Kyuhyun tau kemarin baru saja dia membelikannya untukku. Memangnya Eunhyuk dia kan tidak mungkin bisa membelikannya untukmu." Ejek Sungmin sambil melirik ke arah Donghae.

"Memangnya Eunhyuk siapanya aku?" Donghae pura-pura ngambek dan memalingkan mukanya. Sungmin yang mendengar itu sontak menatap Donghae.

"Lho, bukannya kau menyukainya dan sepertinya Eunhyuk juga begitu." Pernyataan yang di katakan Sungmin membuat Donghae menjadi senang. Loh, kok senang?

Mendengar itu pipi Donghae langsung merah merona.

"hey, mukamu merah tuh." Sungmin mulai mengejekku.

3333333333

000000000

33333333333

_**Skip time...**_

Hari ini sudah 2 Minggu lebih aku tidak melihat Eunhyuk sekolah kemanakah dia selama ini? Padahal aku ingin sekali pamer dengannya bahka kakiku sudah sembuh dan tidak perlu memakai tongkat lagi.

Aku duduk di kursiku sambil menghela nafasku. "Huft,kemana lagi dia kenapa tidak sekolah?" gumamku sediri. "Aku merindukanmu." Lirihku sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

Baiklah aku akui sepertinya sekarang aku mulai menyukainya bahkan sekarang aku sangat merindukannya tapi aku sangat gensi mengakui kalau aku menyukainya. Pasti orang akan memikirkan 'waw, seorang Lee Donghae yang terkenal dengan kesempurnaannya menyukai namja bernama Lee Hyukjae yang memiliki sifat sangat pelit dan jorok.' Aku kan malu kalau mendengar perkataan itu jadi lebih baik aku menyimpan perasaanku dalam-dalam.

"Hey!" seseorang menepuk pundakku aku masih saja menunduk. "Hey, kau kenapa?" ternyata Sungmin yang tadi menepuk pundakku.

Sungmin berjalan melewatiku dan duduk di sebelahku. "Kau kenapa? Ada masalah ceritalah." Dia mulai khawatir denganku.

Aku mendogkrakkan kepalaku dan menatapnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa Sungmin-ah. Aku hanya lelah." Aku memberi alasanku.

"Mau ke UKS?" ternyata dia benar-benar khawatir aku menggeleng sambil tersenyum ke arahnya. "huft,baiklah kalau begitu." Dia mulai pasrah.

**Tet...tet...tet.. (anggap bel pulang sekolah)**

"Kau mau pulang bersamaku dan Kyuhyun?" Sungmin bertanya denganku. Aku menjawabnya dengan gelenggan kepalaku.

Yah, kami memang sedang berjalan berdua menuju tempat parkir. "Benar tidak akan ikut?" Sungmin bertanya lagi.

"Tidak _chagi_." Aku mengucapkan itu sambil mencubit kedua pipi chubby Sungmin gemas.

"Sakit, sakit." Sungmin memukul-mukul punggung tanganku.

Aku melepas cubitanku dan tersenyum ke arahnya sedangkan Sungmin mengelus-elus pipinya yang merah karena cubitanku.

"Aku pergi dulu ya. Jaga dirimu baik-baik jangan sampai kau di grepe-grepe oleh Kyuhyun." Aku melambaikan tanganku dan menjauh darinya sebelum aku di semprot oleh omelannya.

Donghae POV END

Normal POV

Tidak seperti biasanya supir Donghae datang sebelum di tunggu biasanya Donghae harus menunggu dulu baru supirnya datang nah sekarang tumben supir Donghae datang dulu.

Dengan cepat Donghae masuk kedalam mobil yang sudah di bukakan untuknya. Supirnya pun dengan cepat menjalankan mobilnya.

"Jangan pulang dulu." Donghae berkata tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari luar jendela.

"Memangnya mau kemana _noona_?" tanya supir Donghae tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari jalan raya.

"Ke suatu rumah. Sudah ikuti saja perintahku."

"Baik _noona_." Supir itu mengganguk patuh.

Tiba di depan rumah Eunhyuk..

"Kau tunggu disini saja atau kalau perlu kau pergi dulu juga tidak apa-apa asalkan saat aku telepon kau harus datang." Donghae berkata itu sebelum dia turun dari mobilnya.

"Saya akan menunggu saja _noona_."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu kalau aku lama jangan salahkan aku." Setelah mengatakan itu Donghae turun dari mobilnya dan mengetuk pintu rumah Eunhyuk.

Tok...tok...tok...

"Iya, tunggu sebentar." Terdengar suara _namja_ dari dalam sana.

Cklek...

Pintu itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan _namja_ kurus dari balik pintu dan penampilannya sama dengan saat dia sekolah hanya berbeda di lehernya yang tergantung _headphone_ tapi tidak apa-apa entah kenapa Donghae suka melihat penampilannya.

"Lho,Hae ada apa ke sini?" Eunhyuk berkata dengan terheran-heran.

"Jadi aku tidak boleh kini? Baiklah aku pergi." Donghae membalikkan badannya dan hendak pergi tapi tanganya di tarik Eunhyuk.

"Begitu saja marah. Ya sudah ayo masuk." Eunhyuk mengajak Donghae masuk dengan memegang tangan Donghae.

Setiba di ruang tengah rumah Eunhyuk...

Donghae terkejut dengan penampakkan eh, maksudnya pemandangan di depannya terlihat banyak sekali anak kecil yang sedang mengerjakan sesuatu ada sekitar 20 anak kecil lebih.

"Mereka siapa?" tanya Donghae setengah berbisik.

"Mereka adikku." Eunhyuk menjawab dengan tersenyum dan tatapan matanya masih melihat anak-anak kecil yang masih belajar itu.

"_MWO_?" Donghae benar-benar kaget dan melepas genggaman tangan Eunhyuk. "Mereka adikmu?" tanya Donghae tidak percaya.

"_Ne,_ mereka adikku." Eunhyuk memperjelas ucapannya.

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan tidak percayanya. 'busyet, ibunya kuat benget ngelakuin 'itu' sama bapaknya apa ga KB?' donghae mulai membatin yang tidak jelas.

Eunhyuk yang menyadari tatapan Donghae mulai mengatakan sesuatu."Mereka bukan adik kandungku." Eunhyuk mengatakan itu tanpa menatap Donghae dan masih menatap anak-anak yang masih mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Hah, bu..bukan...a...ad...adik kan...kandungmu?" Donghae masih tidak percaya. Dan mulai membatin yang tidak jelas lagi 'bapaknya rakus banget seluruh_ yeoja_ di hamilinya. Apa jangan-jangan anaknya...?' Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan horor.

"Kenapa menatapku begitu?" Eunhyuk menyadari tatapan Donghae dan menatap Donghae.

"Kau tadi bilang mereka bukan adik kandungmu." Donghae masih menatap horor Eunhyuk.

"_Ne_, memang mereka bukan adik kandungku. Terus?" Eunhyuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Donghae.

"Berapa ibumu dan kenapa _appa_mu rakus sekali menghamili banyak _yeoja_?" Donghae memundurkan badannya dan tetap menatap horor ke Eunhyuk.

Donghae terus berjalan mundur hingga akhirnya dia terpojok karena tembok yang di belakangnya Eunhyuk terus mendekat ke Donghae. Eunhyuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Donghae dan meniup wajah Donghae membuat Donghae memejamkan matanya. Eunhyuk beralih mendekati telinga Donghae dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Mereka memang bukan adik kandungku tapi _umma_ dan _appa_ku tetap satu." Eunhyuk membisikan itu dengan suaranya yang sok seksi membuat Donghae merinding.

Eunhyuk kembali berdiri tegak dan Donghae kembali membuka matanya. "Terus siapa mereka?" tanya Donghae.

"Mereka adik asuhanku." Eunhyuk kembali menatap anak-anak yang masih asik mengerjakan sesuatu. Aku terdiam cukup lama 'ternyata dia baik juga.' Donghae membatin lagi hanya sekarang tidak ngawur.

"_Oppa oppa_ aku sudah selesai." Seorang anak kecil menarik celana Eunhyuk dan menyodorkan kertas yang tadi di kerjakannya. Eunhyuk mengendong anak kecil itu.

"Mana sih _oppa _liat?" Eunhyuk melihat catatan yang di buat anak kecil itu. Setelah melihat apa yang di catat anak kecil itu Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Cita-cita yang bagus." Eunhyuk menurunkan anak kecil itu dari gendongannya. "_Oppa _yakin pasti cita-citamu akan ketercapai." Eunhyuk mengacak-acak pelan rambut anak kecil itu.

Donghae yang melihat itu hanya bisa mengembungkan pipina kesal 'aku saja belum pernah di gituin masa _yeoja_ kecil itu sudah.' Itulah yang di pikirkan Donghae dan...

Chu~~~

_Yeoja_ kecil tadi mencium bibir Eunhyuk sekilas. "Terima kasih _oppa_ aku menyayangimu."anak kecil tadi pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk dan bergabung dengan teman-temannya dan Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum.

Donghae semakin memanyunkan bibirnya dia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil berdiri dan mendekati Donghae yang masih kesal.

"Aku ingin pulang." Donghae mengatakan itu sambil berjalan tapi sayang langkahnya terhenti karena Eunhyuk menggengam pergelangan tangan Donghae.

"Baru datang kenapa sudah pulang?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ya karena aku..." ucapan Donghae terputus.

"Di sini saja dulu kita bermain dengan mereka." Eunhyuk tersenyum sangat lembut membuat Donghae tidak bisa menolak.

Eunhyuk terus menggengam pergelangan tangan Donghae dan Donghae hanya menurut tapi matanya melihat ke headphone yang masih mengantung di lehernya 'headphone baru dapat darimana?' Donghae bertanya dalam hati.

Eunhyuk mendudukkan Donghae di kursi panjang dan Eunhyuk juga duduk di sebelah Donghae tidak lupa Eunhyuk melepas genggaman tanganya.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan anak-anak yang sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu.

"BELUM." jawab mereka serempak.

"Memangnya kau menyuruh mereka apa?" tanya Donghae.

"Hanya menyuruh mereka menulis cita-cita mereka dan menggambarnya." Eunhyuk menjawab dan diikuti anggukkan oleh Donghae.

"_Eonnie, eonnie_ liat aku menggambar cita-citaku." _Yeoja _ kecil (beda orang ya bukan _yeoja_ kecil yang tadi nyium Eunhyuk) itu menarik-narik baju seragam Donghae. Donghae melihatnya dan menaruhnya(?) di pangkuannya.

"Mana sini _eonnie _liat." Donghae melihat gambar yeoja kecil yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Kau ingin menjadi seorang ratu?" tanyanya setelah melihat gambar yang di gambar _yeoja_ kecil ini. _Yeoja_ kecil itu hanya menggeleng imut. Eunhyuk yang melihat kedekatan Donghae dangan salah satu adik asuhannya tersenyum senang.

"Aku ingin seperti _eonnie_." Perkataan itu membuat Donghae membelakkan matanya.

"Kenapa ingin seperti dia? Kau tau dia menyeramkan." Eunhyuk tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suaranya dan mendapat _deathglare_ dari Donghae anak kecil tadi meneggak-nenggokkan kepalanya bingung.

"Apa benar _eonnie_?" tanya _yeoja_ kecil itu masih dengan kebingungan.

"Tentu saja bohong aku kan tidak menyeramkan. Apa _eonnie_ terlihat menyeramkan?" Donghae mengatakan itu dan tersenyum terlalu senang.

"Iya sedikit." _Yeoja_ kecil itu menjawab jujur dan Donghae hanya _sweatdrop_ dan Eunhyuk sudah menahan tawanya yang siap meledak. "Tapi lebih seram Eunhyuk _oppa_." Sekarang giliran Eunhyuk yang _sweatdrop_ mendengar perkataan anak keci tadi.

"Ppuufftttt, hahahaha." Donghae tertawa membuka mulutnya sangat lebar tepat di hadapan _yeoja_ kecil yang di pangkuannya.

"_Eonnie_ bau."_ Yeoja_ kecil itu protes sambil menutup hidungnya dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya.

Donghae mendengar itu langsung menghentikan tawanya dan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Sekarang giliran Eunhyuk yang tertawa lepas.

"HAHAHAHA kau di bilang bau HAHAHAHA." Eunhyuk tertawa sambil memegang perutnya.

"Aish menyebalkan." Gumam Donghae pelan. "Ehm, gambarmu sudah bagus tapi lebih bagus kalau di warnai lebih baik diwarnai saja dulu. OK." Donghae memberikan senyumnya dan bersikap ramah.

"_Ne, eonnie." Yeoja _kecil itu turun dari pangkuan Donghae.

"Hentikan tawamu Lee Hyukjae." Donghae memukul lengan Eunhyuk pelan.

"Huft... habisnya lucu HAHAHA." Eunhyuk masih saja tertawa.

"Kau menyebalkan." Donghae mengatakan itu dan berdiri dari duduknya.

Eunhyuk menghentikan tawanya saat melihat Donghae berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu. "Kau mau kemana?" Eunhyuk bertanya dengan Donghae yang sudah memegang knop pintu rumahnya.

"PULANG." Donghae menjawabnya dengan penuh penekannan.

"Tunggu aku." Eunhyuk berlari mendekati Donghae yang sudah keluar dari rumahnya sedangkan adik asuhnya di tinggal begitu saja.

Donghae terus berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya seperti anak kecil. "Ih, mana sih supirku? Tadi katanya mau nungguin eh, sekarang kok ga ada." Donghae terus saja mengomel.

Donghae mengambil Ponselnya dari kantong jas seragamnya. "Sial baterainya abis lagi."

"Hosh,...hosh,... ternyata jalanmu cepat juga." Eunhyuk menelan salivanya dan mengatur nafasnya yang masih tersenggal-senggal.

Donghae masih masih kesal dan di masih saja cuek. Eunhyuk berjalan mendekati Donghae setelah sudah berada tepat di sebelah Donghae dengan cepat Eunhyuk membalikkan badan Donghae dan memeluknya.

"_Mainhae_ bukan maksudku membuatmu marah." Eunhyuk masih memeluk Donghae.

"Kau mnyebalkan." Donghae mengatakan itu dengan kesal masih belum membalas pelukan Eunhyuk.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Jangan marah." Eunhyuk masih memeluk Donghae. Donghae mengangguk dalam pelukkan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap mata Donghae dalam. Mereka saling berpandangan cukup lama perlahan Eunhyuk memajukan wajahnya ke wajah Donghae menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Donghae memejamkan matanya dan...

Chu~~~

Eunhyuk mencium Donghae tepat di bibirnya hanya sebentar tanpa nafsu sedikitpun. Eunhyuk mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum lembut. Donghae membuka matanya dan membalas senyum Eunhyuk.

Rasa canggung menyelimuti mereka berdua akhirnya Donghae berinisiatif memecahkan ke canggungan ini."Kau dapat dari mana _headphone_ itu?" tanya Donghae sambil menunjuk ke arah _headphone_.

"Oh ini dari _yeoja_ yang menembakku." Eunhyuk menjawabnya jujur.

"APA KAU BILANG?" Donghae mulai kesal lagi.

"Aku bilang dari _YEOJA_ YANG MENEMBAKKU." Eunhyuk menekan nada suaranya.

"Lepaskan itu." Donghae semakin kesal.

"Lho, kenapa inikan bagus?" Eunhyuk memegang _headphone_ yang masih saja bertengger (?) di lehernya.

"Aku bilang lepaskan itu J-E-L-E-K." Donghae masih saja ngotot.

"Ok ok aku lepas." Eunhyuk melepas _headphone_ itu dari lehernya. "Terus mau di apain?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"BUANG." Donghae menggatakan itu masih dengan kesalnya.

"_MWO_ BUANG?" Eunhyuk mulai kaget.

"Iya, BUANG apa perlu aku yang membuangnya?" tanpa menunggu perkataan Eunhyuk Donghae langsung mengambil _headphone_ dari Eunhyuk dan membantingnya dengan keras lalu menginjak-injaknya dengan brutal (?) membuat _headphone _itu hancur berkeping-keping.

"Hey, kau ini kenapa sih?" Eunhyuk mulai geram dan menarik lengan Donghae sehingga membuat Donghae tidak lagi menginjak _headphone_ yang sudah hancur itu.

"Itu karena aku..." ucapan Donghae terputus.

Tin... (klakson mobil)

"Maaf _noona_ tadi aku tinggal dulu sebentar." Supir Donghae menyembulkan kepalanya dari kaca jendela mobil.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang mendengarnya menenggok bersama-sama.

"_Ne_, tidak apa-apa sekarang lebih baik kita pulang." Donghae menghempaskan tangannya yang membuat Eunhyuk melepas genggamannya.

Donghae dengan langkah cepat memasukki mobilnya dan menyuruh supirnya menjalankan mobil meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih bingung.

"Huft syukurlah aku tidak mengucapkan." Donghae menghembuskan nafas lega sambil menggelus-elus dadanya.

TBC

Balasan REVIEW :

rainy hearT : waduh aku juga ga tau kapan sadarnya hehehe. Ok udh di lanjut. Makasih udah review

Pumpkinkyu : tenang ini bukan akal-akalan Eunhyuk tapi akal-akalan Jessica dan harapan Donghae belum pupus kan kalau Eunhyuk sama Jessica Donghae bisa sama aku tapi dalam bentuk cowok ya hahaha #di tabok Eunhae Shipper. Waduh aku di panggil unnie. Ga salah tuh..? Ok dah di lanjut. Makasih udh review

Shyelf : yap, memang ada Jessica dan ga gimana-gimana. Udh di lanjut. Makasih udh review

AngelFishy : huwa, aku ga bisa bikin NC tapi nanti usahainlah tapi ga tau kapan. Nana after school ya..? tadinya aku pengennya Nina before school hahaha #just Kidding. Makasih udh review

Sakyu : tau tuh Jessica ganggu aja minggat gih hus...hus... #PLAK di tendang para Sone. Yah, itulah kebiasaan Donghae memakai bandrol hehehe. Makasih udh review

RosaHeartfilia: hahaha saya tidak akan pernah menyatukan HaeSica. Ok udah di update makasih udh review

KimHanKyu : lho kok kasian kalau sama Jessica ntar dech sama aku aja ga akan kasian pasti dijamin halal eh salah maksudku bahagia hehehe. Wah, aku di panggil thor panggil aja aku Nina ok biar lebih akrab gitu ya ga..? maaf ya ga bisa cepet updatenya. Makasih udh review

endahhyukiELF : Eunhyuk kaya ga ya..? masih saya rahasiakan hehehe tenang Jessica buka tunanganya kok. Ok udh di lanjut makasih udh review

eunhaechild : saya juga comeback. hahaha tau tuh hae masa daleman pake bandrol. #PLAK di tampar Donghae kan aku yang bikin cerita. Ehm, bukan ga mau di panggil Author hanya belum merasa terbiasa saja panggil Nina aja biar akrab gitu. Ok udh di lanjut makasih udh Review

nyukkunyuk : tenang bukan tunangannya kok. udh di lanjut wah, aku dipanggil thor panggilnya Nina aja ya biar lebih akrab gitu hehehe. Makasih udh review

ma'on clouds :lho kok mian..? o_0 ok udh di update makasih ya reviewnya

yayank jewELF : yap di sini Jessica kanapa ga sooyoung? Tadinya palah maunya aku yang nonggol hahaha bukan 1/1 tapi sudah ¼ (emangnya gula). FF yang lain belakangan iya dech di usahain. Makasih udh Review

chagyumin : eh, iya aku salah hehehe #nyengir watados. Mainhae aku salah. Yap, di sini memang Hyuksika kalau Haesika tanti bisa-bisa Yuri nih. Makasih udh review

RiriSparkyu : ok dah di lanjut Cuma maaf kalau ga cepet. Wah, aku di panggil Thor aja aku Nina ok lebih akrab gimana udh review

Bellafishy : tenang bukan tunangan kok. Jadi haenya ga perlu dikasianni. Makasih udh review

choisky13 :maaf ga bisa Update cepet. Makasih udh review

JiYoo861015 : perkiraan kamu benar kok kalau Jessica itu saudaranya lebih tepatnya adiknya mereka beda wajah karena... mereka belum tunangan kok tapi kalau Eunhyuk sama aku sih udh. #Di usir dari bumi sama ELF. Jiyo (eonnie or saeng nih?) harapanmu belum pupus mari kita berjuang bersama #lho kan aku udh jadi tuangannya mulai ngawur. Makasih udh review

Hyukti :ga gimana-gimana Hae masih aku lindungi hehehe makasih udh Review

Kang Hyera : hidupnya Hyukie tenang aja masih sehat kok.. makasih reviewnya.

Ok selesai bales Review boleh saya berceloteh..?

Aku masih agak asing dengan panggilan Thor, Author atau apalah itu jadi supaya membuat kita lebih akrab panggilnya Nina aja ya. Dan umurku masih 14 jadi bisa panggil eonnie atau saeng jadi lebih akrab gitu. Itu juga kalau yang mau kok kalau engga juga gpp. Makasih semua. #jarang kan ngedengarin celotehan aku akhir-akir ini. Oh ya saya update ini 01.15 pagi jadi maaf kalau ada yang salah #PLAK malah lagi makasih


	7. Chapter 7

**Mr. Pelit and Miss. Boros**

Genre : Romance

Pair : Lee Hyukjae aka Eunhyuk (Namja)

Lee Donghae (Yeoja)

Lee Jinki aka Onew (Namja)

Rate : T

Warning : cerita abal dan gaje, OOC, Genderswitch, dan lagi di sini umur mereka sama kecuali Kyuhyun..

Summary : Seorang yeoja yang hanya bisa menghambur-hamburkan uang bertemu namja yang sangat-sangat pelit apa jadinya?

Chapter 7

Normal POV

Eunhyuk melihat kepergian Donghae dengan tampang bingungnya.

"Dia kenapa sih?" gumamnya.

Eunhyuk teringat dengan _headphone_nya yang sudah di injak dengan brutalnya oleh Donghae. "Oh iya _headphone_ku." Eunhyuk jongkok dan betapa kesalnya dia ketika melihat _headphone_nya sudah tak berbentuk sama sekali.

Eunhyuk mengangkat _headphone_ yang sudah hancur itu tepat di hadapan wajahnya. "_Headphone_ku rusak dan tidak berbentuk lagi bagaimana ini?" Eunhyuk meratapi nasib barang barunya yang sudah hancur itu dengan penuh kesedihan.

Eunhyuk menadahkan kedua tangannya dan mengambil bangkai (?) _headphone_nya yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping. "Hancur sudah _headphone_ku mana ini gratis lagi kan jarang jaman sekarang ada yang gratis." Eunhyuk terus saja meratapi _headphone_nya yang sudah hancur dan mulutnya terus saja mengomel tidak jelas.

Eunhyuk berdiri dan berjalan ke rumahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang masih mengakup untuk membawa _headphone_ yang sudah hancur itu terliat raut wajahnya yang menyiratkan akan kesedihan.

"Padahalkan ini bagus, mahal dan yang paling spesial inikan GRATIS kenapa palah rusak?" Eunhyuk terus saja mengomel di sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumahnya.

Dia terus mengomel tidak jelas mulutnya terus saja manyun-manyun hingga akhirnya langkahnya terhenti karena sudah berada di depan pintu rumahnya. "HEY, BUKA PINTUNYA!" Eunhyuk berteriak-teriak dari pintu luar rumahnya.

Cklek~~

Pintu itu terbuka memperlihatkan _namja _kecil dengan tangan kirinya yang membawa kertas mungkin masih mengerjakan pekerjaan yang di berikan Eunhyuk tadi.

Eunhyuk masuk dengan kepala tertunduk dengan kedua tangannya membawa barang yang seharusnya sudah di buang. Eunhyuk duduk dan menaruh bangkai (?) _headphone_ itu di atas meja lalu Eunhyuk duduk di kursi yang tidak jauh dari meja itu. Sedangkan _namja_ kecil tadi kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang belum selesai yaitu mewarnai.

Eunhyuk terus saja meratapi _headphone_nya. "Aku harus membuat acara pemakaman untukmu _headphone_ku sayang." Dia mulai meracau tidak jelas.

"AKU PULANG!" teriakkan seorang _namja_ dari pintu.

"Hey _hyung..._"

"Hey _oppa_..." sambutan dari _namja_ dan _yeoja_ kecil itu kompak.

"Hey, juga adik-adikku sayang." Ucap _namja_ itu sambil menutup pintu yang di bukanya tadi.

_Namja_ itu mengedarkan pandanganya dari pintu masuk sepertinya mencari seseorang. "Kemana lagi nih Eunhyuk _hyung_?" dia bertanya dengan dirinya sendiri.

Dia terus melihat ke seluruh ruangan yang ada di sini dan akhirnya ketemu dia menemukan Eunhyuk yang sedang duduk memunggunginya dengan kepala yang tertunduk sangat dalam. "Nah, itu dia." _Namja_ itu menunjuk Eunhyuk yang masih saja tertunduk lalu berjalan menghampiri Eunhyuk.

"Hey _hyung_ kau kenapa?" _namja_ itu menepuk bahu Eunhyuk yang masih saja tertunduk.

Eunhyuk tidak menggubris ucapan _namja_ yang menepuk bahunya dia masih sibuk dengan pikirannya yang sedang kalut itu. _Namja_ itu melihat ke atas meja.

"Benda apa ini jelek sekali tidak pantas ada di sini." _Namja_ itu mengangkat _headphone_ Eunhyuk yang sudah hancur itu lalu membantingnya kelantai dengan sangat keras dan tanpa perasaan menginjak-injak _headphone_ itu tak kalah brutal (?).

"JANGAN DI INJAK!" Eunhyuk berteriak sangat nyaring sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tanganya dengan gaya _slowmosion_.

_Namja_ itu menghentikan injakkannya dan mengangkat _headphone_ Eunhyuk yang sudah hancul makin hancur. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanya _namja_ itu dengan tampang watados.

"Berikan padaku." Eunhyuk menadahkan kedua tanganya.

_Namja_ itu berjalan dengan membawa _headphone_ yang sudah hancur itu dan menaruhnya di tangan Eunhyuk. "_Aigo_ sudah hancur makin hancur saja." Eunhyuk meratapi _headphone_nya yang sudah parah stadium akhir ini.

"Ya sudah buang saja." _Namja_ itu mengatakannya dengan sangat enteng lalu duduk di sebelah Eunhyuk.

"APA KAU BILANG BUANG?" Eunhyuk mulai naik darah dan menatap namja itu dengan tatapan ingin membunuh.

"Iya buang mau buat apa barang jelek kaya gitu? Merusak pemandangan." _Namja_ itu masih saja mengucapkannya dengan enteng dan memandang Eunhyuk dengan tampang watadosnya.

Kepala Eunhyuk mulai ngebul. "Enak saja buang kau tau ini barang GRATIS aku ulangi GRATIS." Eunhyuk makin geram dengan tingkah _namja_ yang di sampingnya ini yang palah menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak bersalahnya.

"Bukannya kalau gratis itu palah lebih enak kalau di buang ya?" masih setia dengan tampang watadosnya.

"HEY, KAU LEE JINKI BARU DATANG SUDAH MEMBUATKU KESAL. KAU TAU INI GRATIS." Eunhyuk makin naik darah dan marahnya sudah tak terbendung lagi.

"Hey juga Lee Hyukjae." _Namja_ itu menyapa Eunhyuk dengan tampang mengejek.

"Kau ini." Eunhyuk nyaris saja memukul _namja_ yang sudah di ketahui bernama Lee Jinki itu dengan _headphone_ masih ditangannya.

"Hehehe, _mianhae hyung_. Habisnya kau segitunya sekali dengan benda itu lagian kan itu gratis kenapa juga tidak dibuang? Itu sudah tidak bisa di betulkan dan lagi bukannya kalau gratis itu tidak akan membuat kita rugi ya." Lee jinki yang lebih di kenal dengan nama Onew itu mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Tentu saja kita rugi." Eunhyuk mulai meredamkan amarahnya dan menaruh _headphone_ tak berbentuk itu kembali ke meja.

"Kok rugi?" Onew menggaruk kepalanya yang memang gatal.

"Baiklah aku jelaskan sesuatu padamu ini tentang pelajaran ekonomi kau siap mendengarkannnya?" Eunhyuk mengatakannya sangat serius dan Onew hanya membalasnya dengan anggukkan.

"Begini ini barang aku dapat gratis bukan?" Eunhyuk menunjuk _headphone_ yang ada di atas meja itu diikuti anggukkan oleh Onew. "Kalau sudah rusak begini pasti aku harus membelinya dan membeli harus pakai uang bukan?" tanya Eunhyuk (lagi) yang di jawab oleh Onew dengan anggukkan (lagi).

"Kau taukan kalau ini gratis dan kau juga tau akan arti gratis itu apa?" Eunhyuk semakin serius.

"_Ne_, aku tau gratis artinya tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang untuk mendapatkan sesuatu." Onew menjawabnya dengan serius juga. Di pikiran Onew sekarang adalah _'jarang-jarangkan di ajarin pelajaran ekonomi gratis kaya gini jadi lebih baik aku serius saja.'_

"Nah saat kita mendapatkan barang gratis dan barang gratis itu hancur terlebih kita sangat menyukai barang gratis itu pasti kita mengingikan barang itu lagi kan? Dan yang lebih pasti kita akan membelinya dan hal yang paling aku benci adalah aku harus mengeluarkan uang untuk hal itu." Onew hanya _sweatdrop_ mendengar hal itu sekarang yang di pikirannya _'aku kira dia akan memberikanku teori ekonomi apa gitu eh, ini sih teori kepelitanya. '-_-_

"Aku rugi sekarang." Eunhyuk menyenderkan badanya di senderan kursi.

"Ya sudah tidak usah beli saja gitu saja kok repot." Onew mengatakan itu dengan santai yang tanpa di sadari mendapat _deathglare _dari Eunhyuk. "Memangnya _hyung_ mendapatkan itu dari siapa?" tanya Onew sambil menatap Eunhyuk yang sedang memejamkan matanya.

Eunhyuk membuka matanya."Dari _yeoja_ yang menembakku kemarin."

"_Hyung _menerimanya?" tanya Onew yang mulai antusias.

"Tentu saja tidak."

"_MWO? Hyung_ menolaknya tapi mengambil barangnya?" tanya Onew terkejut.

"Hey, aku bukan mengambilnya dia saja yang memberikannya padaku yang sudah aku terima." Eunhyuk kembali duduk dengan posisi tegak. "lagian suruh siapa memberikannya padaku?" Eunhyuk menyenderkan badanya lagi disenderan kursi.

"Benar-benar pelit."Onew mengumam pelan.

"Aku bukan pelit aku hemat." Eunhyuk tidak terima di bilang pelit.

"Ya sudah terserah. Memangnya siapa yang merusak _headphone_ itu?" tanya Onew makin antusias.

"KAU." Eunhyuk menatap Onew tajam dan mengatakannya dengan penuh penekannan.

"Yey sebelum aku injak juga sudah rusak kali." Onew merasa tidak terima di salahkan.

"Oh itu _yeoja_ yang aku sukai." Eunhyuk menjawabnya dengan enteng. Onew membelakkan matanya yang sipit itu.

"_Mwo? Yeoja_ yang kau sukai siapa dia? Apa dia cantik terus apa dia kaya terus apa dia seksi terus apa dia pntar terus apa dia-" ucapan Onew terputus.

"Dari tadi terus mulu nanyanya. _Ne_, dia sempurna." 'hanya dia boros dan sombong' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Kok bisa dengan _yeoja_ yang kau sukai bagaimana bisa? Ayo ceritakan!" Onew semakin penasaran. Eunhyuk menegakkan duduknya kembali dan memulai ceritanya.

"Jadi begini tadi dia kesini terus dia menanyakanku begini 'kau dapat dari mana _headphone_ itu?'" Eunhyuk menirukan gaya bicara Donghae. "Aku jawab dong 'oh ini dari _yeoja_ yang menembakku.' Terus dia bertanya lagi 'APA KAU BILANG?' aku perjelas lagi bahwa itu dari _yeoja_ yang menembakku eh dia menyuruhku melepas _headphone_ ini dari leherku setelah aku lepas dia menyuruhku membuangnya tentu saja aku protes eh, dia langsung mengambil _headphone_ dari tanganku dan menginjaknya dengan brutal." Eunhyuk menyelesaikan ceritanya di ikuti anggukkan mengerti dari Onew.

Eunhyuk menyenderkan badanya di senderan kursi (lagi) dan memejamkan matanya mungkin perasaan kesalnya masih menyelimuti hatinya.

"Dia menyukaimu kali makanya dia cemburu waktu kau bilang dari_ yeoja_ yang menembakmu." Onew menyimpulkan cerita yang di ceritakan Eunhyuk tadi.

Eunhyuk yang mendengarnya langsung duduk tegak kembali sambil membelakkan matanya. "_MWO?_ Benarkah?" terlihat raut wajah terkejut dari Eunhyuk.

"Hhmm, biasanya begitu." Onew mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Huft, tidak mungkin dia terlalu jauh untuk aku raih dan lagi aku tidak mau berharap dengan hal yang tidak akan mungkin aku dapat." Terdengar nada menyerah dari Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa menyerah terlebih dahulu?" Onew meyakinkan Eunhyuk yang hanya di jawab senyuman sinis.

"Lebih baik aku menyerah karena aku sudah tau akan hasil akhirnya."

Ddrrrttttt...ddddddrrrrrrtttttttt...

Ponsel Eunhyuk bergetardan Eunhyuk merogoh kantong celananya. _"Yoboseo."_ Sapa Eunhyuk.

"..."

"_Ne _benar. Ada apa?"

"..."

"_Jinjja_? Baiklah saya kesana sekarang." Eunhyuk memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Terlihat raut wajah yang sangat khawatir Eunhyuk berdiri dan langsung mengambil jaket yang ada di sebelahnya masih menggunakan kacamata yang terbal itu lalu berjalan ke arah pintu.

"_Hyung_ kau mau kemana?" tanya Onew yang masih saja duduk di kursi.

"Aku akan ke rumah sakit keadaan Minho dan Jessica memburuk." Eunhyuk terlihat tergesa-gesa. "Tolong jaga adik-adikku aku akan pergi dulu."

Blam...

Pintu tertutup dengan kerasnya.

Di rumah sakit...

"Bagaimana keadaan Minho dan Jessica dok?" Eunhyuk semakin khawatir saat bertemu dokter yang menagani keduanya.

"Keadaan Minho semakin parah sedangkan Jessica juga sama." Dokter itu menarik nafas dan menghembuskan perlahan. "Minho harus mendapatkan perawatan lebih sedangkan Jessica juga sama."

"Terus saya harus melakukan apa?" Eunhyuk masih saja khawatir bahkan sekarang sangat khawatir.

"kita harus membawanya ke UGD hanya saja anda harus mengurus administrasi lebih lanjut setelah semua lunas maka kami akan cepat menangani." Eunhyuk hanya bisa diam mendengar penjelasan dari sang dokter. (sumpah yang ini aku ngarang banget).

Melihat Eunhyuk tidak memberikan reaksi apapun akhirnya dokter itu permisi pergi. "Saya harus melanjutkan tugas saya." Dokter itu pergi.

Normal POV END

Eunhyuk POV

"Aku harus cari uang dimana?" gumamku.

Aku bingung harus mencari uang dimana sekarang dua adikku yang sangat aku sayangi sedang terbaring lemah tak berdaya. Aku mundurkan langkahku setelah badanku membentur tombok aku turunkan badanku dan aku hanya bisa duduk dengan membenamkan kepalaku di kedua lututku.

"Aku harus cari uang dimana?" aku hanya bisa mengumam.

"Hyukkie?" suara seorang _yeoja_ yang membuatku harus melihatnya. "Ah benar itu kau. Sedang apa kau di sini dan kenapa duduk di lantai bukankah ada kursi?" _yeoja_ itu jongkok sehingga tingginya setara denganku.

"Ternyata kau Hae." Aku mengeluarkan senyum terpaksaku.

"Tidak usah tersenyum kalau kau tidak ingin tersenyum." Hae memberikan senyum tulusnya aku kembali menundukkan kepalaku di kedua lututku. "Kau ada masalah?" tanyanya lagi aku menggeleng lemah.

"Dasar bohong." Dia memukul lenganku pelan.

"Permisi." Aku mendongkrakkan kepalaku.

"Ada apa?" tanya Donghae ke perawat yang tadi menyapaku.

"Apa tuan bisa mengurus administrasinya sekarang? Pasien sudah semakin parah keadaanya." Suster itu menanyakan padaku.

"Akan segera aku urus." Aku menjawab dengan suara lemahku.

"Baik tuan." Suster itu pergi.

"Administrasi? Kau sedang membutuhkan uang?" tanya Donghae padaku aku mengangguk lemah. "Kenapa tidak bilang?" tanpa menunggu jawaban dariku Donghae langsung berdiri dan menuju tempat pembayaran.

Aku kembali menundukkan kepalaku di kedua lututku."Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mencari uang?" aku masih saja mengumam.

Tidak terlalu lama Donghae datang menghampiriku lagi. "Baiklah sudah aku bayar. Sekarang berdirilah." Donghae menjulurkan tangannya membantuku berdiri.

Aku berdiri dari dudukku. "Kau membayarnya?" tanyaku dia mengangguk semangat. "_Gomawo_." Ucapku merasa tidak enak.

"_Ne._" Jawabnya singkkat masih dengan tersenyum.

"Aku akan menggantinya."

"Tidak usah di ganti juga tidak apa-apa." Donghae masih saja tersenyum padaku. Dia melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya. "Sepertinya aku harus pulang."

"Kau pulang sendiri?" aku bertanya dengan suaraku yang sudah kembali seperti biasa.

"_Ne_, supirku sedang tidak bisa menjemputku."

"Aku antar." Aku mengatakan itu sambil menggenggam jarinya.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak memaksamu untuk mengantarkanku lho." Dia membalas genggamanku akhirnya jari kami saling bertautan (gandengan).

Kami berjalan ke luar dari rumah sakit ini. "Mau naik apa?" tanyaku.

"Taksi." Jawabnya.

"Bagaimana kalau menunggu taksinya di halte bus jadi kita bisa jalan-jalan dulu?" usulku yang diikuti anggukkan olehnya.

Aku dan Donghae berjalan ke tempat halte bus yang cukup jauh dari kami masih dengan tangan yang bergandengan.

"Siapa yang sakit?" aku mulai pembicaraan.

"Pembantuku tanganya gosong gara-gara kena minyak goreng yang masih panas." Dia menjawab tanpa ada rasa kasian sama sekali.

Aku terkikik geli melihatnya.

"Kalau kau siapa yang sakit?" dia bertanya dengan menatapku dengan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Minho dan Jeessica keadaan mereka semakin memburuk jadi harus dirawat lebih intensif."

"Oh begitu. Memang sakit apa?"

"Jessica seminggu yang lalu terkena DBD sedangkan Minho.." aku menggantungkan kalimatku.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya tidak sabaran.

"kau tau alasanku tidak masuk sekolah akhir-akhir ini?" tanyaku dan menatapnya lembut dan dia hanya menggeleng imut.

"dialah alasan yang membuatku tidak sekolah. Di rumah itu hanya aku, Minho, dan Jessica yang bisa mencari bekerja. Saat itu saat dimana Minho baru pulang kerja dan saat dia baru menyebrang dia di tabrak oleh mobil yang melanggar lalu lintas dan pengendara mobil itu kabur. Sejak itulah dia tidak bekerja dan aku harus bekerja menggantikannya dan hasil uangnya bisa untuk penggobatan Minho dan Jessica." Aku menjelaskannya panjang lebar.

"Oh, begitu." Dia mengangguk mengerti.

Kami kembali diam dengan tangan kami yang saling bergandengan.

"Ehm, Hyukkie kenapa kau tidak pernah mencuci baju dan sepatumu?" tanya Donghae memecahkan keheningan di antara kami berdua.

"Bukankah aku sudah memberi taumu."

"Kapan aku tidak ingat?" dia mengingat-ingat dan mukanya terlihat sangat lucu.

"Sudah jangan diingat-ingat akan aku beritau. Kau tau kalau mencuci baju dan sepatu itu harus memakai sabun bukan?" tanyaku padanya yang sekarang menatapku serius. "Saat kita mencuci baju dan sepatu maka kami membutuhkan sabun dan sabun itu semakin lama semakin habis dan saat habis kita harus membelinya lagi dan membeli membutuhkan uang. Kau tau kan aku hemat?" tanyaku setelah menjelaskannya.

"Kau bukan hemat tapi pelit." Dia meralat pertanyaanku.

"Aku bukan PELIT tapi HEMAT." Aku kembali ke pendirianku.

"Ih, kamu tuh_" ucapanya terputus oleh ucapanku.

"Iya-iya terserah kamu." 'dari pada berantem lagi.' lanjutku dalam hati.

"Terus kalau kau mengeluarkan uang kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Maka aku akan rugi jadi lebih baik aku tidak mencuci baju dan sepatuku. Aku kan mencucinya kalau sepatuku sudah berubah menjadi coklat pekat dan bajuku juga sama kau sudah menjadi coklat pekat." Donghae _sweatdrop_ mendengar ucapanku.

"Pantas kalau di dekatmu bau" Donghae menggumam pelan. "Hyukkie sebenernya kau ini siapa sih?"

"Maksudmu?" aku bingung mendengar pertanyaannya. "Iya kau tau kau sangat misterius kau bisa merubah penampilanmu saat di sekolah penampilanmu sangat buruk dan saat menjadi DJ tampilanmu sangat keren tapi liat sekarang jaket yang kau gunakan memang bagus tapi kacamatamu." Dia melepas kacamata tebal milikku. "Sangat jelek. Kau lebih tampan kalau begini." Dia tersenyum kearahku walaupun samar-samar aku melihatnya karena kacamataku yang dilepas olehnya.

Dia memberikan kacatamu di tanganku."Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku sebenarnya kau siapa?"

Aku mengarti maksudnya. "Sebenarnya aku..."

TBC

Maaf kalau ga ada Humornya sama sekali. Wah aku ga nyangka loh ternyata silent reader di FF ku BUANYAK BUANGAET aku sampe terharu ternyata ada yang mau baca Ffku. Oh ya FF ini akan segera TAMAT, THE END, BUBAR, FIN DLL jadi mau cepet atau enggaknya saya publish liat dulu ya apa masih ada yang minat dengan FF saya yang ini? Kalau ada yang ga minat juga gpp dan ga ush di bikin aja sama kaya 3 Ffku yang aku biarin palah terkesan aku hapus dua di antaranya. Makasih Semua.. buat silent reades juga makasih udh mau membaca ff kayaku

Blasan Review :

rainy hearT : ok dech udh di lanjut. Gimana Hae udh sadar belum nih hehehe makasih udh review

KyuHyunJiYoon : Heyo juga. Ehm, berapa chapter ya..? tenang bentar lagi the end kok jadi kayang ga panjang2. Makasih udh review

Liu HeeHee : Gimana udh cepet belum aku updatenya..? maklum cemburu menguras bak #PLAK maksudku menguras hati jadi di luar kendalinya dech. Makasih udh review

Park Ha Rin : Annyeong juga. Berapa chapter ya... ehm, bentar lagi tamat kok. Kan ini Pair utamanya Eunhae jadi yang lebih di bahas Eunhaenya bukan Hanchulnya. Makasih udh rieview

Eunhaechild : Hore dpt eonnie lagi jadi ngerasa muda hehehe. Maklum insomiaku kambuh jadi ga bisa tidur . Udh di lanjut Makasih udh review

Kang Hyera : status mereka memang belum jelas. Gimana udh update asap belum? makasih udh review

RosaHeartfilia : wah, aku di panggil thor lagi panggil Nina aja ok udah di lanjut makasih udh review

RiriSparkyu : gimana udh kilat belum..? wah dapet yang seumuran hore.. makasih udh review

AngelFishy : ayo kita buat GB dengan aliran musik kosidahan hahaha #mulai ngaco. Wah, aku ga bisa yadong aku masih polos #PLAK. Makasih udh review

endahhyukiELF : Hore dapet eonnie *abaikan juga. Ehm Hyukkie kaya ga ya..? tunggu aja ya. Makasih udh review

ma'on clouds : udh di lanjutin makasih udh review

JiYoo861015 : iya biar keliatan lbh muda gitu hehehe. Gimana udh kilatkah..?makasih udh review

Sychoshawolelf : iya aku maafkan dengan senang hati lagian ga ush minta maaf juga gpp akukan baik #PLAK mulai narsis. Sebelumnya salam kenal juga Sycho aku Nina semoga bisa kita bisa berteman hehehe. Makasih udh review

Shyelf : wah, aku rajin ga salah tuh aku kan males hehehe. Aku ga bisa bikin ciuman yang lama aku masih polos hehehe makasih udh review

nyukkunyuk :yap, panggilnya saeng aja biar karab gitu hehehe udh di lanjutin makasih udh review

stevanie7227 :yang ini juga sama ya humornya ga ada? Lambat laun akan aku buat Eunhae bersatu. Gimana lama ga nih updatenya? Makasih udh review

DeKyu : aku ga bisa bikin NC soalnya aku masih polos #PLAK. Masalah Hae sadarnya kapan tenang aja bentar lagi sadarkok. Gimana updatenya lama ga eonn? Makasih udh Review

KimHanKyu : gimana-gimana udah update kilat belum eonnie...?makasih udh review :_)


	8. Chapter 8

**Mr. Pelit and Miss. Boros**

Genre : Romance

Pair : Lee Hyukjae aka Eunhyuk (Namja)

Lee Donghae (Yeoja)

Lee Sungmin (Yeoja)

Rate : T

Warning : cerita abal dan gaje, OOC, Genderswitch, dan lagi di sini umur mereka sama kecuali Kyuhyun..

Summary : Seorang yeoja yang hanya bisa menghambur-hamburkan uang bertemu namja yang sangat-sangat pelit apa jadinya?

Chapter 8

"Sebenernya aku adalah..." Donghae semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Eunhyuk. "Sebenarnya aku adalah..." Suara Eunhyuk semakin terdengar serius dan Donghae semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Cepat katakan!" Donghae semakin penasaran.

"Sebenarnya aku adalah orang TERTAMPAN yang ada di dunia ini, orang TERBAIK, dan orang TERHEMAT yang pernah ada." Eunhyuk bernarsis ria sedangkan Donghae yang mendengarnya hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

Donghae memundurkan kepalanya dan mempautkan bibirnya. "Aku kira akan menjawab serius taunya. Menyebalkan!" Donghae mengomel.

"HAHAHAHA... lagian apa sih yang membuatmu penasaran denganku?"

"Banyak yang membuatku penasaran denganmu!" Donghae masih mempautkan bibirnya.

"Katakan padaku! Aku akan menjawabnya." Eunhyuk sedang mencoba meredamkan marah Donghae.

"Benarkah?" senyum kembali merekah di bibir Donghae. Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk sembil tersenyum. "Aku hanya penasaran denganmu. Sebenarnya kau ini siapa? Dan dimana _appa_ dan _umma_ kamu? Apa mereka tidak mau mengurusimu?" Donghae bertanya dengan seriusnya.

Posisi mereka yang berdiri dan bergandengan serta berdiri di tengah trotoar dengan saling berpandangan.

"Baiklah aku beritau." Eunhyuk menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Aku ya aku! Dan untuk keberadaan _umma_ dan _appa_ku..." dia mengantungkan kalimatnya dan menarik nafas lagi dan Donghae semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Eunhyuk. "_Umma_ku sudah meninggal sejak aku masih sekolah di bangku SMP. Sedangkan _appa_ku entahlah aku tidak tau semenjak SMP atau semenjak _umma_ku meninggal _appa_ku sudah tidak mau mengurusiku. Makanya aku kabur dari rumahku." Terlihat raut wajah kesedihan dari wajah Eunhyuk.

"Ehm, jadi kau memang tidak memiliki uang ya?" Donghae ikut terbawa suasana.

"Bisa di bilang begitu. Kau tau sepatu roda yang suka aku gunakan?" Eunhyuk bertanya ke Donghae yang masih mendengarnya dengan seksama (?). Donghae mengangguk antusias. "Itu pemberian terakhir dari _umma_ku sebelum meninggal." Donghae yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti.

_**Saat sedang seriusnya tiba-tiba terdengar...**_

"AWAS JANGAN DI SITU!" teriak seorang _namja_ yang sedang mengendarai sepeda dengan ngebutnya. Walaupun jaraknya belum begitu dekat dengan posisi Eunhae tetap saja terdegar dan membuat Eunhae menengok ke sumber suara. "REMKU TIDAK BERFUNGSI!" teriak _namja_ yang membawa sepeda itu yang sudah semakin dekat dengan posisi Eunhae yang sedang berdiri.

Donghae yang masih diam dalam posisinya membuat Eunhyuk langsung menarik Donghae dan membuat Eunhyuk memeluk Donghae dari belakang dan tangan kanannya tanpa sengaja memegang ehm, maaf ya. Memegang payudara Donghae. _Namja_ yang mengendarai sepeda itu sudah melewati mereka.

"HEY, PELANKAN CARA KAMU MENGENDARAI SEPEDA! KAU TAU ITU BERBAHAYA!" Eunhyuk berteriak-teriak dengan _namja_ yang membawa sepeda tadi yang sudah menjauh. Eunhyuk masih memeluk Donghae dengan tangan kanan yang masuh memegang payudara Donghae. Donghae hanya diam membatu.

"Tunggu kok empuk ya?" Eunhyuk bergumam dengan telapak tangan kanannya menekan-nekan pelan.

"Kau memegangnya." Donghae berkata dengan nada datarnya.

"Memegang apa?" Eunhyuk masih belum menyadarinya.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk masih berada di posisi ini. "KAU MEMEGANG PAYUDARAKU _BABO_!" Donghae teriak dengan kerasnya yang langsung membuat Eunhyuk menjauhkan tangan kanannya.

Donghae membalikkan badannya dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa kau memegangnya?" Donghae berkata dengan suara yang sedikit bergemetar.

"A..aku...ti...tidak...sengaja." Eunhyuk tergagap menjawab perkataan Donghae.

"KAU TAU BENDAKU INI HANYA BOLEH DI SENTUH OLEH SUAMIKU SEORANG!" Donghae berteriak dengan air mata yang mulai membasahi pipinya.

"Tenang aku kan akan menjadi suamimu jadi aku boleh memegangnya." Eunhyuk berkata dengan santainya.

"KAU...!" Donghae semakin geram dan menghentikan taksi yang kebetulan lewat.

Donghae masuk ke taksi dan menutup pintu taksi itu dengan kencangnya...

**BLAM...**

"AKU MINTA MAAF! AKU TIDAK SENGAJA!" Eunhyuk berteriak dengan taksi yang Donghae naiki semakin menjauh.

_**Keesokkan harinya...**_

Tet...tet...tet... (bel pulang skolah)

"YEY!" teriak semua siswa dan siswi di sekolah ini.

Mereka berhamburan keluar dari kelas masing-masing.

"Awas!" _namja_ dengan penampilan culunnya mendorong orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Banyak yang mengomel dengan perbuatan namja culun (read: Eunhyuk) yang main dorong.

Eunhyuk berjalan dengan langkah cepatnya ke kelas Donghae. Eunhyuk tiba di depan kelas Donghae tanpa basa basi dia langsung masuk ke kelas Donghae. Terlihat Donghae yang masih membereskan barang yang ada di atas mejanya.

**Brak...**

Eunhyuk mengebrak meja Donghae. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu!" Eunhyuk mengatakannya sambil mengatur nafasnya. Donghae masih diam.

"Ehm, lebih baik aku pergi dulu." Sungmin pamit dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang sendirian di kelas.

Donghae yang sudah selesai membereskan barangnya segera mengunakan tas ranselnya dan hendak pergi dengan langkah yang terbilang cepat.

"Hey, tunggu!" Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya ke Donghae yang sudah hampir ke luar kelas.

Eunhyuk menarik Donghae dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kau masih marah?" Eunhyuk berkata dan masih memeluk Donghae dengan eratnya. Donghae masih diam dan tidak membalas pelukan Eunhyuk. "Kenapa diam?" Eunhyuk bertanya dengan lembutnya. Donghae masih diam dan tidak merespon.

"Baiklah aku anggap itu 'iya'. Berarti kamu masih marah denganku. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja melakukan itu. Maukah kau memaafkanku?" suara Eunhyuk yang lembut membuat Donghae semakin menurunkan kadar marahnya (?). Eunhyuk melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap mata indah milik Donghae. "Maukah kau mamaafkanku?" Eunhyuk mengulangi permintaanya.

Donghae akhirnya mengangguk dengan cantiknya dengan senyum sedikit terukur di bibir Donghae.

"Benarkah kau memaafkanku?" Eunhyuk tidak percaya.

"Kau bisa menarik kesimpulannya bukan?" ucap Donghae.

"_Gomawo_ Hae.." Eunhyuk kembali memeluk Donghae dengan sangat erat.

"Hyukkie...se...sesak..." Donghae sedikit memberontak di pelukkan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk yang mendengar itu langsung melepaskan pelukkannya. "Ah, _mianhae_. Aku hanya terlalu senang." Donghae hanya mengangguk dan mengatur nafasnya.

"Baiklah ayo kita pulang!" Eunhyuk langsung menarik Donghae untuk pulang tentunya.

_**Skip Time**_ (1 bulan lebih tepatnya)...

Eunhyuk POV

Akhirnya hubunganku dan Donghae kembali seperti biasa dan bahkan terkesan lebih dekat. Sudah satu bulan ini hubunganku dan Donghae sangat dekat. Dia juga suka pergi ke rumahku sekedar untuk menjengguk adik-adikku dan sekedar untuk mengajari adik-adikku belajar. Yang lebih membuatku senang adalah Donghae sedikit demi sedikit mulai merubah sifatnya. Sifat yang selama ini sudah mendarah daging dalam dirinya seperti sifat borosnya. Sekarang dia sudah mau melepas bandrol dan mau memakai baju yang sudah dia gunakan biasanyakan sekali dia sudah di pakai dia langsung membuangnya sekarang beda dia mau menggunakan baju yang sudah dia gunakan sebelumnya. Selain itu dia jadi tidak terlalu sombong dan tidak terlalu menjadi orang yang pemarah. Dan perubahan sifatnya itu membuatku merasa lebih nyaman di dekatnya.

Kalau ada yang tanya dengan sifatku masih sama seperti dulu aku tetap HEMAT dan bukan PELIT.

"Donghae kau tidak pulang?" tanyaku dan berjalan mendekatinya yang sedang duduk melihat adik-adikku yang sedang menulis.

Donghae masih mengajari adik-adikku belajar. Sekarang kami memang berada di rumahku beginilah aktivitasnya setelah pulang sekolah. Setelah aku dan Donghae pulang sekolah dia selalu ke rumahku untuk mengajari adik-adikku belajar. Beruntunglah Minho dan Jessica sudah sembuh dari sakitnya membuatku kembali seperti biasa hanya perlu kerja di malam hari.

Dia melihatku "Kau mengusirku?" tanya Donghae.

"Bukannya begitu. Kamu kan sudah lama di sini apa nanti tidak di cari orang tuamu?" tanyaku menenangkannya.

"Orang tuaku tidak ada di rumah. _Umma_ku berada di Jepang dan _appa_ku pasti masih di kantor."

"Setidaknya jangan pulang terlalu sore."

"Baiklah aku pulang." dia berdiri dan menggunakan tasnya lagi. "Adik-adik aku pulang dulu ya!"

"IYA!" teriak adik-adikku serentak.

Dia mengambil ponsel di kantong bajunya dan mencari nama di kontak ponselnya lalu menekan kata 'panggil' di layar ponselnya.

"Aku tunggu sekarang!" Dia mengatakan itu dan langsung menutup sambungan teleponnya.

Aku mengantarkan Donghae ke depan rumahku. Tidak perlu menunggu lama supir Donghae sudah datang.

"Baiklah aku pulang dulu." Dia membungkukkan badannya dan masuk kedalam mobilnya lalu pergi.

Mobilnya sudah menghilang di tikungan.

"Besok aku akan mengembalikan uang yang kau pinjamkan padaku."aku mengumam sendiri.

Aku masih merasa tidak enak dengannya walaupun dia bilang _'tidak usah di ganti juga tidak apa-apa.'_ Dia juga tidak pernah menyinggung-nyinggung masalah ini tapi tetap saja aku merasa tidak enak aku kan bukan pengemis jadi tetap aku harus membayarnya.

_**Keesokkan harinya...**_

Sekarang aku sedang berada di sekolah dan karena sekarang sudah saatnya pulang jadi sekarang aku harus kekelas Donghae biasa menjemputnya untuk ke rumahku dan dia harus menjadi guru adik-adikku. Masalah dia menjadi guru di rumahku bukan karena aku memasakanya dia sendiri yang mau jadi aku sih terima-terima saja selama itu gratis kenapa tidak di terima? Selain menjemputnya aku juga berniat mengembalikan uang yang dulu sempat dia pinjamkan padaku. Ini hasil kerja kerasku selama ini.

Sekarang aku sudah berada di pintu depan kelas Donghae hingga langkahku berhenti mendengar percakapan yang aku yakini pasti Donghae dan Sungmin. Aku sedikit mengintip dan menguping pembicaraan mereka dan benar itu Donghae dan Sungmin mereka sedang berdiri berhadapan.

"Asik yang lagi deket sama Eunhyuk! Bentar lagi jadian nih!" Sungmin mulai menggoda Donghae.

"Ga akan. Aku Cuma temenan kok." Donghae mengelak perkataan Sungmin yang entah kenapa membuat dadaku terasa sakit. Aku hanya bisa meraba dada kiriku yang terasa sangat sakit.

"Ga mungkin cuma temenan. Masa kalau temenan deket banget gitu." Sungmin masih saja menggoda Donghae.

"Kau tau aku hanya memangfaatkannya." Donghae berkata dengan entengnya.

**JLEP! **

Perkataan Donghae barusan membuat dada dan sekaligus hatiku semakin terasa sakit. Bagaikan seribu ah, bukan hanya seribu bahkan bisa mencapai sejuta atau triliunan menancap di hatiku sungguh sangat sakit. Aku semakin meremas dada kiriku yang semakin terasa sakit ini. Aku mempertajam pendengaranku melanjutkan acara ngupingku yang sempat tertunda.

"Memangfaatkannya?" tanya Sungmin.

"Iya MEMANGFAATKANNYA. Kau taukan uangku banyak dan aku tidak bisa menghabiskannya. Jadi dengan berteman dengannya aku bisa memberikan uangku dengannya kasian dia tidak memiliki uang." Donghae mengatakan itu dengan tanpa bersalah sedikit pun.

"Kau tau, kalau dia tau dia bisa marah." Sungmin mulai menasehati Donghae.

"Selama Eunhyuk tidak tau tidak apa-apa bukan?" Donghae bertanya dengan Sungmin. Belum sempat Sungmin menjawab aku datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Kata siapa aku tidak tau?" Aku datang ke hadapan mereka berdua dengan menahan amarahku yang semakin memuncak.

"Hyuk...Hyukkie..." dia tergagap memamanggilku.

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau seperti ini." Aku mengeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Donghae kembali mengelak sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa diam mendengarkan aku dan Donghae yang sedang bertengkar.

Aku membuka tasku dan mengambil uang lalu melempar uang itu tepat di wajah Donghae. Sungmin mengangga lebar melihat perlakuanku sedangkan Donghae hanya bisa diam melihat perlakuanku.

"Aku tidak butuh uangmu LEE DONGHAE!" aku menekan tiap kata yang aku ucapkan dan pergi dari kelas ini.

Eunhyuk POV END

Donghae POV

Aku terkejut dengan perlakuan Eunhyuk yang melempar uangnya tepat di wajahku. Aku akui aku sempat merasa terhina akan perlakuannya tapi aku juga tidak bisa mengelak bahwa aku juga berbuat salah.

**Brak.**..

Aku jatuh dengan posisi terduduk dengan lemasnya tatapan mataku masih kosong.

"Donghae, _gweanchana_?" Sungmin menguncang-guncang bahuku.

Aku tersadar dari keadaan shock dan kembali ke keadaanku semula. Aku berdiri dari jatuh dudukku dan membersihan noda yang menempel di rokku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Bohongku dengan suara yang aku buat sebiasa mungkin. Jujur aku masih merasa bersalah bahkan sangat bersalah.

"Huft, syukurlah aku kira kau kenapa." Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya lega.

"Aku akan pulang. _Bye_ Sungmin!" aku melambaikan tanganku dan berjalan sebiasa mungkin ke arah pintu.

"HEY, INI UANGNYA GIMANA?" Sungmin berteriak dari dalam kelas.

Aku memberhentikan langkahku saat sudah di ambang pintu. Aku balikkan badanku dan berusaha tersenyum."Berikan saja ke orang yang kurang mampu." Setelah itu aku pergi dengan langkah cepat.

**Di rumah...**

Aku melepar tasku ke sembarang arah begitu pula dengan sepatu dan kaos kaki yang juga aku lempar ke sembarang arah. Aku merebahkan badanku di kasurku yang empuk ku tutup wajahku dengan bantal.

Tes...

Perlahan tapi pasti air mataku turun. Air mata yang turun semakin deras membasahi pipi putihku. Aku mengangkat bantal yang tadi aku buat untuk menutup wajahku. Sekarang pipiku benar-benar basah dengan air mataku sendiri.

"Maafkan aku." Aku berkata sangat lirih.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku aku dudukkan badanku dan memeluk ke dua lututku ku banamkan kepalaku di ke dua lututku.

"Maafkan aku. Aku memiliki alasan kenapa aku mengatakan begitu." Aku kembali bicara sendiri di tengah tangisku. "Hiks...hiks... maafkan aku." Aku terus mengumam sendiri dan air mataku semakin deras.

Aku memang memiliki alasan kenapa aku mengatakan itu. Itu karena aku tidak mau dia anggap remeh oleh Sungmin bagaimana kalau dia menghinaku atau mengejekku bukan hanya aku saja bukan yang malu Eunhyuk pasti juga akan merasa tersinggung. Sekarang aku menyesal mengatakan itu tadi. Aku benar-benar INGIN minta maaf dengannya aku meyesal dan sangat merasa bersalah.

Tapi apa dia akan memaafkanku? Itu yang aku pikirkan sekarang ini.

Donghae POV END

Eunhyuk POV

_**Brak...**_

Aku melempar tasku dengan kerasnya. Posisiku yang sedang berada di kamar membuatku lebih leluasa melakukan apapun.

"Aku kecewa denganmu Lee Donghae." Aku menekan tiap kata yang aku ucapkan.

Aku duduk di lantai kamarku. "Kau tau aku pikir kau sudah berubah Lee Donghae. Tapi apa? Ternyata aku salah ternyata kau berteman denganku hanya untuk memangfaatkanku. AKU BENAR-BENAR KECEWA DENGANMU LEE DONGHAE!" Aku terus mengomel dan marah-marah sendiri.

**Keesokan harinya...**

_**Skip time...**_

Teng...teng...teng...

Akhirnya aku bisa pulang dari sekolahku ini. Jujur aku sangat bosan dan merasa malas karena harus sekolah aku sangat malas apabila harus bertemu dengan Donghae karena aku masih sangat marah dengannya dan aku masih belum bisa memaafkannya.

Aku membereskan buku yang berserakan (?) dia atas mejaku memasukkannya ke dalam tasku. Aku menggendong tasku. Aku keluar dari kelasku ini dengan kepala yang tertunduk hari ini aku benar merasa terpuruk.

"HYUKKIE!" teriak _yeoja_ yang sepertinya ku kenal.

_Yeoja_ itu langsung memegang pergelangan tanganku. "Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu!" dan benar _yeoja_ yang memanggilku adalah Donghae.

"Untuk apa aku mendengarkan penjelasaanmu. Bukankah itu sudah jelas?" aku mengatakannya tanpa menatapnya sama sekali aku hanya bisa menatap lurus.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Donghae mesih memegang pergelangan tangan.

"Lepaskan aku!" aku memerintahnya.

"Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku!" Dia masih saja kekeh.

Aku menghempaskan tanganku sangat kuat hingga membuat tanganya terlepas dari pergelanggan tanganku.

"Jauhi diriku mulai sekarang!" aku mengatakan itu dan langsung pergi dari hadapannya.

Aku masih marah bahkan sangat marah dan aku masih belum bisa memaafkannya saat ini.

Eunhyuk POV END

Donghae POV

Dia menghempaskan tangannya sangat keras membuat peganggan tanganku lepas. Apa semarah itukah dia? Atau sesakit itukah dia? Kenapa dia berubah jadi seperti itu?

_**Skip time...**_

Sekarang tepat satu bulan lebih dia marah denganku aku terus mengejarnya berusaha menjelaskan apa yang saat itu terjadi? Dia tidak meresponku sedikitpun. MENYEDIHKAN! Ok, sekarang aku berubah aku tidak peduli dengan statusnya, penampilannya aku hanya menginginkan hatinya. Aku akui sekarang aku mencintainya aku ulangi AKU MENCINTAINYA aku benar-benar sudah tidak peduli dengan penampilannya, statusnya, dan aku juga tidak memperdulikan gensiku. Yang aku inginkan sekarang hanya menjelaskan kesalah pahaman ini, aku meminta maaf, dan yang terakhir aku menginginkan hatinya tapi untuk keinginan yang terakhir sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa bahkan untuk keinginan yang pertama dan keduapun sepertinya tidak bisa.

_**Brak...**_

Pintu kamarku terbuka dengan kerasnya. _Yeoja_ imut yang membuka pintu kamarku langsung duduk di tepi ranjangku atau di sebelaku. Sekarang sedang libur jadi pagi ini aku tidak perlu berangkat sekolah.

"Kau mau kemana?" Sungmin terlihat bingung karena aku sedang membereskan beberapa bajuku dan memasukkan ke koper yang cukup besar.

"Aku ingin pergi."jawabku sambil memasukkan beberapa baju lagi.

"Pergi kemana?" Sungmin masih bingung.

"Ke Inggris mengantarkan _appa_ku kesana." Jawabku.

"Kau akan pindah ke sana?" tanyanya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya mengantarkan _appa_ku mungkin aku akan ke Inggris selama seminggu setelah itu aku akan kembali ke Korea lagi kok." Jelasku sambil menutup resleting koperku. Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. "Oh ya, ada apa ke sini pagi-pagi?" Aku heran untuk apa Sungmin kemari pagi-pagi secara diakan susah bangun pagi.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan ada diskon besar-besaran di mall. Kau mau tidak?"

"_Mianhae_ Sungmin aku tidak bisa. Aku harus persiapan nanti sore aku akan berangkat."

"_MWO_? Secepat itukah kau pergi?" Sungmin terlihat terkejut dengan ucapanku.

"Aku akan kembali Sungmin." Aku mencubit ke dua pipi chubby Sungmin lalu melepasnya.

"Tapi kenapa begitu cepat? Apa urusanmu dan Eunhyuk sudah selesai?" pertanyaan itu membuat senyum yang sempat bertengger (?) di bibirku pudar. "Pasti belum beres." Sungmin membaca mimik wajahku aku mengengguk lemah. "Apa dia masih marah?" Sungmin bertanya lagi.

"Entahlah." Jawabku malas.

"Maafkan aku. Gara-gara aku kau dan Eunhyuk bertengkar." Terdengar rasa penyesalan darinya.

"Ini bukan gara-gara kau Minnie." Aku berusaha membuat suaraku sebahagia mungkin.

"Kau tau sebenarnya saat aku bertanya seperti itu hanya untuk mengetesmu apa kamu menyukai Eunhyuk atau tidak? Tapi sepertinya tidak." Suaranya masih terdengar suatu penyesalan.

"Aku memang menyukainya bahkan mencintainya." Aku berkata jujur.

"Be...benarkah?" Sungmin menatapku tidak percara.

"Iya, aku mencintainya. Dulu aku memang tidak mengakuinya aku takut kau akan meremehkan atau menghinaku karena aku menyukai namja yang benar-benar bertolak belakang dariku."

"Mana mungkin aku meremehkan atau menghinamu dan Eunhyuk. Aku palah senang kalau kau dan Eunhyuk bisa bersatu. Kau tau sejak kamu dan Eunhyuk suka bersama kamu banyak mengalami perubahan dari dirimu." Sungmin menggenggan jemariku.

Aku tersenyum getir "Aku dan Eunhyuk tidak mungkin bisa bersatu untuk sekarang ini."

"Mana Lee Donghae yang ceria, dan selalu optimis? Aku menyukai sifat periangmu yang dulu." Sungmin semakin mengeggengam jemariku meyakinkanku.

"_Mianhae_ Sungmin. Aku harus istirahat supaya di perjalannan aku tidak terlalu lelah." Donghae melepaskan genggaman Sungmin.

"Baiklah aku pulang dulu kalau begitu." Sungmin pamit dan pergi dari kamarku.

Donghae POV END

Eunhyuk POV

Hah, tepat 1 bulan atau lebih ya? Aku mendiamkan Donghae sebenarnya aku sudah tidak terlalu marah dengannya yah walaupun ada masih ada secuil (?) marahku dengannya. Aku merasa sepi sekarang ini aku merindukan suaranya, senyumnya, bahkan sampai marahnya aku merindukan itu semua dari Donghae.

_**Tok...Tok...Tok...**_

Pintu rumahku ada yang mengetok. Aku yang sedang duduk santai sambil menonton tv terpaksa harus berdiri dan membuka pintu.

_**Cklek..**_

Pintu aku terbuka dan betapa terkejutnya aku ternyata orang yang mengunjungi rumahku ternyata Lee Sungmin sahabat Lee Donghae.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanyanya.

"_Ne_, silahkan masuk." Aku mempersilahkan masuk.

Sekarang aku dan Sungmin sedang duduk di ruang tamu rumahku yang kecil ini.

"Ada apa kenapa kamu kerumahku? Dan darimana kamu tau rumahku?" tanyaku _to the point_.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu ini masalah Donghae. Dan untuk tau darimana aku tau rumahmu dulu aku sempat mengantarkan Donghae ke sini ya, walaupun tidak tepat di depan rumah kamu." Dia menjelaskan padaku yang aku ikuti anggukan mengerti.

"Apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Jadi begini..."

Eunhyuk POV END

Donghae POV

Aku melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Tepat 30 menit lagi aku akan pergi ke Inggris tapi kenapa terasa berat ya aku meninggalkan Korea ini?

"Hae, ayo cepat kita akan segera berangkat!" appa menyadarkanku dari lamuananku.

"_Ne appa._" Aku menyeret koper besarku dan mulai berjalan masuk ke bandara.

Donghae POV END

Eunhyuk POV

Perkataan Sungmin tadi pagi masih berkeliaran di otakku.

_**Flashback on..**_

"Apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan?" tanyaku.

"Jadi begini. Apa kau menyukai Donghae?" tanya Sungmin serius.

"Tidak." Jawabku bohong.

"Terserah kamu menyukai Donghae atau tidak yang terpenting aku akan memberitaumu sesuatu." Dia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Donghae akan pergi ke Inggris dia akan pindah ke sana dan tidak akan kembali lagi ke Korea dan lagi sebenarnya saat dia bilang hanya memangfaatkanmu itu aku hanya mengetesnya jadi itu murni salahku." Sungmin mengatakannya.

Aku terkejut dengan ucapan Sungmin. "Be...benarkah? Kapan dia akan pergi?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Nanti sore aku tidak tau tepatnya kapan yang pasti sore ini dia akan pergi. Pikirkan perasaanmu baik-baik dan nyatakan perasaanmu sebelum terlambat. Aku pamit dulu." Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya lalu pamit.

_**Flashback Off**_

Apa aku menyukainya dan sepertinya iya aku menyukainya atau bahkan aku mencintainya. Aku melirik jam dinding sekarang menunjukan pukul 4 sore. Apa dia sudah pergi ke bandara?

Aku langsung menyambar jaket yang aku taruh di kursi sebelahku tidak lupa aku memakai kacamataku. Sudah aku putuskan akan akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya.

**Di Bandara..**

Aku terpaksa naik taksi dan mengeluarkan banyak uang. Untung aku masih memiliki uang jadi aku bisa membayar taksi itu. Aku berlari di sekitar bandara mentenggak-tenggokkan kepalaku mencari sosok yang aku cari dan akhirnya ketemu seorang _yeoja_ yang sedang menarik koper birunya dengan rambut yang dia biarkan terurai.

"DONGHAE! LEE DONGHAE!" teriakku yang membuat _yeoja_ itu menenggokkan kepalanya dan melihatku dengan sangat terkejut.

Aku berlari ke arahnya dan langsung menubruk badannya aku dekap erat badan Donghae. Aku tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang yang melihatku.

"Aku mohon jangan pergi! Maafkan aku karena aku tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanmu. Aku mohon jangan pergi. Kau tau aku SANGAT MENCINTAIMU." Aku mengatakan semua dalam pelukakanku ini. Donghae membalas pelukanku.

"_Ne,_ aku juga mencintaimu Lee Hyukjae."

Aku terkejut mendengar perkataan Donghae. "Jadi kau juga mencintaiku?" tanyaku tidak percaya tanpa melepas pelukkanku.

"_Ne,_ aku MENCINTAIMU Hyukkie." Dia meyakinkanku.

"_Gomawo_ Hae." Aku memeluknya erat. "Jadi kau sekarang tidak akan pergikan?" tanyaku ragu.

"Aku akan tetap pergi." Aku melonggarkan pelukkan dan menatapnya.

"Jadi kau meninggalkanku?" tanyaku.

"Aku akan kembali ke Korea Hyukkie aku hanya akan kesana selama satu Minggu."

"Tunggu kata Sungmin kau akan pindah selamanya di sana?" aku bingung kenapa perkataan Sungmin dan Donghae berbeda.

"Hahaha jadi dia yang memberitaumu kalau aku pergi?" tanyanya yang aku balas dengan anggukkan."Dia membohongimu."

"Sial aku di bohongi." Aku mengumpat pelan.

"_Noona_ saatnya berangkat." Seorang pelayan memberitau Donghae.

"_Ne._" Donghae menjawabnya santun. "Hyukkie aku akan pergi dulu jaga dirimu baik-baik tenang aku hanya satu Minggu kok di sana." Donghae mencium bibirku sekilas. "_Bye_ Hyukkie." Dia melambaikan tanganya dan hilang.

_**Skip time...**_ (satu Minggu kemudian)

akhirnya setelah sekian lama (?) menunggu akhirnya kekasihku tercinta pulang juga dari Inggris. Kemarin dia sempat mengirimiku pesan singkat yang memberitaukan bahwa dia akan pulang nanti sore. Aku harus membuat kejutan tapi apa ya? Ah, aku tau.

"Bagaimana ya cara supaya Hae tidak tau rencanaku?" aku terus berpikir dan akhirnya ketemu jalan keluarnya. "Baiklah sepertinya aku harus menghubungi dia dulu."

Aku mengambil ponsel yang aku bawa di kantong celanaku. Aku mulai mengetik beberapa kata.

|To : Hae _Chagi_

Nanti malam ke rumahku sekitar pukul 8 tepat ada sesuatu yang ingin aku berikan padamu.|

Setelah mengetik beberapa kata aku menaruh kembali ponselku di kantong celanaku. Senyum terukir di bibir seksiku.

Eunhyuk POV END

Donghae POV

_**Malam harinya...**_.

Aku penasaran kira-kira apa ya yang akan dia berikan aku sangat penasaran. Aku melihat jam tangan yang melingkar manis di tangan kiriku aku tersenyum saat jamku menunjukan pukul 19.45. yap, sekarang saatnya aku pergi kerumah Eunhyuk.

Disinilah aku sekarang di pintu depan rumah Eunhyuk aku kembali melihat jam tanganku jam 8 tepat. Aku hendak mengetok pintu hingga akhirnya aku melihat selembar kertas tertempel di pintu rumah Eunhyuk. Aku mengambilnya dan membacanya.

"Kalau kau ingin tau pemberianku ikuti petunjuk yang ada di kertas ini." Aku membaca selembar kertas itu. "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin dia berikan sih?" gumamku.

Aku kembali membaca kertas itu. "Sekarang berjalanlah ke tepi jalan." Aku pun berjalan ke tepi jalan. "Lalu hadap kiri setelah hadap kiri jalan terus hingga ada pertigaan jalan. JANGAN LUPA LIHAT YANG ADA DI BAWAH KAMU!" Aku mengikuti perintah di kertas itu.

Aku melihat kebawah terus dan ternyata di sepanjang tepi jalan itu ada tanda panah kemana aku harus berjalan hingga langkahku berhenti saat sampai di pertigaan.

"Kemana lagi nih aku? Di kertasnya juga sudah tidak ada petunjuk apapun di bawah pun tidak ada petunjuk apapun." Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Kakak, kakak." Suara anak kecil menarik rok pendekku.

Aku tenggokkan kepalaku ke bawah. "Ada apa _chagi_?" tanyaku lalu jongkok menyamakan tinggiku supaya sejajar dengan anak kecil ini.

"Ini ada pemberian untukmu." Anak kecil itu memberikan selembar kertas (lagi) dan boneka beruang berwarna biru yang memegang bentuk hati di tanganya yah, walaupun boneka ini kecil tapi aku menyukainya dan lagi anak kecil itu memberikan boneka ikan yang kecil juga tapi aku suka.

"Untukku?" tanyaku anak kecil itu mengangguk lalu pergi.

Aku berdiri dari jongkokku membuka kertas yang tadi di berikkan anak kecil.

Aku membacanya lagi. "Belok kiri lagi setelah itu lurus dan belok kiri lagi." aku berjalan mengikuti perintah yang ada di kertas ini.

Sekarang aku memang sedang memakai rok pendek berwarna putih serta mantel berbulu di bagian lehernya berwarna putih juga.

"Setelah ini aku harus kemana? Kenapa tidak ada petunjuk lagi?" aku bingung lagi.

"Kakak-kakak." Anak kecil (beda orang ya) menarik rok ku lagi bisa-bisa melorot nih rokku.

Aku menjongkokkan badanku. "Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Ini." Anak kecil ini menyerahkan satu tangkai bunga mawar merah yang sangat indah dan kertas selembar (lagi). Setelah memberikan itu anak kecil itu pergi.

Aku berdiri dari jongkokku. "Hitunglah langkahmu sampai 100 setelah itu setelah kembali hadap kiri di situ kau akan menemukanku."aku kembali menbaca kertas itu dan mulai menghitung langkahku.

Tanganku sudah penuh dengan 2 boneka kecil dan satu tangkai bunga mawar merah yang sangat indah tidak lupa dengan kertas juga.

"97, 98, 99, dan 100." Aku berhenti di langkahku yang ke seratus hadapkan badanku ke kiri. "Sebenarnya apa sih yang akan di berikan?"aku terus bertanya pada diriku sendiri.

Aku berjalan dengan langkah pelan memasukki perkarangan belakang rumah orang. Dan betapa terkejutnya saat aku melihat ternyata di situ sangat gelap hanya terdapat cahaya lilin yang sebagai penerangnya. Lilin itu berada di bawah dekat pohon dan berbentuk hati yang sangat besar aku berjalan mendekati pohon yang di bawahnya tentu saja lilin. Aku berdiri di hadapan pohon dan di tengah-tengah lilin. Aku membaca kertas yang ada di pohon itu.

"Sekarang balikkan badanmu!" aku membaca kertas itu dan membalikkan badanku dan aku hanya bisa mengangga melihat apa yang ada di hadapanku.

Donghae POV END

Eunhyuk berdiri di hadapan Donghae dengan tangan kanan yang memegang satu ikat bunga mawar merah yang sangat bagus. Donghae berjalan pelan mendekati Eunhyuk yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh. Dan lihat penampilan Eunhyuk yang sangat berbeda dia berpenampilan sama saat dia sedang men-DJ.

"Kau terpesona?" tanya Eunhyuk masih memegang seikat bunga mawar.

"Apa ini kau Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae. Keadaan yang cukup gelap membuat Donghae ragu bahwa itu Eunhyuk samar-samar dia melihat kerana memang hanya ada cahaya lilin sebagai penerangnya.

"Tentu saja ini aku." Hyukkie berjalan mendekati Donghae. Dan sinilah mereka di bawah pohon dengan penerangan yang samar-samar karena hanya ada cahaya lilin yang berada di bawah berbentuk hati. Donghae tersenyum melihat Hyukkie.

"Kau tau bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu. Apa kau juga mencintaiku kalau kau mencintaiku ambillah bunga ini tapi apa bila kau tidak mencintaiku lagi maka buanglah bunga ini." Hyukkie memberikan seikat bunga mawar merah ke Donghae. Donghae menerimanya dengan senang hati."Sekarang apa keputusanmu?" tanya Hyukkie.

Di luar dugaan Donghae melempar seikat bunga itu jauh-jauh dan langsung memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk erat. "Kenapa membuanganya dan kenapa memelukku?" Hyukkie bingung dan masih belum mengerti.

"Aku mencintaimu Lee Hyukjae bukannnya kau tau. Aku tidak membutuhkan bunga itu yang aku butuhkan adalah kau." Donghae mengatakan itu dalam pelukkan. Akhirnya Eunhyuk membalas pelukan Donghae.

"_Saranghae _Lee Donghae."

"_Nado saranghae_ Lee Hyukjae."

Mereka saling berpelukan. "Eump, aku lelah berdiri bagaimana kalau kita duduk? Di bawah pohon dan di tengah-tengah lilin?" Donghae bertanya dan melonggarkan pelukkannya.

Eunhyuk mengangguk dan menarik Donghae untuk duduk di bawah pohon. Di sinilah mereka sekarang di bawah pohon di tengah-tengah lilin melihat indahnya bintang hanya berdua. Donghae menaruh (?) kepalanya di bahu Eunhyuk tangan mereka saling bertautan.

"Ehm, Hyukkie dari mana kau mendapatkan bunga mawar, boneka beruang, boneka ikan dan kertas yang bagus? Dan satu lagi lilinnya. Dari mana kau mendapatkannya? Terus sekarang kita ada dimana?" tanya Donghae.

"Oh, kalau bunga aku mengambilnya dari tetangga sebelah kebetulan sedang panen bunga mawar jadi aku ambil aja kan lumayan gratis. Kalau boneka itu aku menyuruh Jessica membelinya dan memakai uangnya jadi aku tidak perlu ganti. Kalau kertas itu aku ambil saja dari kelas di kelasku kan banyak kertas seperti itu. Dan ini ada di belakang rumahku. Kau tau kalau ada di taman akan sangat boros jarak dari taman sampai rumahku kan cukup jauh berarti aku harus memberimu lebih dari 2 boneka, kertas yang banyak dan aku juga harus mencari bunga mawar yang lebih bayak. Aku bisa rugi." Eunhyuk menjelaskannya panjang lebar. "Oh ya mengenai lilin aku menyuruh Minho membelinya jadi gratis."

"Berarti semua yang kau berikan padaku itu gratis?" tanya Donghae memastikan dan Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk. "Dasar kau Mr Pelit!" Donghae memukul lengan Hyukkie palan.

"Kau juga dasar Miss Boros!" Eunhyuk tidak terima di bilang pelit.

"Hey, aku tidak boros ya sekarang!" Dongahe juga tidak terima di bilang boros.

"yayaya, walaupun aku pelit tapi cintaku padamu akan selalu boros." Eunhyuk mulai mengombal tapi gagal. Donghae hanya bisa tersipu malu.

Mereka melewati malam itu dengan senang.

THE END/TAMAT

Gimana tamatnya gaje ya..? tapi ga Ngegantungkan..?

**Balasan Review:**

**rainy hearT** : Iya makasih ya. Makasih juga udh review

.

**Eunhaechild : **Hahaha aku kan muda selalu #PLAk mulai narsis lagi. Terimakasih eonnie udh mau tobat jadi SR jangan jadi SR lagi ya hehehe #sapa aku ngatur eonnie? *abaikan. Hyukkie siapa ya? #gaya sok mikir. Ah, aku tau Hyukkie adalah kekasih ku. #Di tabok masa. Makasih udh review

.

**KyuHyunJiYoon** : iya palah ini udh tamat hehehe. Aku ga bisa update kilat maklum modem nya ga ada pulsa hehehe. Ceritanya Eunhyuk udh beli HP Cuma ga di ceritain gimana proses beli hpnya. Makasih udh review

.

**KarooMinnie** : iya disini Donghaelah yang jadi yeoja. Aneh ya hehehe... wah, maaf ya ga bisa update kilat. Makasih juga udh review

.

**nam seul mi : **udh di lanjutin. Makasih udh review

.

**AngelFishy** : iya nanti GB kita heboh baru naik di atas panggung langsung di timpukin hahaha *abaikan. Tenang ga aku berhentiin di tengah jalankan dah di lanjutin. Makasih udh review

.

**Park Ha Rin : **udh di lanjutin tapi maaf ga bisa kilat. Makasih udh review

.

**endahhyukiELF **:Hyukkie itu adalah kekasihku. #PLAK di tabok masa ga bisa update kilat. Jagn galau lagi ya eonnie. Makasih udh review

.

**Shyelf : **hahaha akukan memang baik #mulai narsis. Makasih udh review

.

**Shycoshawolelf : **Hyukkie adalah kekasihku #lagi-lagi di tabok masa. Iya makasih makasih juga udh review

.

**nyukkunyuk : **Hyukkie adalah kekasihku #ga bosen2nya ngomong ini hehehe. Gimana udh ga penasarankan..? makasih udh review

.

**Onewjinki : **gimana udh tuntaskan ceritanya... ? Wah aku di bilang cantik jadi GR hahaha. Makasih udh review

**.**

**Sakyu : **Donghae memang baik kok... iya udh abis palah ini. Sekuel..? ehm aku pikirin dech chingu. Makasih udh review

**.**

**JiYoo861015 : **wah, maaf eonnie aku ga bisa update kilat. Maklum modemnya ga ada pulsa hehehe. Makasih udh review 

**.**

**yayank jewELF : **Hyukkie jujur kok sama Hae. Maaf ga bisa cepet updatenya. Makasih udh review

**.**

**KimHanKyu : **udh ga penasarankan..?makasih udh review

**.**

**MargarethaELF : **gimana udh di lanjutin kan..? iya masih juga ya udh review

**.**

**DeKyu : **hahaha iya aku saking polosnya kadang ampe yedong #eh, kejujuran tenang aku ga marah kok hehehe. Hyukkie bukan monyet tapi kekasihku #ga pernah bosen ngomong ini. Makasih udh review

**.**

**mea hae : **kok tau kalau alurnya emang di percepat..? gimana udh panjangkan? Tunggu aku inget chingu yang bilang aku anak BPN ya..? apa sih BPN itu..? makasih udh review

**.**

**Kang Hyera, : **maklum itukan teori ala Eunhyuk hahaha. Makasih chingu makasih juga udh mau review

**.**

**stevanie7227** : Terserah saeng saja mau panggil Nina boleh Eonnie juga boleh.. tanggung baca aja sekali lagi nanti aku kasih kaos kaki bekas aku yang udh lama di pake mau ga saeng..? hahaha. Yang ini palah ga ada humor sama sekali. Gpp kok reviewnya telat juga makasih udh review

.

**Barusadarhyukkietuhtampan : **nama chingu lucu dech 'baru sadar hyukkie tuh tampan' terus selama ini..? #PLAK. Udh di update makasih udh review

**.**

**Hyukti : **iya udh di tamatin kok makasih udh review

**.**

**Syahita ehs : **yah, maaf ya ini udh end. nanti di usahain #entah kapan aku buat Eunhae lagi. makasih udh review

Ini ga ngegantungkan..? soalnya aku ngerasa kurang gimana gitu ma endingnya. Maaf kalau mengecewakan. Makasih semua


	9. Chapter 9

Balasan Review :

.

.

**nam seulmi** : iya udah tamat tapi aku bawa sekuelnya kok semoga suka. Makasih udh review

.

**KyuHyunJiYoon** : hehehe #nyengir watados. Maaf aku memang tidak ahli dalam EYD #ketahuan ga pinter b. Indonya. Makasih udh review

.

**stevanie7227** : iya udah tamat. Benarkah kecepetan? #ga nyadar diri. Sebenernya memang aku cepetin sih hehehe. Iya saya juga ngerasa kok stevanie #sok akrab# kalau endingnya kuarang jadi aku bikin sekuel moga aja suka. Makasih udh review

.

**Shyelf** : iya udh berubah jadi Batman #Loh?. Ini sekuelnya. Makasih udh review

.

**AngelFishy** : selain di timpukin pake bunga mawar kita juag di timpukin pake duit tapi duit koin #benjol dong. Hyukkie hanya pelit di Ffku kalau yang asli aku ga tau hehehe. Waduh aku di kasih ingus siap2 bawa pemukul baseball biar tisunya balik lagi hehehe. Makasih udh review

.

**endahhyukiELF** : akan aku usahakan selalu happy ending hehehe. Gimana sekarang udah ga gensi lagikan? Makasih udh review

.

**rainy hearT**: iya ending itulah ciri khasnya hehehe makasih udh review

.

**nyukkunyuk** : iya cie akhirnya jadian juga #apa sih? Yap junjung gratisan terus #salah satu prinsipku #PLAK. Makasih udh review

.

**Sakyu** :ya udh hapus aja tulisan'the end' nya chingu. #lah emang bisa?. Iya. Makasih udh review

.

**onew jinki** : trus maunya yang kaya gimana chingu? Hohoho makasih dan makasih juga udh review

.

**DeKyu** : ini sequelnya. Makasih udh review

.

**Chagyumin** : ga ketinggalan jauh kok. Yap Onew nonggol #tapi dikit. Hyukkie hanya pelit di ffku kalau yang asli aku ga tau heheheh. Ini ada kisseunya. Makasih udh review dan makasih buat koreksinya

.

**Syahita ehs**: makasih. Sepertinya sudah mendarah daging #PLAK. Makasih udh review

.

**Kang Hyera** : Kembali kasih. Kalau Yewook aku usahain dech. Makasih udh review

.

**mea hae** : iya nanti aku usahain bikinin dech kalau FF aku udah pada tamat ya hehehe #Bocoran bagi yang pengen Eunhae lagi. di Profile..? aku ga nyantumin apa-apa lho chingu di profile aku kecuali nama twitter liat di profile mana nih? Makasih udh review

.

**MargarethaELF** : bagaimana ini panjang ga? #mana tau org blm baca. Iya kembali kasih makasih juga udh review

**.**

**JiYoo861015**: masalahnya emang nonggol di rada akhir hehehe. Hore prok prok prok #tepuk tangan buat Sungmin. Makasih udh review

.

**FishyKyu**: makasih dan makasih juga udh review

.

.

**Mr. Pelit and Miss. Boros**

Genre : Romance

Pair : Lee Hyukjae aka Eunhyuk (Namja)

Lee Donghae (Yeoja)

Rate : T

Warning : cerita abal dan gaje, OOC, Genderswitch.

Summary : Hubungan mereka sudah bersatu sayangnya saat hubungan mereka sudah semakin dekat ternyata Eunhyuk menjauh. Apa yang membuat Eunhyuk menjauh dari Donghae?

.

.

Sekarang tepat satu bulan hubungan percintaan antara Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Semua berjalan lancar yah walaupun ada bumbu-bumbu pertengkaran tapi itu pun tidak berujung dengan putusnya hubungan mereka. Mereka hanya bertengkar sebentar setelah itu mereka kembali bermesraan. Bukankah dengan adanya pertengkaran membuat hubungan mereka semakin dekat?

Sekarang mereka sedang berjalan berdua atau bisa di bilang kencan. Mereka sedang berjalan-jalan di pertokoan kota Seoul karena ini hari libur jadi jalanan kota Seoul ini pun cukup ramai. Eunhyuk dan Donghae berjalan saling bergandengan tangan sesekali mereka saling tersenyum. Mereka sangat serasi dengan penampilan Eunhyuk yang tidak menggunakan kacamatanya, rambutnya tidak klimis, dan bajunya juga tidak rapi dengan kata lain Eunhyuk berpenampilan sama seperti saat dia sedang men-DJ. Bukankah itu sangat keren?

"Hyukkie aku lelah~" Donghae menghentikan langkahnya dan nampaknya dia begitu lelah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke restoran kita makan atau minum gitu." Usul Eunhyuk.

"Siapa yang mau bayar? Aku tidak membawa uang sepersen pun."

Yap, Donghae memang tidak membawa uang selembar atau sekoin pun karena Eunhyuk yang melarangnya. Eunhyuk yang mengatakan kalau dia akan membayar dan akhirnya Donghae menurut dia tidak membawa selembar atau sekoin uang. Setelah mereka berangkat kencan taunya saat Donghae bilang ingin membeli sesuatu Eunhyuk memberi syarat yaitu barang yang harus di beli adalah barang dengan diskon 80%. Hey itu tidak mungkin dilakukan aleh Donghae!

Walapun Donghae sudah berubah tidak boros lagi tapi, tetap saja dia paling anti dengan barang yang diskonan. Apa lagi dengan barang yang di diskon sampai 80%. Dia benar-benar anti dengan barang yang seperti itu. Dan akhirnya mereka tidak membeli apa-apa hanya berjalan-jalan dan melihat-lihat saja.

Eunhyuk nampak berpikir dengan perkataan Donghae.

"Tentu saja aku yang akan bayar." Jawab Eunhyuk yakin. Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Eunhyuk yang menyadari tatapan Donghae yang sepertinya tidak percaya berkata, "Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Kamu tidak percaya kalau aku yang akan membayarnya?" tanya Eunhyuk ke Donghae. Donghae mengangguk semangat dengan pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

"Aish, kau ini walaupun aku pelit tapi aku tidak akan segitunya juga kali." Eunhyuk kesal karena pertanyaannya di jawab dengan anggukkan semangat oleh Donghae. "Ya sudah ayo kita ke restoran." Ajak Eunhyuk dan menarik tangan Donghae ke salah satu restoran di kota Seoul ini.

.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae masuk ke salah satu restoran yang bisa di bilang besar dan tempat ini juga ramai. Sepertinya Eunhyuk salah membawa Donghae karena ini adalah restoran bintang tujuh (?).

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk yang berdiri di sebelahnya dengan tangan masih bertautan satu sama lain. "Kamu tidak salah mengajakku ke sini?" tanya Donghae menyakinkan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak salah kok." Eunhyuk menjawabnya tanpa menatap Donghae.

Mata Eunhyuk sedang sibuk mencari meja yang kosong. Dan akhirnya ketemu meja itu terletak paling tengah diantara orang-orang elit di sebelahnya. Beruntunglah Eunhyuk berpenampilan cukup keren kalau Donghae tentu saja sangat keren jadi mereka terlihat pantas di tempat ini.

Eunhyuk menarik tangan Donghae dan duduk di kursi yang kosong itu. Seorang pelayan datang dengan membawa buku catatan di tangannya.

"Mau pesan apa tuan?" tanya _yeoja _pelayan itu dengan mata yang mengedip-ngedip genit ke arah Eunhyuk.

Donghae melihat pelayan itu sedang main mata ke Eunhyuk walaupun Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum ke pelayan itu tetap saja itu membuatnya kesal.

"Hey kenapa mata eoh? Kelilipan?" Donghae membentak pelayan itu. Sepertinya cemburu mulai membakar hatinya. Pelayan itu terlihat ketakutan saat di bentak Donghae.

"Sudahlah Hae. Kau ingin pesan apa Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk ke Donghae yang mulai asyik membaca nama-nama makanan di buku menu itu.

"Aku pesan steak daging dan minumnya _guava juice_."jawab Donghae. Pelayan itu menulis apa yang di ucapan Donghae.

"Apa ada lagi?" tanya pelayan itu.

"Tidak itu saja." Jawab Eunhyuk.

"Baiklah tunggu beberapa menit lagi." pelayan itu meninggalkan mereka.

"Kau ini galak-galak sekali." Kata Eunhyuk.

"Dianya genit gitu. Ngapain coba matanya ngedip-ngedip gitu?" tanya Donghae sewot.

"Mungkin kelilipan kali." Bela Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa kau membelanya dan lagi kenapa kau tadi senyum ke _yeoja_ itu?" tanya Donghae masih sewot.

"Aku tidak membelanya itu kan 'mungkin' dan kenapa tadi aku membalas senyuman _yeoja_ itu? Itukan karena memang aku yang murah senyum." Jawab Eunhyuk.

Amarah Donghae mulai meredam. "Kenapa kau tidak memesan makanan?" tanya Donghae yang sudah tidak sewot.

"Itukan kita makan dan minum berdua." Jawab Eunhyuk santai.

"_Mwoya?_" tanya Donghae dengan kagetnya.

"_Ne_ kita makan berdua. Bukankah itu lebih romantis kalau di makan dan diminum berdua? Apalagi itu kan bekas kamu dengan begitu kita seolah-olah ciuman secara tidak langsung." Jawab Eunhyuk yang masih saja santai.

"Romantis sih romantis tapi tidak segitunya juga kali." Gumam Donghae pelan.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya Eunhyuk yang mendengar suara Donghae yang samar-samar.

"_Ani_." Jawab Donghae sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

Mereka makan sesuai dengan perkataan Eunhyuk yaitu satu piring berdua satu gelas berdua dan itu sangat _so sweet_ –kata Eunhyuk- dengan para pengunjung lain yang rata-rata orang elit itu menatap mereka aneh.

.

.

_Skip time... (satu bulan kemudian)..._

.

.

Donghae POV

.

Sakarang kalau di hitung mundur hubunganku dan Eunhyuk sudah dua bulan sesuatu yang bagus. Tapi kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia seolah menghindar dariku ya? Apa aku punya salah?

Aku bingung satu bulan belakangan ini atau kalau di ingat-ingat dia menjauhiku sejak kencan kita yang satu bulan yang lalu, apa dia marah karena aku memesan makanan itu? Kalau iya kenapa dia pelit sekali?

Teng... ting... ting... bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

Aku segera memasukkan buku ke dalam tasku dan meninggalkan Sungmin yang memanggil-manggil namaku. Aku tidak peduli dengan panggilan Sungmin yang aku pentingkan sekarang adalah ke kelas Eunhyuk dan bertanya apa salahku hingga membuatnya menjauh dariku akhir-akhir ini.

Aku melihat Eunhyuk yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya. Dan liat penampilannya saat sekolah benar-benar berbeda 180% saat aku dan dia kencan satu bulan yang lalu. Penampilannya sekarang adalah memakai kacamata bulat dan tebalnya, memakai baju super rapi dengan kancing baju yang dikancingkan sampai atas pokoknya berbeda 180% atau mungkin 360%.

"HYUKKIE!" teriakku dengan kerasnya dan membuat langkah _namjachingu_ku itu berhenti. "Bisa kita bicara?" tanyaku setelah aku berdiri tepat di hadapan Eunhyuk.

"_Mianhae chagi_ aku harus pergi." Ucap Eunhyuk dan mencium pucuk kepalaku. "_Bye_." Dia melambaikan tangannya dan pergi.

"Dia kenapa menjauhiku?" ucapku lirih.

.

.

_Skip time (satu bulan kemudian (lagi) )..._

.

Menyebalkan! Ini sudah keterlaluan secara ini adalah ke dua bulannya dia mencuekkan dan mengacuhkan aku di hubungan aku yang baru tiga bulan. Sungguh ironis kisah percintaanku ini tiga bulan pacaran dua bulan di acuhkan atau bisa dibilang dia menjauhiku tanpa sebab sangat aneh.

Ini semakin membuatku kesal dan jengkel karena dia tidak menelpon dan juga sms. Dan saat aku bertanya _'nelpon ga pernah sms ga pernah.'_ Dia Cuma bilang _'aku ga punya pulsaaaaa.'_ Dan itu menyebalkan!

Dan saat aku menelpon atan mengsms dirinya dia juga tidak mengangkat dan membalas smsku. Ok kalau membalas sms mungkin itu bisa di jawab dengan jawaban _'aku ga punya pulsaaaa'_ tapi kalau mengangkat telpon sepertinya itu tidak bisa di jawab dengan jawaban yang seperti itu.

Dan yang lebih membuatku kesal adalah dia susah sekali di ajak ke temuan entah itu disekolah atau pun diluar sekolah. Aku benar-benar kesal!

Sekarang aku ada di kamarku aku tidur-tiduran dengan malasnya beruntunglah hari ini hari libur jadi aku bisa malas-malasan sepuasnya. Hore!

_Brak..._ pintu kamarku yang memang tidak pernah terkunci itu di buka dengan keras oleh _yeoja_ imut.

_Yeoja_ yang sudah diidentifikasi bernama Lee Sungmin itu datang langsung mendudukkan pantatnya di ranjangku yang empuk ini.

"Hae bangun~" dia menguncang-guncang badanku. Berusaha membangunkanku rupanya.

Padahal akukan hanya memejamkan mataku tidak benar-benar tidur.

"Hae aku bilang bangun!" dia mulai menguncangkan badanku dengan keras.

Aku terganggu dengan perlakuan Sungmin. Aku langsung terduduk. "Apa sih?" aku sedikit membantaknya. Dia memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa membentakku?" tanyanya dengan nada yang di buat-buat sedih.

"Kau sendiri kenapa menggangguku?" tanyaku ketus dan menidurkan badanku lagi.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Aku bosan di rumah." Nadanya masih saja di buat-buat sedih.

"Kenapa tidak dengan Kyuhyun?" tanyaku.

"Dia sedang menjemput _umma_nya di bandara." Lanjutnya.

Aku diam sejenak memikirkan sesuatu. Mengingat nama _umma_ aku jadi ingat dengan _umma_ku. Semalam _umma_ku menelponku dan mengatakkan bahwa dia akan pulang besok. Ehm, sepertinya memberikan sesuatu ke _umma_ adalah ide yang bagus juga.

"Bagaimana mau tidak Hae?" tanya Sungmin.

"Baiklah aku mau." Jawabku.

"Yey! _Kajjia..._" dia langsung menarikku.

.

.

Di tempat belanja..

.

"Wah Hae kita datang di saat yang tidak tepat." Ucap Sungmin.

"Tidak tepat apanya?" tanyaku ke Sungmin yang sekarang sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

Apa dia menyesal datang kemari?

"Sekarang sedang tidak ada diskon jadi aku tidak bisa beli apa-apa." Ucapnya masih menundukkan kepalanya.

Aku tersenyum tipis melihat sahabatku ini.

"Ya sudah sekarang antarkan aku membeli kalung." Aku menarik lengannya.

"Kemana?" tanyanya yang tentu saja –menurutku- tidak bermutu itu.

"Ke toko bangunan." Jawabku. Dia memberhentikan langkahnya aku yang menyadari itu pun ikut berhenti. Aku menatapnya nampak Sungmin sedang bingung.

"Kok ke toko bangunan?" tanyanya masih bingung.

"Tentu saja ke toko emas Lee Sungmin _yeojachingu_nya Cho Kyuhyun." Jawabku menekan namanya dan Kyuhyun –_namjachingu_nya-.

Dia tersipu malu. "Aku kira sungguhan di toko bangunan." Jawabnya malu-malu.

Aku menghela nafasku melihat sahabatku yang polos ini. "_Kajjia_ kita kesana..." aku menariknya lagi ke toko emas yang ada.

.

.

Aku dan Sungmin tiba di depan toko emas yang menurutku sangat besar ini.

"Ehm, Sungmin kamu tunggu dulu di sini ya aku mau ke toilet dulu." Jawabku melepas gandengan tanganku dari Sungmin dan langsung berjalan ke toilet tempat perbelanjaan ini.

Donghae POV END

.

.

Sungmin POV

.

"Donghae lama sekali ke kamar mandinya." Gumamku sesekali aku melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku.

Aku masih berdiri dan kadang mondar-mandir di depan toko emas ini dan para penjaga toko emas ini mulai menatapku curiga. Apa mereka pikir aku akan merempok? Lebih baik aku masuk saja dari pada mereka menatapku dengan tatapan penuh curiga seperti itu.

Baru saja aku masuk ke toko emas sudah ada yang berhasil mengalihkan pandanganku. Aku melihat sosok _namja_ kurus yang sepertinya aku kenal. _Namja _ itu sedang memilih-milih cincin dengan sesosok _yeoja_ yang seperinya lebih tua dariku dan Donghae. Aku menyimpitkan mataku berusaha mempertajam indera pengelihatanku ini dan benar aku mengenal _namja_ yang sedang memilih cincin itu.

"Eunhyuk..." panggilku pelan.

Jarakku dan Eunhyuk cukup jauh. Aku mendekatinya perlahan. _Good_, tebakkanku benar dia Eunhyuk. Mereka berdua (read : Eunhyuk dan _yeoja_ yang bersama Eunhyuk) sedang mencoba cincin yang di pilih Eunhyuk mereka tersenyum bahagia.

Aku memundurkan langkahku kembali keluar dari toko emas ini. Aku sudah keluar dari toko emas itu.

"Sungmin, sedang apa kamu disini? Kenapa tidak masuk?" ternyata Donghae telah berdiri di belakangku.

"Ehm... itu... aku...ehm... sebaiknya kita tidak usah di toko ini." Ucapku berusaha menarik tangan Donghae. Donghae melepaskan tanganku dari tanganya.

"Aku ingin toko ini." Jawabnya dan mulai berjalan ke toko emas itu. Aku berjalan dan berhenti di hadapannya membentangkan tanganku. Berusaha menghalangi langkahnya.

"Jangan masuk!" Ucapku berusaha menghalanginya.

"Kamu kanapa sih, Sungmin? Aku ingin masuk." Dia menggeserkan badanku dan masuk ke dalam toko itu.

Sial aku gagal menghalanginya masuk ke toko ini! Bisa-bisa perang dunia ke 3 nih kalau Donghae ngamuk!

Aku ikut masuk ke toko emas ini. Tepat aku mendapatkan Donghae tengah berdiri terpaku melihat Eunhyuk dan _yeoja_ yang aku sendiri tidak tau ini sedang mencoba cincin.

"Donghae." Panggilku mengguncang-guncangkan badannya.

Donghae tidak menggubris panggilanku matanya masih fokus melihat Eunhyuk. Dia melangkahkan kakinya dan berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk. Tangannya mengepal kuat rupanya dia berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Hyukkie.." panggil Donghae pelan, saat Donghae telah di samping Eunhyuk dan _yeoja_ itu.

Semoga tidak terjadi perang dunia ke 3.

Sungmin POV END

.

.

"Hyukkie..." panggil Donghae pelan. _Namja_ yang dipanggil Hyukkie itu menenggokkan kepalanya ke suara yang memanggil namanya.

"Hae..." panggil _namja_ itu terkejut.

"Sedang apa kamu disini?" tanya Donghae mulai ketus. Sungmin hanya bisa berdiri di belakang Donghae, berdoa supaya Donghae tidak ngamuk.

"A... aku..."

Donghae melihat ke tangan Eunhyuk sedang membawa cincin dan matanya beralih ke jari manis _yeoja_ yang ada di depannya. Tepat cincin yang di gunakan _yeoja_ itu sama dengan cincin yang sedang dibawa Eunhyuk.

"Kalian.." Ucap Donghae tidak percaya.

"A... aku bisa jelaskan." Eunhyuk menaruh cincin itu dan berusaha menggenggam tangan Donghae. Donghae menghindari tangan Eunhyuk.

"Apa yang mau kau jelaskan padaku, Lee Hyukjae ? kau membohongiku!" Donghae menekan nada suaranya.

"Aku bilang aku bisa jelaskan." Eunhyuk masih berusaha menjelaskan ini ke Donghae.

PLAK... satu tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Eunhyuk.

Yap siapa lagi kalau bukan Donghae yang menamparnya. Donghae mulai menangis.

"Kenapa kau membohongiku LEE HYUKJAE ? Kalau kau memang tidak mencintaiku lagi katakan padaku. Jangan seperti ini!" Donghae mengusap air matanya kasar. "Lebih baik kita PUTUS." Ucap Donghae dan menarik lengan Sungmin. "Ayo Sungmin kita pulang." Donghae dan Sungmin meninggalkan toko itu.

Eunhyuk berdiri seperti patung. Dia terkejut dengan ucapan Donghae yang itu berarti hubungannya dan Donghae berakhir.

.

.

_Skip time... (seminggu kemudian)_

.

Donghae berubah menjadi pendiam tidak seperti biasanya yang bawel. Dia terus menghindar, mengacuhkan, dan bahan menganggap Eunhyuk tidak ada. Rupanya sakit hati yang sekarang ia rasakan membuatnya berubah.

"Huft..." dia menghembuskan nafasnya bosan entah sudah beberapa kali.

Donghae sedang bosan menunggu supirnya yang tidak kunjung datang. Dia duduk di kursi halte bus yang berada disebelahnya. Kakinya di goyang-goyangkan dan kepala tertunduk dan dia benar-benar bosan.

"Masih menunggu supirmu?" suara seorang _namja_ yang membuat Donghae mendongakkan kapalanya menatap _namja_ itu.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Donghae ketus dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

_Namja_ yang berdiri dihadapan Donghae itu tersenyum simpul dan mengamil kertas yang ada di kantong celananya.

"Datanglah ke sini." _Namja_ itu memberikan kertasnya ke Donghae yang sedang tertunduk. Donghae mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap _namja_ itu.

"Atas hak apa kau memerintahku Lee Hyukjae!" seru Donghae tidak terima di perintah.

"Aku ingin memberi taumu sesuatu," Jawab _namja_ yang di ketahui benama Lee Hyukjae itu. Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk itu tersenyum dan mengacak lembut rambut Donghae. "Aku harap kau bisa datang. Dan jangan membawa uang sepersen pun." Setelah mengatakan itu Eunhyuk pergi meninggalkan Donghae.

Donghae melihat kertas itu malas. Membaca beberapa kalimat yang tertera di kertas itu dan rupanya kalimat itu menjelaskan tentang alamat dan Donghae tau alamat ini.

"Jadi dia mengajakku ke dunia fantasi." Gumam Donghae masih melihat ke kertas pemberian Eunhyuk. "Dan dia juga menyuruhku tidak boleh membawa uang," gumamnya dan meremas kertas itu dan membuangnya sembarangan.

"Kalau aku tidak membawa uang pasti kejadian waktu itu terulang lagi." Donghae kembali teringat saat kencannya bersama Eunhyuk yang berakhir dengan satu minuman dan makanan di makan dan diminum berdua.

.

.

Malam harinya Donghae berpikir keras apa dia harus ke tempat itu atau tidak. Dia terus berpikir hingga membuatnya tidak bisa tidur.

"Aaarrrggghhh!" Donghae mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. "Bagaimana ini apa aku harus datang?" tanyanya sendiri. Sungguh dia kalut dengan masalah ini.

"Apa sebaiknya aku datang? Lagian aku penasaran apa yang ingin dia berikan padaku?" Donghae masih saja bicara sendiri. "Baiklah aku akan datang saja."

.

.

_Keesokkan harinya..._

.

Donghae bersiap datang ke tempat yang Eunhyuk suruh hanya saja dia membawa tas kecil yang pasti berisi uang. Dia tidak mau kejadian waktu itu terulang lagi. Donghae menggunakan mantel tebal mengingat sekarang sedang cuaca cukup dingin.

Sekarang Donghae sedang berjalan ke gerbang masuk dunia fantasi ini. Terlihat di depan gerbang yang menjulang tinggi itu _namja_ tanpa menggunakan kacamata, menggunakan mantel berwarna hitam dan tebal, sarung tangan, dan menggunakan sepatu.

Donghae sekarang berdiri di hadapan Eunhyuk yang sedang memasukkan tangannya ke kantong celananya.

"Ternyata kau datang juga." Eunhyuk tersenyum senang karena Donghae datang.

"Untuk mengisi waktu luang." Jawab Donghae masih saja cuek.

"_Kajjia..._ ayo kita masuk!" Eunhyuk menarik tangan Donghae. Eunhyuk menyadari Donghae tidak menggunakan sarung tanganpun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap tangan Donghae.

"Kamu tidak menggunakan sarung tangan?" tanya Eunhyuk. Donghae menggeleng. Eunhyuk tersenyum tipis dan melepas semua sarung tangannya dan memakaikannya ke tangan Donghae. "Bagaimana lebih hangat?" tanya Eunhyuk. Donghae hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi bukankah kalau begitu maka kamu yang akan kedinginan?" tanya Donghae. Mendengar itu Eunhyuk semakin senang berarti Donghae masih peduli dengannya.

"Lebih baik aku yang ke dinginan di bandingkan kamu yang ke dinginan." Eunhyuk tersenyum simpul. Donghae melepas sarung tangan yang ada di tangan kirinya lalu memasangkannya di tangan kiri Eunhyuk.

"Nah, dengan begini kita setengah dingin setengah hangat." Serunya dan tersenyum dan itu senyum pertama yang Donghae berikan saat terakhir dia mengatakan putus ke Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk langsung menautkan tangan kanan ke tangan kiri Donghae.

"Kalau begini kita pasti akan lebih hangat." Eunhyuk tersenyum ke arah Donghae. "Kita terlalu lama di sini lebih baik kita masuk saja. Tapi tunggu kenapa kamu membawa tas?" tanya Eunhyuk saat melihat tas kecil yang di gunakkan Donghae.

"Ini untuk jaga-jaga kau kan pelit." Eunhyuk yang mendengar itu pun mendengus kesal. Lagi-lagi di bilang pelit padahalkan Eunhyukkan irit.

"Aku tidak mau kau mengeluarkan uang biar aku saja yang membayar semua." Jelas Eunhyuk.

"Pasti ada syaratnya." Gumam Donghae tidak pelan.

"Tenang sekarang tidak akan ada syaratnya." Ucap Eunhyuk.

Akhirnya Eunhyuk menitipkan tas itu ke tempat penitipan barang yang memang ada sebelum kita masuk ke dunia fantasi ini. Dan liat sekarang Donghae tidak membawa uang seperser pun masuk ke dalam dan Donghae berdoa semoga ke jadian waktu itu tidak terulang lagi.

Donghae bingung darimana Eunhyuk dapat uang untuk tiket masuk ke dunia fantasi ini?

"Kamu ingin naik apa?" tanya Eunhyuk ke Donghae dan tangan mereka masih bertautan (bergandengan).

"Aku mau naik tornado." Jawab Donghae dengan mata yang berbinar-binar cerah.

Eunhyuk menelan salivanya kelu. Sebenarnya dia sangat takut kalau di suruh naik wahana sejenis itu. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran membasahi dahinya.

"Apa kau takut?" tanya Donghae saat melihat reaksi Eunhyuk yang hanya diam.

Eunhyuk menggeleng kaku dengan senyum yang di paksakan."Aku tidak takut. Aku kan _namja_ mana mungkin aku takut." Jawabnya sok berani.

Senyum di bibir Donghae semakin melebar. "Bagus ayo kita naik!" Donghae menarik paksa Eunhyuk.

.

Mereka sudah duduk di wahana tornado ini.

"Kalian siap?" tanya petugas menggunakan speaker.

"SIAP!" teriak semua kecuali Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk masih mengatur detak jantungnya yang berdetak begitu hebat dengan keringat yang masih saja bercucuran dengan indahnya di dahi Eunhyuk.

"1... 2... 3..." hintung petugas itu dan wahana tornado itu pun langsung berputar dan membanting ke sana ke mari.

"HUWA...!" teriak mereka semua. Apa lagi Eunhyuk dia berteriak sangat keras.

"KYA!" Eunhyuk berteriak sangat keras membuat Donghae yang duduk di sebelahnya menutup ke dua telinganya dengan tangannya.

.

.

"Terima kasih telah menaiki wahana ini. Silahkan kembali lagi. " begitulah suara dari pengeras suara yang ada di sekitar wahana itu.

Greekk suara pengaman yang terbuka...

Donghae turun dari tempat duduk wahana itu dengan wajah cerah berbeda dengan Eunhyuk yang turun dengan wajah mendung dengan tangan kanan yang menutup mulut dan tangan kiri memegang perut sepertinya dia akan muntah.

Donghae berdiri dengan tegak senyumnya tidak pernah pudar dari wajahnya –efek dari rasa senangnya- sedangkan Eunhyuk sedikit membungkukan badannya dan dia benar-benar ingin muntah.

Donghae melirik sekilas ke Eunhyuk melihat keadaannya. Eunhyuk sekarang tengah jongkok dengan tangan yang masih menutup mulut dan memegang perut. Donghae mulai panik melihat Eunhyuk yang sepertinya buruk dia ikut berjongkok.

"_Gwenchana_?" tanya Donghae sambil mengelus punggung Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk tidak menjawab dia diam dengan wajah yang semakin pucat dan pipi yang di kembungkan.

'_sepetinya keadaannya buruk. Dan sepertinya dia akan muntah.'_ Pikiran itu terlintas di pikiran Donghae.

"Ayo berdiri kita ke tong sampah. Jangan muntah di sini." Donghae memapah Eunhyuk ke tong sampah yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat itu.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama setelah sampai di tong sampah Eunhyuk langsung memutahkan semuanya. Donghae hanya bisa memijit tengkuk belakang leher Eunhyuk walaupun dia juga sebenarnya jijik.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kamu tidak bisa naik wahana itu?" tanya Donghae masih memijit tengkuk leher belakang Eunhyuk.

"Itu karena- huwekkk..." Eunhyuk muntah lagi.

Setelah puas memutahkan semua makanan. Donghae memapah Eunhyuk jalan untuk duduk di kursi panjang yang berada di bawah pohon. Donghae memdudukkan Eunhyuk di tempat itu dan dia menjulurkan tangannya seolah dia ingin meminta uang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Eunhyuk yang masih lemas.

"Tentu saja minta uang. Kau tau aku tidak membawa uang sepersen pun." Jawab Donghae dingin walupun terselip rasa khawatir di sana.

Eunhyuk merogoh kantong celananya setelah itu dia memberikan beberapa lembar uang ke Donghae, "Jangan beli yang macam-macam." Ucap Eunhyuk yang masih lemas. Donghae tidak menggubris ucapan Eunhyuk dia langsung mengambil uang itu dan pergi.

.

Eunhyuk masih duduk dengan wajah yang sudah tidak terlalu pucat dengan kepala yang tertunduk menatap ke bawah. Donghae datang dengan membawa sebotol air mineral yang tidak dingin dia memberikannya ke Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Minumlah untuk mengganti cairan dalam tubuhmu." Donghae mengatakkannya tanpa menatap Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mengembilnya dan berkata, "_Gomawo._" Eunhyuk membuka tutup batol itu dan meminumnya.

"Ini kembaliannya." Donghae menyerahkan uang kembalian yang Eunhyuk tadi berikan.

"Kau tidak membali apa-apa?" tanya Eunhyuk setelah selesai meneguk air mineral itu.

"Aku sedang tidak nafsu jajan." Jawab Donghae masih tanpa melihat Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk yang merasa sudah lebih baik dia berdiri dari duduknya sambil menepuk-nepuk celananya yang sedikit kusut.

"Sekarang giliranku yang memilih wahana selanjutnya," Eunhyuk mengenggam tangan Donghae. Donghae sempat kaget saat tangannya di genggam Eunhyuk tapi entah mengapa dia tidak berniat untuk menolak perlakuan Eunhyuk. "Ayo kita ke rumah hantu!" Eunhyuk berkata dengan semangatnya dan langsung menarik Donghae ke rumah hantu. Dia tidak peduli dengan protes yang di layangkan Donghae.

.

_Di depan rumah hantu.._

.

Eunhyuk masih menggengam tangan Donghae. Eunhyuk sedang membeli tiket masuk sambil menggengam tangan Donghae sedangkan Donghae sedang menekuk wajahnya. Kesal. Setelah membeli tiket Eunhyuk menarik tangan Donghae –lagi- untuk menunggu giliran mereka masuk. Beruntunglah sekarang tidak terlalu ramai jadi mereka tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama.

"Sebentar lagi giliran kita yang akan masuk." Ucap Eunhyuk girang.

"Aku tidak mau." Jawab Donghae memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa kamu takut?" tanya Eunhyuk sedikit mengejek.

Donghae yang mendengarnya langsung salting., "Mana mungkin aku takut. Aku hanya sedang malas saja terlalu sering aku ke rumah hantu." Donghae mengeluarkan alasannya.

Dalam hatinya Donghae bersumpah tidak akan mau masuk ke rumah hantu itu dia sangat takut dengan hal-hal gaib yang menurutnya seram. Seumur hidup dia tidak akan mau masuk ke rumah hantu ucapannya itu hanya sebagai alasan.

"Kalau begitu temani aku saja. Bagaimana?" tanya Eunhyuk mulai menjaili Donghae.

"Aku bilang aku tidak_"

"Giliran selanjutnya." Seorang penjaga yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk rumah hantu itu mempersilahkan mereka berdua masuk.

Eunhyuk yang mendengar itu langsung menarik Donghae.

"Mau..." lanjut Donghae karena ucapannya terputus tadi.

.

Mereka memasuki ruangan gelap yang hanya sedikit cahaya yang ada. Mereka duduk di kereta duduk yang berjalan. Karena rumah hantu ini yang menyediakan satu kereta yang biasanya di naiki 4 orang berhubung hanya ada dua orang (read : Eunhyuk dan Donghae) jadi hanya mereka berdua yang ada sekarang. Kereta itu sudah berjalan membuat Donghae tidak bisa kabur kemana-mana. Donghae mencengkram tangan Eunghyuk keras –efek dari ketakutannya- Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Donghae yang ke takutan itu.

"Kau takut?" tanya Eunhyuk. Donghae yang mendengar pertanyaan atau meremahkan dari Eunhyuk itu melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari Eunhyuk dan duduk dengan sok berani.

"Tentu saja aku berani." Jawab Donghae sok berani walau wajahnya tidak bisa di bohongi karena wajahnya yang sudah pucat.

.

Kereta itu sudah mulai berjalan dan Donghae masih bergaya sok berani. Baru beberapa meter kereta itu berjalan datang boneka hantu yang sangat menyeramkan tepat di wajah Donghae membuat Donghae berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

"KYA!" Donghae langsung memeluk Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tersenyum senang saat Donghae memeluknya. Lumayan kesempatan dalam kesempitan pikirnya.

"Tenanglah mereka hanya boneka." Eunhyuk menenangkan Donghae yang masih memeluknya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di lengan Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak mau." Jawab Donghae dengan suara yang ketakuan dan menggelengkan kelapanya di lengan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk tersenyum senang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan di rumah hantu itu Donghae terus saja memeluk Eunhyuk dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di lengan Eunhyuk dia tidak berani melihat apapun barang sedikit pun. Sedangkan Eunhyuk terus saja senyam-senyum gaje yang mungkin membuat boneka hantu itu takut muncul karena menyangka Eunhyuk gila #PLAK. Hingga sekarang kereta itu telah berhenti –menandakan permainan selesai- Donghae masih saja memeluk dan mengenggelamkan kepalanya ke Eunhyuk.

"Terima kasih karena sudah berani memasuki rumah hantu ini." Suara pengeras suara yang ada di rumah hantu itu.

"Hey berhentilah memelukku. Sudah tidak ada lagi hantunya dan sekarang pemainan ini sudah selesai." Eunhyuk mengerakkan tangannya yang menjadi tempat Donghae menenggelamkan wajahnya itu.

Donghae yang mendengarnya langsung melepaskan pelukkannya dan menegakkan duduknya sok berani lagi.

"Katanya BERANI? Dan katanya juga sudah biasa. Kok gitu saja takut?" Eunhyuk mulai menggoda Donghae.

"Aku hanya acting." Jawab Donghae.

"Oh ya?" tanya Eunhyuk tidak yakin.

"Iya aku hanya_"

"KYA!" Donghae kembali berteriak ketakutan saat dia hendak menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk dan menatap Eunhyuk tapi sayang saat dia hendak menatap Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk malah memasang ekspresi menyeramkan membuat Donghae ketakutan.

"HAHAHAHA... Katanya BERANI masa gitu saja takut HAHAHAHA." Eunhyuk tertawa puas saat melihat ekspresi Donghae yang menurutnya lucu itu.

"Aish, Hyukkie itu tidak lucu!" Donghae memukul lengan Eunhyuk tidak pelan.

Tapi Eunhyuk tetap tertawa dan di dalam hatinya dia sedang senang kerana baru saja Donghae memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Hyukkie' lagi.

"Kau menyebalkan!" Donghae turun dari kereta itu dengan raut wajah yang kesal dia berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya seperti anak kecil.

"Hey tunggu!" Eunhyuk ikut berdiri dan tawanya mulai mereda.

.

"Huft,... tak ku sangka jalanmu cepat juga ya." Akhirnya Eunhyuk bisa menyusul Donghae.

Donghae memberhentikan jalannya dan menatap Eunhyuk tajam. "Puas kau menertawaiku?" tanya Donghae.

"_Mianhae,_" jawab Eunhyuk. "Sekarang bagaimana kalau kita naik kereta gantung?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Donghae nampak sedang berpikir. "Lumayan kita bisa melihat tempat ini dari atas." Lanjut Eunhyuk.

"Baiklah aku mau." Akihirnya Donghae mau menerima tawaran Eunhyuk.

"_Kajjia!_" Eunhyuk menarik tangan Donghae.

.

Antrian cukup panjang membuat Donghae bosan –bahkan sangat bosan-.

"Lama sekali." Gumam Donghae sebal.

"Sebentar lagi juga giliran kita." Eunhyuk masih meenggengam tangan Donghae.

Sekarang giliran mereka yang akan naik. Seorang petugas membukakan pintu kereta gantung yang sudah berhenti di hadapan mereka itu. Mempersilahkan mereka berdua masuk.

.

_Di dalam kereta gantung..._

.

Eunhyuk sudah melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Donghae mereka sedang asik dengan kesibukkan mereka masing-masing yaitu melihat ke bawah melalui jendela yang berada di samping mereka. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan.

"Ehm, Hae." Eunhyuk memanggil Donghae. Donghae menatap Eunhyuk yang masih melihat ke luar jendela.

"Ada apa?" tanya Donghae.

"_Mianhae,_" Eunhyuk menatap Donghae. "Maafkan aku. Aku mohon kembalilah padaku." Ucap Eunhyuk.

"Kau membuatku kecewa Eunhyuk." Jawab Donghae serius. Suasana di dalam kereta gantung ini menegang.

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya."

"Menjelaskan apa? Menjelaskan kalau _yeoja_ yang bersamamu itu adalah tuanganmu dan setelah itu kau memintaku untuk kembali padamu? Kau benar-benar keterlaluan Lee Hyukjae!" Donghae mulai mengeluarkan emosinya.

"Aku bisa menjelaskan Hae," Eunhyuk memegang bahu Donghae membuat Donghae tidak bisa kemana-mana. "Sebenarnya _yeoja_ yang bersamaku waktu itu adalah majikkanku." Eunhyuk mulai menjelaskan.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Donghae mulai tertarik dengan penjelasan Eunhyuk.

"Sebenarnya dia adalah majikanku. Namanya Nari dan dia sudah memiliki suami yang bernama Shindong. Aku bekerja di sana sebagai supir pribadi _noona_ Nari. Aku bekerja sepulang sekolah. Bukan maksudku untuk tidak mau menemanimu jalan-jalan tapi aku harus bekerja." Jelas Eunhyuk.

"Lantas kenapa kau mencoba cincin itu?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"Maksudmu cincin ini?" Eunhyuk melepas pegangan tangannya dari bahu Donghae dan merogoh saku celananya mengeluarkan tempat cincin berbentuk hati. Donghae mengangguk imut.

"Aku juga memiliki alasan kenapa aku bekerja sebagai supir," Eunhyuk mulai berlutut di hadapan Donghae. "Untuk bisa membeli cincin ini dan bisa jalan-jalan di tempat ini. Dan saat itu aku tidak tau ukuran jarimu jadi aku mencobanya di tangan _Noona _Nari. Jadi, mau kah kau kembali padaku _and would you marry me_?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Donghae diam terpukau dengan penjelasaan Eunhyuk. Dia merasa bersalah karena tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Eunhyuk sebelumnya.

"_Hey, would you marry me?_" tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

Donghae mengangguk dan air mata mulai membasahi pipinya, "_Yes, i would_." Jawab Donghae.

Eunhyuk memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Donghae lalu memeluknya.

"Terima kasih sudah menerimaku apa adanya." Eunhyuk mengatakannnya dalam pelukkanya dengan Donghae.

Donghae mengengguk dan berkata, "Maafkan aku juga karena tidak mendengarkan penjelasanmu dulu." Donghae berkata di sela tangisnya.

Mereka melepaskaan pelukan mereka. Mereka saling bertatapan dalam. Eunhyuk mengusap air mata dari pipi Donghae.

"_Uljima,_" Eunhyuk menghapus air mata Donghae. "Kau terlihat jelek saat menangis." Lanjutnya. Donghae mengangguk.

Mereka mendekatkan wajah mereka menghapus jejak dan mempersempit jejak mereka hingga...

_Chu~~_

Mereka berciuman tidak dengan nafsu melainkan ciuman lembut dan mewakili perasaan mereka berdua. Mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka dan bertatapan dalam.

"_Saranghae Lee Donghae._" Eunhyuk menggenggam jemari Donghae.

"_Nado saranghae Lee Hyukjae_." Donghae mengatakannya sambil tersenyum lembut.

.

.

TAMAN/THE AND

.

Akhirnya tamat juga... ^_^ ini adalah FF terpanjang yang pernah aku buat #Bangga.

Ok salam dariku ninaanizz

See you and ThanKYU... ^_^


End file.
